An angels blood
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: A mission leaves Sakura Sasuke and Naruto in a new world with blood sucking monster that only Sakura and Saya can kill with the teams new mission Sakura must figure out her forogten past before its too late. Naruto-Blood Plus X-over
1. New world new enimes

**hey people i know i need to update my 1st story dont worry i will soon but i just read a blood pus naruto X-over and i got this story in my head and wanted to up it on. i love both of these shows. hope you like it**

* * *

'Where… where am I

'_Where… where am I?" _Sakura thought as she slowly opened her eyes. She slowly started to sit up when she felt a jolt of pain in her head. Sakura's hand started glowing mint green as she put it up to her head to heal the sharp pain she felt in it. As she sat up all the way She noticed that it was dark outside, _'if I'm guessing right its probably just a little after 8.'_ She thought as she looked at her surroundings, noticing that she was also in what seemed like an ally way. The concrete floor was wet and hard, _'I don't think that I'm in Konoha_ _anymore… so what happened…' _Sakura thought, when suddenly her eyes went wide.

Flashback

"_Naruto, Sasuke we are being fallowed!!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder as she stopped running signaling for both the boys to do the same. Not to long after they had stopped two figures came out of the shadows from where they were just running from. They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them, one was taller than the other with strange bluish skin color and the other had raven black hair and piercing red eyes that glowed in the darkness._

"_ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled as the cloaked figure with red eyes chuckled. "Hello little brother." His voice was clam but sounded deadly at the same time. "THIS TIME YOU WILL DIE!" Sasuke yelled as he charged after Itachi. "Sasuke no!! wait till we have a plan!!" Sakura yelled but was too late both the Uchiha brothers were already in combat._

'_this doesn't leave me with much of a choice now, damn it Sasuke I know you want to kill your brother but you can't just rush in like that…' Sakura thought with a sigh 'well no turning back now' she thought as she signaled Naruto to help her with Kisame._

_They had been fighting for at lest an hour and everyone was exasted. Sakura and Naruto were still fighting Kisame, Naruto was getting close to letting the demon fox out and Sakura was having a hard time fighting Kisame and keeping Naruto san. Sakura quickly glanced at Sasuke and Itachi's fight to see that Sasuke was starting to get slower. 'damn' she thought but as soon as she was starting to get back to her own fight Kisame had managed to get passed Naruto and had punched Sakura hard in the side of her head._

_The punch had made her slide back making her feet drag into the ground so that she wouldn't slam into the tree behind her. Although Sakura had stopped the impact she almost had with the tree when she stopped she lost her footing just enough so that a few scrolls fell out of her kunai pooch._

_She shifted her gaze back to the Uchiha brothers fight only to see Itachi pull out __katana/sword (idk which sounds better please tell which u like) "NO!!" Sakura yelled but it was too late she watched as Itachi plunged the katana into Sasuke's shoulder. As blood splattered everywhere Sasuke screamed a blood curdling scream. As Itachi pulled the sword out of Sasukes body letting him fall to the forest floor one of the scrolls that had fallen out of Sakura's kunai pooch started to glow. Suddenly the three man team was engulfed in the light and everything after that went black._

End Flashback

"Sasuke, Naruto!!" Sakura yelled remembering what had happened to her team. She looked around the area she was in and noticed that both of her team mates were on either side of her. She quickly ran to Sasuke first remembering that he had gotten a lot of damage from Itachi. She fell to her knees right next to Sasuke so she could examine him better but when she looked at him there was nothing there, no gash from getting stabbed by Itachi, no blood not even a scratch. _'what is going on here.'_ She thought as she started to shack Sasuke awake. "Sasuke, Sasuke wake up." Sakura said gently as she shook his shoulder lightly.

She watched as he slowly opened his eyes. Sasuke slowly sat up seeing Sakura kneeling next to him. As he started to remember what had happened to them he shoot up into a sitting position almost knocking Sakura in the head yelling "ITACHI!" But when he looked around he noticed there was nobody there but him Sakura and an unconscious Naruto. "What happened and where are we?" He asked looking at Sakura as she shook her head. "I don't know where we are but I do know it's not anywhere near Konoha_._

They suddenly heard movement across from them, looking over they saw Naruto sitting up. Sakura got up and walked over to him. As she kneeled down next to him he asked, "where are we and what happened to Itachi and Kisame?" Shaking her head again Sakura said, "I don't know where we are or what happened to them." Helping Naruto up she noticed that he also had no signs that he was just in a fight. _'What the hell is going on here?'_ she thought as the three of them started to walk out of the ally way. As they reached the end of the ally they were consumed in the bright lights. Sakura blinked a few times so that her eyes would adjust, only to see many people walking down streets lit with advertisements and store lights.

Many people stopped to stare at the three that had just emerged from the ally, Sakura could hear the people whispering about them. "Look at that guy with the black hair he is sooo hot." A blonde girl said as she pretended to fan herself dramatically. "I think the blonde one is way cuter." Another girl squealed. "Hey look at that hot girl with the pink hair." A guy with brown hair said as his friend nodded in agreement. "I think she is a freak I mean who has pink hair and she's so ugly with that over sized forehead." A girl sneered out making it loud enough so mostly everyone around her could hear her.

In the blink of an eye Sakura was holding the girl up by the shirt, her face red with anger. "What did you say bitch!" She yelled. "Would you like to say that again?!" Sakura yelled getting even redder as her anger rose. Everyone around was staring at the scene Sakura was making. "Sakura put the girl down before you attract more attention." Sasuke said appearing behind Sakura and putting a hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she throw the girl the ground. "Fine, she not even worth hitting." Sakura said as she Sasuke and Naruto started to walk away, when Sakura heard the girl whisper under her breath, "Damn ugly bitch." Turning back around ready the tackle the girl to the ground and beat the shit out of her Sakura screamed in anger.

But before she could even get a step closer to the girl Sasuke and Naruto grabbed her arms and started dragging her away. "Damn it guys let me go!" She screamed still outraged at the girl. "No." Sasuke said calmly. "Aw come on she needs a good punch in the face!" She whined. "Sakura your making more people stare." Naruto said trying to keep a hold of Sakura. "Come on I wont even put any force in it, it will just knock her out for a few days." She whined again. "No." Sasuke said still in a claim voice but you could tell that he was getting annoyed with Sakura's behavior.

"Fine." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest giving a small pout.

* * *

They were now walking in a less crowded part of the town and it was starting to get late. "So how did we get here?" Naruto asked again, Sakura sighed getting annoyed with Naruto asking the same question over and over again. "Naruto for the hundredth time I don't know how…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She stopped walking making the boys look back at her in confusion. "That's it!" She yelled. "What's it?" Naruto asked looking even more confused. "I know how we got here, Sasuke when Itachi stabbed you a lot of blood splattered every where. Some of you blood must have splattered onto one of the scrolls that I had dropped."

"But how would that make us transport into a different world?" Sasuke questioned not fully getting what Sakura was saying. "The scroll must have opened itself and when your blood splattered on it, it probably made the scroll do something different than what it was made for." She said explaining it better for the boys. "But Sakura if that's true than how did it scroll activate itself?" Naruto asked. "Sasuke's blood must have triggered it to go off." She explained the rest of her theory. "Now that I think of it, that all makes senses." Sasuke said understanding what Sakura was saying.

"Now… how do we get back?" Naruto asked but before anyone could say a word a scream pierced throw the air. Sakura looked at the two boy as they nodded in understanding, they all started running toward where the scream had come from. The three stopped in the entrance of an ally way, steeping in slightly only to see a horrible sight.

There in the ally were three monsterous looking creatures standing in front of a now dead woman that was pail from blood loss. The three stared wide eyed at the creatures never seeing anything like it before, until the creatures finally took notice of them being there. One of the beasts started charging at them, finally getting a hold of reality the three ninja sprung into action each taking on one of the monsters.

Sasuke quickly dodged the on coming monster, _'these things are fast.'_ He thought as he pulled out his katana. Naruto was using his shadow clone jutsu to fight the monsters off. Sakura pulled out her own katana that had cheery blossom petals on it. She kept slicing at the beast but it did no good all they did was heal themselves in seconds, she was getting tired from the fight and she could tell Sasuke and Naruto were too by how low their chakera was.

Sakura paused in her fight when she heard two things hitting the ground hard. Turing around she saw Naruto and Sasuke on the ground unconscious and were bleeding severely from the many injury's they had. Forgetting her own fight Sakura ran to her fellow team mates quickly healing all the major wounds they had. She was getting close to being done with healing the boys most serious wounds when she felt a dark presents behind her. Before she could fully look back one of the monsters stabbed its claws into her back dragging them deep into her skin. Sakura cried out in pain as the beast retreated its claws from her back. Quickly healing it enough so that she could move she jumped up in front of the boys for protection wincing at the pain that shoot throw her back.

'_I can do this, I have to for Sasuke and Naruto.' _She thought as she started running toward the monsters with her katana in hand. Dodging most of the blows the creatures throw at her she managed to slice one of the beasts arms off making blood splatter all over the place. The monsters blood splattered all over her face and some landed in her mouth. _'That is nasty…but … it tastes soo… good!!'_

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain go throw her body, then she felt something change inside her. _'What… what's happening to me… I want… I want… more blood…'_ Suddenly Sakura's green eyes started to glow with more of an emerald color. _'I need to KILL!!'_ From instinct Sakura sliced her hand over the blade of her katana covering it in her own blood. Sakura launched herself at the monsters letting her katana slice throw them with ease, but her attacks were sloppy like she didn't know what she was doing.

As her katana sliced throw the beasts they started to turn into a stone like substance and crumble and broke into small pieces. After the last one was taken care of she still kept stabbing and slicing at them until she heard foot steps from the entrance of the ally. Looking behind her she saw 4 people standing there staring at her. Sakura's eyes were still glowing and with the blood covering her face she looked like a crazy person.

She suddenly felt like all of her strength had left her body, as her eyes turned back to normal she started to fall forward. She waited for the impact with the hard cold floor, but felt none. Instead she felt herself being held in strong arms, looking up she saw one of the boys that were in the front of the ally way, he had orange hair. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

* * *

"Is she alright?" Sakura heard a familiar voice say. She was slowly coming back to consciousness but her eyes stayed shut. "She should be fine, she has some serious wounds but nothing fatal." Said an unfamiliar voice. Deciding that it was time to wake up Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at her and many other people that she did not know.

"Where… where am I?" Sakura asked as she sat up feeling a sharp pain go throw her back. "Sakura-chan your awake!!" Naruto yelled hugging onto Sakura tightly making the pain in her back even worse. "Dobe your hurting her." Sasuke snapped as he pulled Naruto off of Sakura.

Looking at all of the faces of the people she was not familiar with Sakura asked again, "Where are we?" this time she got an answer. "Your in the temporary Red Shields base." Said a blonde haired man that looked around 40. Nodding in understanding she asked another question. "What happened last night?" "You were attacked by Chiropterans and some how you destroyed them." The blonde answered again, suddenly remembering what had happened Sakura looked down.

"So those things that feed on that woman are Chiropterans?" Naruto questioned. The blonde man nodded again. "So what are these things you guys call chiropterans?" Sasuke asked casually. "Chiropterans… are monsters that must feed on blood to survive, they can heal themselves and can only be kill in few ways…" A girl with blonde hair up in a pony tail and wearing glassed answered. "That is partially why you are here instead of in a hospital." The blonde said looking at Sakura.

Sakura lifted her head looking at the blonde girl. "What are you wanting to know?" Sakuar asked already knowing that that was part of why she was here. "First we would like to know where you three are from." The blonde man asked. "We are from Konoha in the hidden leaf village." She answered with out hesitation. "I've never heard of this place." The blonde woman said. "That might be because it's in a different world." Sasuke said calmly leaning agents the wall. When the group of people all gave confused looks Sakura decided that she should explain. "In our village there are people that protect that villagers called ninja, we are some of the highest ranking ninja in our village." She said but when she was about to continue when the orange haired boy Sakura remembered him catching her before she fell unconscious blurted, "You mean people that wear all black walk on walls and assassinate people like in cheap kids movies?" He said raising an eyebrow. "No ninja in movie's are a mockery of what we are." Sakura said in disgust of being compared to cheap imitations.

"We were sent on a mission to assassinate a S-rank missing-nin, after finishing our mission on our way back to the village we were attacked by 2 akatsuki members." Sakura said remembering the fight fairly well. "During the fight I dropped a scroll that was soon after spattered with blood making the scroll activate and sending us here." She said finishing a short version of what happened. "That's imposable there are no other worlds and there are no such thing as really ninja." The blonde man said making a I-know-more-than-you face.

"I'll show you ninja aren't really Sakura said starting to stand up but stopped when she felt the pain in her back. "Damn those monsters!" She yelled out as her hand started to glow mint green. "What are you doing?" a man that had long black hair pulled up in a pony tail said grabbing hold of Sakura's glowing hand. Sasuke and Naruto got up off the wall starting to get into a fighting stance. "Cool it buddy it's only healing chakera, it can't hurt you." She said as the man let go of her arm. Sasuke and Naruto relaxed as Sakura put her glowing hand on her back letting it heal the wound that was there.

"Healing chakera?" The blonde man questioned with a look of astonishment seeing the wound heal at Sakura's touch. "Healing chakera," Sakura started as she motioned for Naruto and Sasuke to come over so she could heal the rest of there wounds. "Is chakera that medical ninja use to heal wounds, chakera can be in many different colors or shapes depending on the person and what the chakera does. My chakera, when it is green like now," she said motioning her head towards her glowing hand that was on one of Narutos wounds. "Heals, but if it were blue then the chakera could be very deadly." After finishing with the boys wounds she looked at the four other people in the room. "So you weren't lieing then." The blonde man said as Sasuke shook his head.

The room was quiet for a while until the man with blonde hair asked another question that had everyone staring at Sakura for an answer. "How did you defeat the Chiropterans?" Sakura's body went stiff at all the staring faces. Looking down she said, "I… I don't know." That's not the answer we are looking for how did you do it?" The blonde asked again raising his voice a little. "I told you I don't know, after Sasuke and Naruto were knocked out I finally sliced one of the things arms off blood splattered every where and some landed in my mouth, after that I don't remember much I just remember something inside me changing and I had this craving for…blood." She paused looking down trying to remember anything else.

"I think I sliced my hand over my katana, I don't know why, my body just did it like it knew what it was doing but I didn't after that all I remember is blood… lots of blood." Sakura stayed looking down until she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Naruto looking down at her with concerned eyes. She gave him a reassuring smile telling him she was all right mouthing a thank you as he nodded in understating.

Sakura looked over to see that the blonde haired man was thinking hard about something before asking, "Do you know how to get back to your own world?" Shaking his head Sasuke decided to come into the conversation again, "As of right now we do not know how to get back to our own world." The blonde nodded, "If that is so I would like to give you an offer to work with the red shield to help us get rid of Chiropterans." He said in a serious voice. Sakura looked at the boys as they nodded to her she turned back to the blonde, "We will accept your offer, but we would like to know the whole story of why we are fighting these Chiropterans other than to get rid of them, we may not know much about these things but we do know your not telling us everything." She said smirking at the man.

"Very well you will be briefed on it later but we would like to know your names please." Said the blonde haired woman. "Sakura nodded, "My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm 17 years old, ABUM ranked medical konochi of the leaf village." She said smiling at everyone. "Names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a 17 year old AMBU ranked shinobi of the leaf village." Naruto said just a louder than needed. "My Name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm a 17 years old AMBU ranked shinobi of the leaf village." Sasuke said calmly leaning agenst the wall with his eyes closed.

"Well you all know our names now you have to tell us yours." Saukra said giving a half smile half smirk to everyone. The blonde man was the first to talk, "My name is David, I am a member of the red shield." He said _'Not up for giving much information are we.'_ Sakura thought as the next person introduces their self. "My name is Julia I am a member of red shield and also its researcher." The woman with blonde hair said not really looking at any of the ninja. "Names Kai Miyagusuku, I'm 18 years old and am from Okinawa, I'm also a member of red shield and Saya's brother." The boy with orange hair said give the three a little more information than the last two. "Hey, hey I want to say something." Said a little boy as he squeezed through to see the three ninja. "Riku I thought I told you that you couldn't come in here." Kai sighed as the little boy gave him a look. "Kai I'm not a little kid anymore and its not like they are dangerous." Riku said looking at the three ninja with a big smile.

Sakura smiled down at the boy he was so cute he had short brown hair and his smiled seemed so innocent. "And what is your name?" Sakura asked still smiling at the boy. "Riku turned back to Sakura and said, "My name is Riku Myiagusuku." He chirped. Putting her hand on the boys head and ruffling his hair a little bit she said, "Well hello Riku I bet your are the strongest member of the red shield." She said giving him another big smile. "No I'm too young is what Kai says." Riku said as he gave a pout. Sakura laughed a little, "Well I bet when you are older you will be the best there is." She said ruffling his hair some more. "Really!?" Riku asked excitedly. "You bet."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the scene in front of them giving a small smile, or in Saskue's case a smirk. _'Sakura has always had a soft spot for kids.' _Naruto thought. "There you are Riku." A gruff voice said from an open door. "Come on Riku we need to leave." "Aw come on Lewis can't I stay?" Riku whinnied a little. "No now come on…" the man paused looking at the three ninja. "Oh its nice to see you are awake my name is Lewis, but you'll have to excuses us." He said as he lead Riku out the door.

After the two had left the room became quite again. "Well I do believe that we are not done with introductions." Sakura said trying to brake the ice. "Oh right," A girl with short black hair said speaking for the first time. "My name is Saya Myiagusuku, I'm 17 and a red shield member." She said a little shyly. "And this is Haji." She said pointing to the man with black long hair that had grabbed Sakura's hand before.

"Well it's nice to meet you and thank…" Sakura stopped in the middle of her sentence once she looked over to Saya and Haji. "You two…" She paused seeing a image of a girl with ling black hair in a purple dress sitting with a man that was playing the Chello, but it was werid it was like she was sitting next to them like seeing it as a memery. "you two look familiar… somehow." She said staring at the two.

* * *

**well there it is i hope you liked it please review and i would like at least 5 reviews before i make the next chap thanks or readin**

** Midnightshadow0110 **


	2. Scars

**Hey everyone here's the new chap to an angels blood.**

**Thanx soo much to every1 that reveiwed luv ya all!!**

**I have gotten a few requests to make this a HajixSakura, People I read all the reviews you send me and im still thinking of how and if I will make it a HajiXSakura im ****still trying to figure out who it will be at the end so tell me what you would think is good, thanks for the reviews.**

**-P.S. I just now figured out that **_**katana **_**is not how you spell sword in Japanese its how you spell that one cell phone so I'm just gonna call it a sword from now on srry for the confusion to people who knew what that spelling was. **

* * *

Sakura stepped out onto the front deck of the ship they were on, it was morning of their second day with red shield. David had already briefed herself, Sasuke and Nartuo on what red shield was doing. David also told them that they were on a ship headed to Vietnam.

FLASHBACK

_Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were the only ones left in the infirmary, David had told everyone that they could leave so he could brief the three ninja on what they had just committed to. "As you have already said before __Chiropterans are not the only thing we are after." David started as the three nodded knowing this already. "We are also after Diva." He said only to get three confused faces looking back at him. "What is 'Diva'?" Naruto asked the question that was on all three of the ninjas minds._

"_Diva is not much different from a Chiropteran she is a monster that must feed on blood to survive. She is also one of the reasons Chiropterans are here." Deciding to get more answers from him Sakura asked, "But because these things are killing people is not the only reason why you are doing this or you would have the army take care of it. I can tell this is a secret operation so there has to be a reason why it is a secret, there's some kind of story that your not telling us." She said figuring her theory was right by David's expression. _

"_So what is the rest of the story?" Sasuke asked in a cool voice. "I'm sorry to say that that information is classified right now. Like Saya you have to figure out the whole story yourself."_

END FLASHBACK

Standing in the morning sun Sakura stopped to think about David's words._ 'But why would Saya not even be aloud to know the whole thing. I can understand him not telling us, we just came here, he doesn't know us so he can's fully trust us yet... Its very strange.' _Deciding not think about it anymore for the time being Sakura pulled herself away from her thoughts. Letting the wind blow through her long waist length hair she looked into the distance, Saya had given her some cloths to wear since her others were ripped and torn.

She now wore a short black pleaded skirt with a red tank top, she was still wearing her boots though, _'It's not my ninja suit but it will work for now.' _She thought with a sigh. She let the still raising sun warm her stiff skin, looking ahead she noticed that she was not the only one on the deck. Kai was standing at the railing looking down at the decks lower level.

Sakura walked over to him and looked down to see what he was looking at. Down at the lower level she saw Riku playing catch with Lewis. "It must be pretty hard on him?" Sakura sighed out still looking at Riku. "What?" Kai said lazily like he had just come out of a dream. "David told me about what happened to your dad it must be hard on him, on all of you." She said explaining what she had meant. "Oh…" Was all Kai said. Sighing again Sakura looked away from Riku and up to the sky, "I know how you must be feeling, we all do." She said but her voice was a little distant.

"How could you know what we are going through?" He said harshly. Sakura sighed knowing that he didn't mean to be so harsh. "I never knew my family or really anything about my past before I was 12. The only thing I know is that my parents had died so when I came to Konoha I was taken care of by my foster parents. When I had started getting used to them there was an attack on our village… they were slaughtered brutally while myself and other ninja were fighting."

She was still looking up at the sky, she could see the storm clouds rolling in from a distance. Kai looked at her weird wondering how she could talk about such a subject and stay so claim. He was about to say something when Sakura continued talking. "Its not just me either, Naruto he never even had any parents and all the people in our village despised him, calling him a monster because of what he is. And Sasuke he watched his entire clan being murdered by his own brother." She said still looking into the distance.

"So when I say we know how you feel I'm not saying it to make you feel better I'm saying it because I really know." She said turning toward him with a sad smile. Kai stared at her, "How can you stay so calm talking about such things." He said with anger and sadness in his voice. Sakura gave him another sad smile, "As a ninja I am not aloud to cry or shed a tear, for they will only get in the way of the mission." She said like she was reading it from a book.

"So be glad that there is no such rule here, even if you want to be strong for Riku, don't try and hold all your tears in… when you want to cry, cry and when you want to be mad, be mad." She said still having a sad smile on her face, the wind started to blow making Sakura's hair wave around her face, she looked so calm and serene but… there was sadness in her eyes.

Kai stared at her back as she left not knowing how she could act like that. "She didn't used to be like that you know." Said a soft voice, Kai looked to the side of him to see Naruto walking up to him. Stopping next to Kai Naruto looked out at the ocean with the same expression Sakura had had. Kai gave him a confused look, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Sighing Naruto started, "When Sakura first came to the village nobody knew anything about her, she was kind the outcast like me." He said having a distant look on his face. "When she was put on me and Sasuke's team she was always the weakest and would cry about everything." Kai just stared blankly at him he couldn't imagine Sakura like that. "But when her foster parents were killed from an attack from sound Sakura blamed herself for not being there to protect them, for not being strong enough."

"After that she trained a lot overworking herself, I found her a lot just out side the village passed out from exhaustion. But I guess the thing that really broke her was when Sasuke had left." Giving a sad sigh he continued, "he had left for power so he could get his revenge on his brother. The night that he left Sakura had begged and pleaded for him to stay she even confessed that she loved him, but all he did was knock her out and leave on a bench, even to this day Sasuke regrets what he did."

"After that I never saw her cry, she didn't smile she didn't laugh she just trained, and soon started training under our Hokage. About a year before Sasuke came back Sakura was on a mission with her friend Ino when they were attacked by missing-nin, Ino had gotten the worst of it Sakura was trying to heal her with all the chakera she had but it didn't help, Ino died in Sakura's arms… one of her only friends that had been there for her from the beginning."

Naruto turned to Kai with a sad smile, "When Sasuke came back she started smiling again, she started acting like her old self, but she still never cried and it always seems like there is part of her missing." He looked up at the sky that was starting to cover with gray clouds.

"She kind of has an effect on you… on everyone she meets, you know right now your even thinking about what she said…" Kai gave a surprised look wondering how he knew. "Don't take her lightly." Naruto said chuckling, putting a hand on the back of his head give a sheepish look "well I think I have said enough I think I'll go see if that Lewis guy has any Raman." He said walking off.

David was working on his computer when there came a knock on his door, " Come in" he called not looking away from his computer. Julia walked in the room holding a clipboard, "David there is something I need to ask you." She said looking down at him, David swerved his chair around so that he was facing her. "What is it?" He asked in a clam voice. "I am wondering if it was wise to let these _ninja_ in on what red shield is doing." She said in an all business voice.

"Aw I have been thinking about that as well but they have not given us a reason to think that they are here to harm us… and that girl, Sakura there is something… different about her," Julia nodded, "yes it is strange how she described defeating the Chiropterans, we will have to keep an eye on all of them." She said understanding the situation.

* * *

Sakura had been wondering around the deck for a few hours now, the gray clouds were the only thing in the sky and you could hear thunder above. Starting to feel the first few drops of the oncoming rain she heard a yell. Walking over to the rail she looked down to see Saya flinging her sword around trying to _practice_ is what Sakura thought she was doing.

Sighing she jumped over the edge of the railing and landed kneeling a few feet away from Saya. Standing fully up she looked to her right and nodded toward Haji who was sitting against the nearby wall, before turning her attention to Saya. "Swinging your sword around like that will not teach you anything." She said pulling out her own sword that she always kept strapped to her waist.

Sakura positioned her sword in front of her self jumping a few feet back, "come at me" she said. Saya gave her a look. "What?" She said, "I said come at me, like your going to kill me." She said again getting into a fighting stance. Saya gave another confused look but it soon went away when Sakura yell, "Do it!" As she yelled thunder erupted and the rain started to get heavier. Not wanting to question her again Saya ran at Sakura with her sword in hand ready to strike.

When she got close enough Saya swung her sword at Sakura. Sakura easily dogged the attack giving her own strike at Saya, who just barley blocked it. Sakura _seemed_ to disappear, but before Saya could try and look for her she felt a sharp, cold object against her neck. "Your moving too slow, and your attacks are sloppy." Sakura said removing her sword from Saya's neck.

As Saya turned back around Sakura was already getting back into a fighting stance. "When using your sword…" Sakura yelled over the howl of thunder, "use all of your senses, do not get distracted with your thoughts!" She said running at her with her sword ready to strike. She swung her sword at Saya as Saya stumbled to the side just barley missing the next attack. "Always stay light on your feet!" Sakura yelled again as she swung her sword as Saya dogged it a little easyer. "Don't just avoided my attacks came at me, block one, running will get you no where!" She yelled striking downward but this time Saya lifted her own sword above her head to meet with Sakura's.

Smirking Sakura applied force onto her sword pushing Saya down, "but blocking is not enough you must have strength, fight back don't let me win FIGHT!" She yelled as Saya clenched her teeth together starting to push upwards. Jumping away Sakura put her sword out as Saya did the same both coming at each other at the same time. There was a sound of metal hitting metal and a boom of thunder as lightning struck and the rain came down harder pouring onto them. The two girls pushed against the others sword trying to get the upper hand.

As they split apart again the thunder howled. Both girls ran at each other again this time striking blow after blow and block after block. The fight went on for what seemed like forever to the girls. Sakura swung her sword down as the thunder boomed, losing her footing Saya tripped and fell back ward, she was about to stand back up when she came face to face with the tip of Sakura's sword.

With a determined look in her eyes Saya stared Sakura in the face until Sakura's face went from a serious to a bright smile. The rain started to lighten up as Sakura sheathed her sword stretching out her hand to help Saya up. Smiling back Saya took Sakuras hand.

"You did very well." Sakura said. She and Saya were sitting against the wall next to Haji. "Thanks, how did you get so good at swordsman ship?" Saya questioned looking at Sakura. "Back in my village one of my friends helped me with it she is an expert at weaponry." She said looking up at the little bit of sun light that was braking through the clouds. "Saya… can I ask you something?" Sakura asked still looking at the sky. "Sure what is it?" Saya said.

"What all do you know about this _project_ red shield is doing, you know with fighting Chiropterans and trying to find and kill _Diva_?" She asked in a board but curious voice. "Well… I know that we need to defeat the Chiropterans and Diva for a… good reason, and I know that my blood is the only kind that can kill them… well… I guess your blood can to for some reason too." She said summarizing everything that she knew. "And you can not remember anything before you came here right?" Sakura questioned again. "Yes that's right." Saya answered with no problem.

'_She is getting spacious about why we won't tell her everything and is starting to piece some of the little things she knows together.'_ Haji thought as he listened to Saya and Sakura talk. _'Haji… he knows something.' _Sakura thought as she gave a glance to Haji. "Well I guess we better get going David will be calling us soon." Sakura sighed as she got up and started walking inside.

"Everyone come to the information room for a briefing." Called David over the intercom. "How did… how did she do that." Saya said starting to walk inside as well with Haji close behind.

* * *

After everyone was in the information room David started talking. "We have found some clues to what might lead to Diva's location." He started looking at everyone in the room. "An importing of wine lead us to a girls only boarding school in Vietnam, we didn't find anything on Chiropterans but we found out that there was an unusual murder 10 years ago. The corpse was completely drained of blood." He said as everyone listened.

"A death like that is no ordinary murder it had to have something to do with Chiropterans." He said. "So, let me guess you want us to go to this school undercover." Sasuke said leaning against the wall. "Precisely." David said looking them in the eye. "Saya, Haji, Sakura and Sasuke will go under cover there to find as much information as possible." Julia said looking away from her computer. "Sakura and Saya will be undercover as students there and Sasuke and Haji will be undercover as gardeners." David finished. Sakura giggled at the expression on Sasukes face.

"Hey what about me?" Naruto whined. "You and the rest of us will be on the island as well but will work on gathering information from the outside." David said not liking Narutos whining. "But I want to be on the inside." He whined again giving a small pout. "Naruto, you know as the future Hokage you can't always do what you want." Sakura said in a scolding voice.

Naruto looked down as he tightened his fists, "OKAY I'LL DO IT AS THE FUTURE HOKAGE I WILL DO IT!" he yelled just a _little_ too loudly, making Sakura and Sasuke chuckle at his mood change. "Alright then it is settled, the boat will arrive at the island tomorrow morning." Julia said with a small smile on her face.

* * *

It was dinner time and everyone was seated at a long dinner table. "Okay everyone today we are having my famous chilly." Lewis said as he walking in the room with a big pot, setting it on the table. As everyone filled their bowls with chilly conversations started everywhere. "Yum this chilly really is good." Sakura commented taking a spoonful out of her bowl, "but… it could use a lot less beans and you could add some more spice to it." She said taking another spoonful. "Oh and you would know." Lewis said in a joking matter.

"She would, Sakura is the best cook ever she cooks on all of our missions!" Naruto yelled. "Even Sasuke-teme thinks she is a great cook!" He yelled again. "Dobe."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Naruto yelled standing up from his seat. "Naruto sit down and eat you food." Sakura said not looking away from her chilly. Naruto sat down with a 'humph' and gave a small pout. "Well then I will have to take you up on that suggestion sometime." Lewis said chuckling at Naruto's childish behavior.

"Sakura why does your sword have that weird writing on it?" Riku questioned pointing to Sakura's sword that was still strapped to her waist. "Oh." Sakura said looking down at her sword, "well its old Japanese writing, it says Sakura." She said with a smile. "How did you get it?" Riku asked again, Sakura's smiled turned a little sad. "My friend…" She paused and took a beep breath. "My friend Ino gave it to me as a birthday present she had it custom made…" She said trailing off.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned to see Naruto giving her a are-you-okay look. Nodding and giving him a small smile she went back to talking to Riku. "Sakura will you teach me how to use a sword?" Riku questioned giving her a cute smile. "…Sorry Riku but you will have to wait till you are older." Sakura said. Giving a pout Riku slumped in his chair, Sakura chuckled at his behavior, "Don't worry when the time comes I will teach you." She said ruffling his hair.

Dinner went by fast mostly everyone was done. Sakura was taking her bowl to the kitchen and washing it off when she heard a voice. "Why wont you teach him how to use a sword if you love kids so much?" Kai asked as he came up and started washing his own bowl out. Before Sakura could give an explanation Saya's voice broke in, "I think it is good she said no Riku is just a kid and it would not be good for him to get mixed up in this." She said as she washed her bowl out.

"Exactly." Sakura said giving Saya a look of thanks. Kai sighed as he walked out of the kitchen done with washing his bowl. As Saya left Lewis came in with the rest of the dishes. "Time to clean up," he said as he put the big pot in the sink. "Oh I can clean up." Sakura insisted taking the rest of the dishes. "Well thank you." Lewis said giving a big smile, "no problem." She said as Lewis walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Sakura had just finished cleaning up, she decided to step out on the deck for some fresh air when she saw Saya at the railing of the boat. Walking over as Sakura got closer she could hear her sobbing and could see her shoulders shaking. When Sakura was standing right next to her Saya turned around to face her quickly wiping away the tears that were running down her face.

"You know they say don't cry over what is gone, smile about what remains, no matter what is lost you can still find value in what is left…" Sakura said with a sad smile. "Riku and Kai are what you have left so smile, they are still here but you don't have to forget your dad or try and be strong for them, cry when you need to not when your alone." She said. Saya's eyes widened as more tears rolled down her face, "That's… that's what my dad used to say." She said.

Without hesitation Sakura raped her arms around Saya, Saya's eyes went wide again for a moment but went back to normal as more tears came out of her eyes. As Sakura felt Saya hug her back she heard her say, "I… I miss him… so much… and its my fault he's gone." She said between sobs. Letting Saya cry into her shirt Sakura hugged her tighter, "No, its not your fault its not anybody's fault, it just happened, I know your dad wouldn't want you to blame yourself for what happened." She said soothingly.

"I … I know… its just…its just hard." Saya sobbed harder. They stayed like that for a while until Saya started to calm down. "Thanks." She said looking down at her feet. "There is no need for thanks, just promise me that you wont try and hide your feelings again." Sakura said giving Saya a big smile. Smiling back at her Saya said, "okay."

"Its getting late we should probably head to bed, we will be arriving at the island tomorrow." Sakura said as Saya nodded. As Saya started walking inside she noticed that Sakura wasn't fallowing. "Aren't you coming." She called out, "I think I will just stay out here a little longer." She yelled back as Saya started walking inside.

"You can come out now, I know your out there Sasuke." Sakura called out and sure enough out of the shadows walked Sasuke with a smirk on his face. As he walked over to her his smirk faded, "You know you really should fallow your own advice." He said standing next to her. "I don't know what your talking about." Sakura said as she turned away.

"I think you do." He said. "Sakura you know its not good to hold all you emotions in." He said in a soft voice. "Oh and your one to talk Sasuke." She hissed out at him. Grabbing onto her shoulder and turning her so that she faced him Sasuke said, "Sakura I may have been back for a few years now but I still have not figured out what happened to you." He said sounding concerned, "What happened?" He asked this time, Sakura looked down at her feet. "Reality…" She said in a low voice.

Sasuke put his figure under her chin lifting her head so that she looked at him, "What happened to the girl I used to know?" He said still sounding concerned. "Why should you care you never cared before so why start now?!" She yelled slapping his hand away. "Sakura…" He said as she started to walk away. Sakura turned around to say in the coldest voice she could muster, "Sasuke I think its time for us all to go to bed." She hissed out before turning back around and heading inside leaving Sasuke standing there surprised by the venom in her voice.

* * *

"_No diva stop!" Yelled a girl as she ran in front of a house that was covered in rapidly rising flames. It was night and the only things that were seen were the outlines of two females. One was running around what seemed to be a yard, she was in a raggedy old torn dress, her eyes were glowing bright blue and as the light from the flames flicked across her face you could see splatters of blood all over her, she was carrying a sword loosely in her hand._

_The other girl, the one who had yelled, was running after the girl with glowing blue eyes, trying to stop her from killing any more people, you could just barley see her stunning green eyes. Both girls were running around the yard that was now filled with dead bodies one trying to stop the other from hurting anyone else. Suddenly both girls stopped at the sound of somebody gasping. _

_Turning around the girls saw a girl in a purple dress that had small spats of blood on the bottom, her eyes wide with fear and a man standing next to her, who was in a suit both _

_standing at the edge of the forest. Suddenly the girl with the glowing eyes got a sinister smile on her face as she ran toward the girl in the purple dress. _

"_Saya run!" Yelled the girl with green eyes as she ran after the girl with glowing eyes. The girl in the purple dress did not move, she stood frozen with fear as the girl with the glowing eyes got closer to her raising her sword up over her head as if to attack her._

_The girl in the purple dress closed her eyes waiting for the attack to hit her, but when she heard a scream and did not feel the pain of the attack she opened her eyes to see that the girl with green eyes that had yelled at her before was standing right in front of her, she had taken the blow for her, the girl with green eyes was breathing heavily, she had a big gash that went across the middle of her chest and down to her stomach._

Sakura screamed as she sat up in her bed, a sharp pain ran through her front, from her shoulders down to her waist. As the pain faded Sakura lifted up her night shirt just enough to see a new scar that ran from her stomach all the way up and across her chest. "What the hell is going on…" She whispered breathlessly. _'I know I did not have that scar there before.'_ She thought as she remembered the dream she had just had. _'It seemed so… real like it wasn't a dream…but like…a memory…' _she thought.

**

* * *

**

Hey people hoped you liked it

**It look me forever 2 write it**

**Im still trying 2 figure out who is gonna end up with sakura so tell me wat u guys think**

**I know I didn't get 5 reviews but I just couldn't wait any longer 2 post the new chap. So this time I really do want at least 5 reviews please**

**Ok please review **

**Till the next chappy.**

**MidnightShadow0110**


	3. Crimson images

**Srry everybody that it took so long 4 me to write this my computer crashed and I broke my figure and I had so much 2 do **

**Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed I really like ready them to see if you all like my storys thanks a lot**

**Well here it is chap 3 to an angels blood hope you like it.**

The sound of foot steps could be heard in the halls as two young girls in matching uniforms came walking down the hall way, "We'll be late.." one said as they giggled while walking. "Quite in the halls girls." Came the voice of and older women, she wear a black version of what the two girls were wearing with her brown hair pulled back in a low bun, she had squinty eyes and over her right eye was what seemed to be glasses or half of one.

"Good morning Ms. Lee." The two girls said to the older women, "Good morning." She replied as Sakura and Saya stepped out from behind her, both were wearing the same uniform as the other girls. It was a smooth white dress that went to their ankles and it had long selves, the dress had slits on either side of it that went up to the hip, under the dress were white pants.

"The roses are blooming rather early this year." Said Ms. Lee. "yes they are very beautiful." Sakura replied as Saya looked around at the school. "This way girls and I'll show you to your rooms." Ms. Lee said as she started walking ahead, Sakura and Saya fallowed not far behind. As they fallowed the older women around the school Sakura made sure to take notice in her surroundings, trying not to miss anything.

"Here we are, Saya this will be your room." Ms. Lee said as she walked into the room, "Min? Min? where did she go?" She said as the girls walked into a room that was painted yellow with two beds, two dressers, and two desks, on one side of the room there were posters all over the wall, many books and bottles on the book self above the desk and a neat made bed. On the other side there was not much to see it was just blank other than the sheets on the bed.

"Please take the bed on the left, your belongings will be brought to you later." Said Ms. Lee as Saya gazed at the room. "You two will wake up at 6: 30 every morning, breakfast is served at 7, chapel services is at 8, and classes start at 9, 7 is dinner and lights out at 10." Ms. Lee explained the schedule for the two. "Now Sakura your room is right next door…" Ms. Lee was explaining when they heard a voice at the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The girl said breathlessly as if she had been running. The girl was wearing the school uniform like everyone else, she had short brown hair that was clipped back so here bangs would not get in her face, she had big brown eyes and round glasses on top.

"Saya this is your roommate Min." Ms. Lee said. "Hi I'm Min its nice to meet you." She said with a big smile on her face. "I'm Saya its nice to meet you too." Saya said smiling back at her. "I have to leave you now I'll see you later girls." Ms. Lee said as she walked out the door.

"This is great I've never had a roommate before!" Min said excitedly as she looked around the room gasping when she noticed Sakura in the room. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you." Min said in an apologetic voice. "Oh its alright I'm Sakura I'm gonna be in the room next to you guys." Sakura said smiling at Min. "That's great we'll be great friends I know it." Min said with a big smile. "do you want me to show you guys to class?" She asked as both Sakura and Saya nodded their heads in agency.___________________

"So you two came here from Japan?" Min asked as they all walked down the halls. They both nodded in unison. "Wow that's great we see a lot of girls from Hong Kong but you hardly ever see a japans girl." Min said. "So did you come here with your dad Saya?" Min asked, "My… dad… died…" Saya said looking down at the ground. "Ohh I'm sorry…" Min said looking a little guilty, "So you came here with your mom?" she asked again. "My mom… also died…" Saya said giving a sheepish look now instead of a sad one.

"Ohh… well…. Um … sorry." She said looking even more guilty, trying to change the subject Min turned to Sakura, "So how about you Sakura did you come with your family?" Min asked hoping she did not ask the wrong question again. "My parents died a long time ago so I've been taking care of myself, I just recently stared living with Saya." Sakura said with a half smile on her face trying to change the subject.

"Oh so are you guys related?" Min asked forgetting about the awkward conversation they had just had. "Well we are cousins." Sakura lied. "That's so cool." Min said as they stopped in front of the class door. As they walked in they saw many different girls that were all wearing the school uniform. The three girl took their sets as they kept talking, Min in the back Saya in front of her and Sakura next to Saya.

As the girls laughed at something Saya had said one of the girls in the class came up to them. "hey aren't you two the new students from Japan?" The girl said as Sakura and Saya nodded their heads. "Its nice to meet you guys I'm Kimiko." The girl said smiling at them. "Hi I'm Sakura." "And I'm Saya its nice to meet you." The girls said smiling back at kimiko.

Soon some of the other girls came up to them and started asking them questions. "Hey I heard you had to share a room with Min Saya must suck the girl never shuts up." A burnet girl said jokingly. "Is that your naturally hair color." Another girl asked Sakura, "Yes it is." Sakura said with a smile but an annoyed look in her eyes, "Wow I like it, its so unique." The girl said as the annoyed look in Sakuras eyes disappeared.

"Like that's really your naturally hair color you'll get in trouble if your lying like that." Said a girl on the other side of the room, she was a tall and beautiful blonde with her hair pulled back in a high pony tail. "And besides pink hair is so ugly even if it is naturally." The blonde said. "Hey you wanna come over here and say that bitch!" Sakura yelled with and angry look on her face, she was about to walk over there when the bell rang signaling that class had started.

Sakura sat down in her set with a humph crossing her arms over her chest. "That's Anna Marie She's Me. Lee's favorite, she's nothing but trouble." Min whispered as Sakura stayed in her set arms still crossed._________________________________________________________

"How's it going girls?" David asked over the phone. "Nothing yet." Saya said in a serious voice. "Nothing yet my ass I know of a certain blonde bitch that's gonna get sliced if she talks to me again." Sakura said angrily leaning against the wall on the other side of the bath room, as Saya giggled a little at Sakura's mood. They could both hear Naruto in the back ground, "Hah I feel sorry for the girl that pissed Sakura off." He said laughing.

"Louise is doing some research right now, but its very likely that there are Chiropterans in the school." David said in a serious voice. " you shouldn't let your guard down if you find one kill it." David said. "Right." Both girls said becoming serious. "you two there, it is against the rules to have a cell phone on campuses." Ms. Lee said coming into the bath room. "I'm sorry." Saya said hanging up the phone. "any cell phone on campuses is to be taken away immediately, but seeing as you two are new I will look the other way this time but only because you didn't know." She said in a monotone voice, as she left the bath room.

As Ms. Lee left Min came into the bathroom, "Oh so here's where you guys were when you didn't come back I thought you had been kidnapped by the phantom." Min said in a worried voice. "Phantom?" Sakura questioned. "They say that the phantom really likes to go after girls with black hair." Min said making a scary face towards Saya.

"When this school was still just a convict there was a black haired nun named Rosa." Min started to explain the old tale, as they stared to walk outside. "Rosa used to plant roses here but they wouldn't bloom because of the curse of the phantom. But she didn't give up Rosa took care of the rose bushes day, after day and eventually beautiful roses bloomed. The phantom fell in love with the roses and Rosa's dedication, so one night under a crescent moon he appeared in front of Rosa and proposed and Rosa said if you can find me a single steam of a blue rose then I'll marry you. So the phantom searched all over the world for it but he could never find one."

"After searching for many years Rosa finally passed away. Her death made the phantom cry for the first time in his life, his tears soaked the land here and turned the land rich. And when his last tear touched the ground beautiful blue roses bloomed everywhere. He picked one single blue rose, put it on Rosa's grave and disappeared." Min started to finish up the story.

"Now when a girl that looks like Rosa comes to this school the phantom mysteriously reappears, gives her a blue rose and takes her away." Min said as the story ended(I had to look up the episode to get the story right.) "Wow.." Sakura and Saya said in amazement. "You see that bell tower up there?" Min said pointing to a tower in the distance, as Sakura and Saya looked up. "They say the phantom a still appears on that bell tower at night under a crescent moon when the roses are in bloom." "Really… up there." Saya said.

"And you know what I bet one of those two black haired guys right over there is him." Min said looking over at Sasuke and Haji in their gardener outfits talking to an old man. "I mean aren't they gorgeous or what they are the new gardeners they just hired, ever since they started working here all the girls have been going crazy over them." Min said staring at them, "I wouldn't care if one of them is the phantom I would marry either of them in a heartbeat." Min said with a sigh.

Sakura looked over at them again to see two other girls staring and sighing at them, she giggled a little at how every girl was getting so worked up over the two. "I don't think…(giggle)… either of them is the phantom…(giggle) besides isn't that story just a legend." Sakura said still giggling at the girls.

"It's true I heard from a girl that graduated from here that a girl went missing after she

received a blue rose." Min said giving a serious face to show them that she wasn't kidding. Humm." Sakura said as she thought,_ 'if what she says is true then I don't think it was the phantom but most likely a chiropteran…'_ "Well its getting close to lunch so lets go eat." Min said after a while of standing in silence. "You go ahead Min we will meet you there." Sakura said as she noticed Sasuke giving her the sign to come meet with them.

"Alright then I'll see you guys later then." Min said as she walked off." When Min was gone Sakura pulled Saya over to Haji and Sasuke knowing that she didn't see the signal. "So what is it?" Sakura asked in a normall voice so she wouldn't attract attention. "Your

gonna need this incase you find any Chiropterans." Sasuke said showing her a kuni. "Really Sasuke did you think I would go this long without a weapon?" Sakura said as she pulled a kuni out from no where. "Where did that come from?" Saya said in a surprised voice. "That's my little secret." Sakura said putting a figure over her lips.

Saya giggled at Sakuras expression and turned around to see Haji holding out a small dagger. "You will need this" He said repeating what Sasuke had said. "Say Haji what can you tell me about blue roses?" Saya asked in a curious voice. "There is no such thing." Sakura heard Haji say as the two went into a conversation. "Say Sasuke did you know you already have a fan club?" Sakura asked with a giggle. "Great they just wont leave me alone." Sasuke said a Sakura started to laugh more when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well look at this girls not only does she have ugly pink hair but she's also a whore, look how she's trying to seduce the new gardener." Sakura heard as she turned to see Anna Marie walking by with some other girls. "Why you…" Sakura said about to jump at the blonde when Sasuke quickly grabbed her by the arms.

"COME BACK HERE YOU BITCH I'LL SLICE YOUR BLONDE ASS IN HALF!!!" Saya and haji heard Sakura yell as they turned to see Sasuke trying to hold Sakura back as she yelled at Anna Marie. Saya giggle at Sakura's crazy behavior once again, as Haji gave a questioning look. "It's a long story." Saya laughed out.

Once Sakura calmed down Sasuke let her go. "Sakura you really need to work on controlling your anger." Sasuke said taking a breather( trying to hold Sakura back was heard work) "Well she was asking for it, I can control my temper just fine and besides I don't think anyone would mind if I sliced her." Sakura said as she pouted. "Is that right." Sasuke said indicting to when Sakura said she could control her temper. With a smirk on his face Sasuke walk up behind Sakura and whispered in her ear. "So Sakura you where trying to seduce me…"Sasuke said trailing off.

"That's it SASUKE!!!" Sakura yelled as the bell rang meaning it was time to go back to class. "Damn it Sasuke I'll get you next time." Sakura yelled a Saya dragged her off to class._________________________________________________________________

Later that day it was about 10:30pm all the girls in the dorms had their lights out and were asleep except for Sakura She was still awake in her room sitting by the window looking in to the distance and thinking. She was wearing some shorts and a midriff tank to sleep in. The night was calm and peaceful there was a light breeze outside. _'I wonder if we will REALLY find any chiropterans at this school.'_ Sakura thought looking out into the distance, when suddenly a throbbing pain went throw her whole front.

Sakura crippled over in pain as she rapped her arms around her middle. _'What is this?'_ Sakura thought as she slowly lifted her shirt to see that mysterious scar was glowing crimson like blood. She winced as another course of pain went through her body. _'Whats…whats happening… this can't be any kind of jutsu… the pain…the pain is too real… and that dream…'_ Sakura thought as she thought of the dream she had the first night she woke up with this unbearable pain to discover the scar. Sakrua bit her lip trying not to scream.

As the pain started to fade Sakura sensed a presence outside in the distance. Looking out the window she saw something moving over in the bell tower. _'What the…" _she looked closer at the bell tower to see a figure move again. _'this presence is giving off some strange energy… could it be that the story's are true…? No it has to be chiropterans.'_ Sakura thought as she quickly put some baggy black pants on over her shorts and put on some shoes.

As she walked out of her room She saw Saya standing outside her door. "Did you see it too?" Sakrua asked as Saya nodded her head in response. Sakrua nodded "Lets go check it out." She said as they quietly walked down the halls trying not to make a sound. They soon came to a door that was blocked off and had a sign that said keep out. _'I have a feeling that this was not blocked off for safety reasons.' _Sakura thought as she looked over a s Saya, she had determined look on her face but Sakura could see the fear in her eyes.

Sakura put her hand on Sayas shoulder, Saya looked at her giving her a nod as they both slowly opened the doors to the tower. Inside was a blank square room with a set of stairs that spiraled all the way to the top of the tower. It was dark and the air felt ominous. Sakura started up the stairs with Saya not far behind. When they reached the top Sakura looked around the room but there was nothing up there.

The room was about the same as the one down stairs, it was a square room with 1 big stone window on every wall, there was a large bell above them but there was on phantom or chiropteran. Sakura walked over to one of the windows. "This is strange I could have sworn I saw something up here… I even felt its presence." Sakura said looking out into the distance.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she suddenly felt the presence behind her she quickly turned around to see a man standing behind Saya. The man had long black hair and covered one of his eyes, there was a mask that just went over his eyes that looked like bat wings, he was wearing a dark blue cloak. He had a smile on his face that made him look half crazed.

" Saya look out!" Sakura yelled but it was to late. The man grabbed Saya from behind making sure she wouldn't run away. Sayas eyes got big. The mans thick breathing could be heard across the room like a murderer that just found its next victim. "Saya…" He said in sadistic voice. Sakura quickly pulled out her hidden kuni, she started to run at the man, "Let her go!" She yelled as she plunged the kuni into the mans shoulder.

The man quickly disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. He still had a smile on his face as he looked at the dagger stuck in his shoulder, he grabbed a hold of its handle and slowly pulled it out, his face unchanging as he made no sound. They could hear the clank of the kuni hitting the ground as the mans wound quickly healed itself.

"Ph-ph-phantom…" Saya said in a fearful voice. "Damn-it." Sakura said under her breath as she started to pump chakra into her fist as she ran at the phantom. As she came closer the phantom moved out of the way making Sakura punch out one of the walls of the room that was behind him. As the dust from the ruble cleared up Sakura looked over to where the phantom had moved to but he was no longer there.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her but before she could turn around the phantom grabbed her, "You…" He said in a surprised voice. "You can't be her…" He said still holding onto her. "Let me go, Let me go!" Sakura said as she tried to struggle against him. "But…" The phantom kept talking as if he didn't hear her. Saya stood there staring in fear, she tried to move but she found that she was unable to no matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly the phantom started to lift up Sakura's shirt to reveal the scar. "Stop it!!! Let me go!!!" Sakura yelled again. "But… you are…" The phantom said still not hearing her "…The angel…"He said as he touched one of his figures to the scar as he started to trace it. A Scream of pain came from Sakura as her eyes went wide as she started to see images.

She saw a little girl with black hair running… running from something. The girl had a look o sear terror in her eyes, like she was looking at death itself. Sakura suddenly saw what the little girl was running from it was a girl with long hair, with a sword held up above her head that was dripping with blood. Sakura could only see the out line of the girl with the sword, she watched as the girl with the sword got closer and closer until she brought the sword down on the little girl.

Sakura's eyes went wide as the little girl fell to the ground dead. But the next thing she saw made her want to puck her guts out. The girl that had killed the little girl knelt down on the ground next to the little girl and bit into the wound she had made as she started to suck the blood out of her. The scene was horrifying but Sakura could not look away, she could not move she was stuck.

Then suddenly the girl that had killed the little girl started to turn around and Sakura's eyes once again become wide as disbelief and horror filled them. As the girl turned around Sakura saw her face… it was … it was… it was…her own face. It was her who's face was covered in blood… it was her who's hands were stained with the blood of and innocent child… and it was her who had blood dripping from her mouth was a smile on her face like she was happy she had done it.

Sakura suddenly came back to reality, she could feel the pain from the scar but she ignored it, her eyes still held horror as she could still see the scene playing over and over in her head. A kuni came soaring towards that phantoms face as he still held Sakura. The phantom quickly moved out of the way so he would not get hit but the kuni, as he let go of Sakura she fell to her knees face down as she just stayed there.

Sasuke came in through one of the large windows landing in front of Sakura as he got into a fighting stance. The phantom started to move towards Saya when Haji came in through another window slamming his chello case at the phantom, as he moved out of the way once again. This time the phantom landed on of the ledge of the window. "Farwell Saya and Angel we will soon meet again." He said as he jumped off the building as he disappeared.

"He's gone." Said Saya as she finally got over her fear and stood by Haji. "Sakura, Sakura." They heard Sasuke say as they looked over to see Sasuke kneeling down by Sakura who was on her hands and knees, her hair cover her face. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as he shook her. Sakura slowly lifted her head as everyone's eyes went wide.

Sakura had tears running down her face, her eyes were filled with horror and were glazed over. Sakura looked down at her hands only to see them cover in blood. More tears came out. When she heard her name being called she looked up to see Sasuke kneeling down next to her, but suddenly his face twisted into the terrified face of the little girl that she saw in the vision.

"No…" She whispered as she looked at Sasukes face only seeing it as the little girl. "No…" She said again as her eyes went wider and even more tears came out. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke said as he reached out to touch her. "NO!!!" She yelled as she quickly jumped to her feet ignoring the pain in her middle. Sasuke also stood up with a stunned look on his face. "Sakura…" He whispered.

"No…" She said again as she started to back up, the look of terror becoming worse in her eyes. She kept on back up more and more, all she could see was the face of the little girl covered in blood and her hands stained with the girls blood. When she finally back up into the wall she side stepped and stepped up onto the window ledge. Everyone's eyes become wide again as she kept walking back.

Her foot was about to step off the edge when Haji quickly moved across the room and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back in the room and into his chest, rapping his arms around her so she wouldn't try it again. "No, No, NO!!" Sakura yelled as she struggled to get free. "No. No its no TRUE!!!" Sakura yelled struggling even more.

After awhile Sakura stopped struggling her arms fell to her sides and started to cry into Haji's chest. As Sakura cried hared and hared she fell to her knees as Haji came down with her tightening his grip on her. Sasuke looked away not wanting to see Sakura like this and Saya gave a saddened look towards her. After awhile Sakura's crying got quiet and her breathing become labor as she passed out from all the events that had just happened.

Haji picked her put and held her bridle style, her head lay against his chest as one last tear fell from her sleeping eyes. "What… what happened?" Saya asked feeling concerned for Sakrua. "I… I don't know." Sasuke said, "But I think she saw something… an image… I… I…cant even image how horrible it was it had to of been… because according to Naruto Sakura hasn't cried…has not shed a tear since I left and that was 5 years ago." Sasuke said looking at Sakura's sleeping form in despair.

**Ok everyone that's the end of chap 3 of and angels blood sorry it's a little shorter than the other ones but I couldn't thing of more to put in without making it boring **

**I had been waiting to write this chap ever since I thought of the idea of this story it was the very first scene I thought of.**

**I hope you all liked it I made a HajiXSakura scene in there for everyone that wanted a HajiXSakura but im still not sure which couple im gonna do yet so everyone go and leave me a comment and tell me wich couple you want me to do**

**5 more reviews please **

**till the next chap**

**MidnightShadow0110**


	4. Shared Images

**Hey everyone thanks soo much for all your reviews I love knowing that u guys like my story**

**Sorry for the long wait I had a big case of writers block**

**I'm also about to post a new story it's a Naruto Vampire knight crossover its Called "A cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest" **

**I also have a few other ideas for stories the summaries are up on my profile so go check them out and tell me what your think**

**I re-wrote this chap just to fix the gramer mistakes i was informed of sorry that i didn't catch them earlyer hope you enjoy the chap **

**Now without farther interruptions here is the next chap of an angels blood enjoy**

* * *

_Sakura stood in a black empty place, that held nothing and could not see anything except for the image that was playing right in from of her. It was a girl with long hair bent over a small limp dead little girl as she sucked out blood through the wound in her body._

_And as the girl turned around Sakura saw… her …face… her face covered in the child's blood, her hands covered in the blood of an innocent child, and her face that had glowing green eyes and a smile on her face that made she look like she was proud of what she had done. Sakura tried to cover her face, tried to look away from the horrifying image in front of her but she could not she was stuck frozen in that spot. As the image kept on playing over and over right in front of her eyes._

"_No.." she whispered as the images just kept on playing like a broken record. "No…" she said again trying to look away._

"No!!!!!" Sakura yelled as she sat up in her bed breathing heavily, as her hands became fists, gripping the blanket. "So your finally wake." She heard a voice come from the side of her. As she turned to the wall next to her she saw Haji leaning on the wall next to the window. "What are…what are you doing in here?" She asked as she sat in a more comfortable position on the bed. "You have been asleep for 3 days myself and Sasuke have been taking shifts watching over you." Haji answered.

"I see… 3 days…" Sakura said as she started to remember what had happened a few nights ago, she closed her eyes shut trying to get rid of the images. "Are you alright…?" Haji asked remembering the terrified look Sakura had that night. "What are you talking about I'm fine." Sakura said giving the biggest smile she could,

"But.." Haji said about to protest when Sakura interrupted, "Come on I said I was fine, see no burses or anything." Sakura said with a big smile as she turned around to show she had no injuries. Not really knowing how to deal with this kind of stuff Haji decided to let it slide for the time being.

"Now could you please get out so I can change I have to go to school after all." Sakura said smiling as she shoed Haji out of the room. Once he was gone she gave a big sigh of rifle, as the smile on her face soon faded.

* * *

Haji walked to the garden where he was supposed to be working again today when he heard a voice, "Weird isn't it?" Haji turned to see Sasuke leaning against a tree. Haji had a stonic face but his eyes were questioning. "She's been like that ever since we were kids, shes got it set in her mind that she can't let others see how she is really feeling." Sasuke said as he walked over to Haji.

"I've noticed it somewhat in Saya also… I guess in their minds its as if they want to help others and keep the sadness they feel to themselves…" Sasuke said as he looked down. "I guess its partially mine and Naruto's fault we didn't really notice what was happening until it was too late and we couldn't do what we should have done in the beginning."

Haji kept listening as Sasuke finished up his speech. "Look I don't know all that much about Saya but I do know that Sakura is….. dieing… inside… and she knows it… and soon if she hasn't already Saya will know too…" Sasuke said looking down once again.

* * *

Sakura walked out of her dorm room once she had gotten dressed only to be met by Min and Saya. "Sakura your up, Saya said that you were sick and would be out a few more days." Sakura looked over at Saya and smiled before answering. "Yea I was pretty sick but I'm much better now." Sakura said. "Well that's great now lets get to class." Min said as she started to walk down the hall, Sakura began to fallow when Saya pulled on her uniform sleeve to stop her.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Saya asked with a concerned look on her face. "Of course I'm fine there's no damage and besides you didn't think I was gonna make you do this on your own did you?" Sakura said laughing as she started to walk down the halls to catch up with Min. "Hey Min wait for us!" Sakura yelled as her and Saya finally caught up to her.

"Hey are you guys going on the field trip tomorrow?" Min asked as they made their way to class. "Field trip?" Both Sakura and Saya questioned. "Unbelievable you guys don't know about it they have it every year?" Min asked as both girls shook their heads no. "You should take a look at it, here's the flyer." Min said handing a flyer to Saya, as both girls looked at it. "The war museum, it is so boring, I honestly think going to a place like that is a serious waste of time, don't you think?" Min said.

Sakura noticed Saya staring at the flyer weirdly. "hey Saya you okay?" Sakura whispered in a concerned voice. Saya shook her head a few times and nodded her head to show she was fine but Sakura still gave her a skeptical look as Min began to talk again. "Everyones excited about seeing their boyfriends in Hanoi… don't tell me you guys are going to see your boyfriends?" Min said in a half scared voice. "I don't have a… I don't have a boyfriend." Saya said

Sakura giggled as she watched a blush spared across Saya's face. "Me either Min." Sakura said as they kept walking to class. "Ohh good I'm relieved me either." Min said letting out a breath that she was apparently holding. "But I think we are going to go." Sakura said as Saya nodded in agreement. "Great." Min said as the three girls walked into the classroom, only to see tones of girls surrounding their desks.

"Look that's her," "I know I can't believe it."

"Ya she got one…"

"Shhh,"

"They are coming,"

The three heard the other girls whisper as they walked to their desks. Sakura and Sayas eyes went widened at the sight in front of them, on both Saya and Sakura's desk was a single blue rose. Sakura's eyes became glazed over at the memory of the phantom and the images that she had seen that night. "Look that pink slut got a blue rose from the phantom, he must have gone blind to have chosen such an ugly bitch." Sakura heard Anna Marie say as she came out of her trance.

Fury building up in her Sakura pick the rose up off her desk and walked over the Anna Maries desk. "You want the damn thing…!" Sakura said throwing the rose onto her desk roughly, a few blue petals fluttering off of it. "Take it, I don't want anything to do with that damn phantom, your blonde bitch ass can have him!" Sakura yelled stomping back to her set just as the bell rang. Saya looked over at Sakura, concern glazing over eyes.

* * *

Sakura and Saya stood outside, it was about midnight. Sakura looked out at the destroyed path that lead to closed gates on the other side. _"there is this rose garden next to the chapel that Ms. Lee wont let anyone near, not that you could really get to it anyway. It's said that there is a garden behind the gate where blue roses bloom even though no one is taking care of them." _Sakura remembered to words of one of the school girls she had sat with at lunch that day. "Sakura, Saya," they heard a voice behind them, Sakura could fell the presence of Sasuke and Haji behind them. "we heard that blue roses grow there." Saya said pointing to the closed gates.

"We need to get over there and check it out." Sakura said, "But how do we get over there." Saya asked, her eyes going wide with surprise as Sakura and Sasuke jumped to the other side of the path with ease. She suddenly felt an arm around her waist and before she could say anything she felt the wind blow in her face and the sensation of falling as herself and Haji landed on the other side of the path as well.

All four of them walked up to the gate opening it half way surprised that is was unlocked, as they walked through the gate and entered the garden they saw many roses of all different colors, purple, pink, orange. They walked along a path until they came upon a small tower like building, the gate into it was covered in blue roses. "Blue roses…" Saya whispered as she went up and touched one. Sakura stood where she was staring at the roses, there was something about them that made her heart beat faster like they were linked to something.

Snapping out of yet another trance Sakura walked up next to Saya and opened the gate doors, inside was a small room no bigger than a walk in closet, and right in the middle was a hole or more like a seller. "Lets check it out" Sakura said as she jumped down the hole, landing on the bottom, Sasuke and Haji fallowing suit, as Saya took the ladder. At the bottom there was another set of bars with a container in the middle of it. "7-2-1-2-2-6… What could it mean?" Sakura said. Saya walked up and tried to open the gate but it was locked, "Is anyone down there." They heard Ms. Lee yell, they could see the reflection of her lantern on the wall above.

"If anyone is down there come out now." Ms. Lee yelled again as the four pressed themselves against the wall, after a few more minutes of yelling Ms. Lee left shutting the gate door above them. Sakura and Saya sighed in relief, suddenly remembering that the path way was destroyed Sakura climbed up the ladder, she got to the top just in time to see miss. Lee leaving the garden from the chapel. _'interesting…'_ she thought as they all headed back to their dorms.

* * *

"Theres a seller on school grounds?" Sakura and Saya could hear Mr. David say over the phone. "Yes and there are some blue roses blooming there, but about the phantom… I think he is different from the chiropterans I've seen before." Saya said as Sakura '_humped'_ about the mention of the phantom. "What are you talking about Saya?" Mr. David said in a questioning voice. "Well… what I mean is… he seems well… smarter than the others…" Saya trailed off.

"What ever if the damned phantom was really smart he would not have even messed with me to begin with." Sakura ranted on. "chevalier…" They could hear David whisper over the phone. What…?" Saya said, "what was in the seller?" David asked ignoring her question. "Well there wasn't that much down there really…" Saya said. "There was that big container down there." Sakura said. "When we get back from the trip we will go check it out some more." Sakura said .

"No it would be better if you two didn't go back there, just take it easy and be on guard." David said I little too quickly. _'whats that about…"_ Sakura thought as Saya said good-bye to David. "Saya, Sakura!" The two could hear Min yelling as she came up to them. "Come on lets go already!" She yelled smiling at them.

* * *

"The reason we are visiting this museum is so you girls can see the sacrifice people made to make this country what it is today." Mss. Lee said as they entered the museum, Sakura decided to drown out her boring lecture as she looked around at all the guns, knifes and other old artifacts that were hung up on the wall. Sakura yawned getting bored already, Saya giggled a little next her at her behavior. "What its not my fault that miss bore you to tears is soo boring that I'm about to fall asleep." Sakura said in a joking manner as her and Saya broke out into laughter.

They kept walking,listening to Min and the other girls fighting over when the war even took place. Sakura giggle a little at them, she stopped when she noticed that Saya was no longer walking next to her. She looked behind her and saw Saya staring at some pictures on the wall. Sakura walked up to her, "Hey Saya come on we are gonna get left behind." Sakura said smiling. She stopped smiling when she noticed that Saya just kept staring at the pictures.

Sakura took a look at them as well to see what was so amazing but only saw some normal pictures of the war. Sakura noticed Min walking up to them, "Saya.." She said looking at her worried. "Come on Saya lets go." Sakura said as she put her hand on Saya's shoulder, and suddenly her eyes went wide.

Sakura was seeing images, it was of a girl with long black hair, her eyes were blood red and she had blood splattered all over her face. The girl had a sword in her hands and she was slashing away at these big terrifying looking monsters. _'Is this what Saya is seeing?'_ Sakura thought as the image changed now the girl was chasing after a small girl ready to attack her.

As she brought the sword down on the little girl Sakura could hear another girl shout. "STOP IT!!" Suddenly a girl who's body and face were mostly covered in darkness ran in front of the other girl. The girl with long black hair brought her sword down on the other girl it ran across her right arm and leg. The girl covered in shadows fell to the ground and girl with black hair started stabbing her over and over again. The last thing Sakura saw was the girl that had gotten stabbed sitting up her eyes glowing bright green.

The image faded as Min shook Saya, she looked over at her with a terrified look in her eyes. Sakura then suddenly felt a surge of pain run through out her body, as she fell to her knees she could hear Saya say, "No…" and then ran off without another word. "Wait Saya!" Min yelled and then bent down to help Sakura. Standing up on her own Sakura looked at Min. "I'm fine I'm going to go look for Saya." She said and then ran off in the direction Saya had went.

* * *

Saya ran down the street not knowing or looking were she was going, all she could think about was the girl with the black hair, she felt so close to her like as she ran it was like the girl was running as well. She couldn't take it, that image wouldn't go away, she kept on running her breath ragged and shallow she didn't even noticing that she was running into people.

* * *

"Damn it Damn it Damn it Damn it!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the street trying to find Saya _'that's the same exact image I saw it was horrifying I have to find Saya there is no way I'm gonna let her deal with this on her own.'_ Sakura thought as she ran faster. A shoot of pain suddenly went through her again, she had been running through it trying to ignore it but the jolt forced her to stop this time.

Clutching her arm Sakura walked into a near by ally way so no one could see her. She then rolled up her sleeve and her pant leg and then saw on her upper right shoulder and upper thigh were two scars that were not there before. There was also a scar on her leg that looked like something had stabbed through it.

She could also feel the same pain on her stomach left arm, shoulder and thigh as she did where the smaller scar was._ 'Damn it what is happening why do I keep getting these scars every time I have a dream like that…' _she thought but quickly put it in the back of her mind remembering Saya.

* * *

Saya was leaning against a wall in an ally way when she heard a very familiar voice. "Saya…" As she looked up she saw a person emerge from the shadows. As the person got clearer to see Saya's eyes went wide. "Phantom…" She said starting to back up out of the ally. "Saya I've been looking forward to seeing you.." the phantom said walking toward her. When she started to run for the exit the phantom quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of her blocking her only exit. He was about to get closer when. "Hey you stay away from her!" Saya heard a girl yell she looked around the phantom to see Sakura running up and getting ready to punch the phantom.

Sakura was close to attacking the phantom when he quickly moved out of the way. "Damn…" Sakura cursed as she felt the phantoms presence behind her but before she could turn her self around the phantom hit Sakura in the back and sent her flying. "Sorry my angel but I have business with Saya here." He said walked toward Saya.

Sakura was flying toward the end of the ally way and was about to hit the wall, and at the speed she was going she knew the hit would do some damage to her. She closed her eyes ready to hit the cold wall, but what she hit was not cold… it was… warm, strong arms then accompanied the warmth as they rapped round her body preventing her form falling to the ground. Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to see "Haji!" Sakura said surprised, once she got her feet back on the ground Haji released her from his hold.

Looking down to make sure she was okay, Sakura nodded in response, then turned back to Saya who was getting corned by the phantom. Sakura and Haji ran toward Saya but before they could get to her the phantom was sent flying by a great force Sakura looked over and smiled to see Sasuke standing in front of Saya as protection.

Sasuke looked back at Saya, "Are you all right?" her asked a hint of concern in his voice, Saya just nodded surprised that he got to her so fast. Haji then throw Sakura and Sayas swords to them Sakura quickly unsheathed hers while Says stood there eyes still wide. "What… happened back… then..?" She asked just standing there. Haji and Sasuke were surprised by here question she was asking at a time like this and didn't notice that the phantom running up to Saya.

Sakura ran at the phantom ready to strike him with her sword, she swung her sword but missed. The phantom swung his arm around to hit Sakura, she put up her sword to defend herself but she was sent crashing into the trash cans behind her. "Sakura!" Saya yelled looking at the pill of ruble on top of Sakura.

She then turned to the phantom, "What… what did I… what did I do…?" She asked fear in her eyes. The phantom came rushing up to Saya but before he could get to her Sakura jumped in front of him, he grabbed her arm and held in tightly everyone could hear a crack in Sakuras arm as she screamed out in pain. "Sakura!" everyone yelled as Haji and Sasuke came running toward them. "STOP!" The phantom yelled and he tightened his grip on Sakura's arm as another crack was heard this time Sakura bit her lip so that she could stop herself from screaming, blood trickled down her chin from her lip.

"Whats the matter… why are you not attacking?" The phantom said to Saya completely ignoring Sakura. Saya stood there pressed against the wall by Sakuras back,eyes wide. "What happened to the you I knew back then?" The phantom said again. "I don't…I don't know…" Saya said eyes going wider. "What! Your telling me you forgot!" The phantom said.

The image of the girl with long black hair kept playing over and over in Saya's mind her breathing became more shallow and deep. Sakura turned around to see that Saya's eyes had turned blood red._ 'What!'_ she thought her eyes full of surprise. "Yes, yes that's it…. Those beautiful eyes." The phantom said in a sadistic voice. Flashbacks of Sayas family kept playing in her head. "Saya snap out of if!" Sakura yelled.

"SHUT UP!" The phantom yelled throwing Sakura aside. Before the phantom could look back at Says she had already unsheathed her sword and cut the phantoms arms off, her eyes back to normal. "I… I will… I will … except my past, I will learn to except it!" Saya yelled gettingin into a fighting position. Sasuke and Haji were surrounding the phantom and Sakura was getting back up picking up her sword.

"I understand now." The phantom said jumping up onto the building above. He slowly turned around to face the four below, "You… don't remember who you are… or … what you've done." The phantom said. "Then I have a problem… I just cant kill you… without you knowing why!" The phantom yelled taking off the bat shaped mask. "It's the chairman…" Sakura and Saya said together. "Just because you have forgotten does not mean you are not still dangerous… that is all for tonight then…" He said putting his mask back on he turned around and then was gone.

"PHANTOM!" Saya yelled running after him. But by the time she got out of the ally way he was gone. Says glared at the place where she last saw him, when she felt and hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw Sakura smiling at her. "We will get him next time." She said with confidence. Saya nodded and then looked down at Sakuras arm and gasped.

Her arm was bleeding and turning black and blue, it looking disfigured. "Sakura your arm!" Saya said in panic taking her arm into her hands. "Oh don't worry about it." Sakura said removing her arm from Saya's grasp. She brought her other hand up to it as it glowed green as the bleeding slowly started to stop.

After about 8 minutes Sakuras arm was completely healed. "That's amazing…." Saya said, Sakura grinned at her sheepishly, "Thanks," She said then turning to the boys behind her. "Thanks for coming to help us out, we probably would be in a lot worse shape if you guys hadn't of helped, but I think its time for me and Saya to get back." Sakura said smiling at the boys as they nodded. "Should we walk you two back just in case he comes back?" Sasuke asked but Sakura shook her head. "No, no we will be fine bye." Sakura said a little to egar to get away from the boys. She waved them off and started to pull Saya a long with her. "Hey Sakura wait why did you want to get away form them so quickly?" Saya asked.

Sakura kept walking on until she knew the boys where not around anymore, she then stopped and turned to Saya. "Saya…" Sakura said looking back at her, "Ya?" Saya said confused all of a sudden. "The vision you saw." Saya's eyes widened as Sakura brought it up. "How?" Saya asked.

"I Saw it too." Sakura said as Saya nodded in understanding. "I… I know… I know how horrifiling it must have been for you to see…. And all you did was run and try to deal with it on your own… I just don't think you should have to deal with it by yourself…" Sakura said, it had been bothering her since Saya left the museum. Saya's eyes were wide with surprise. "Thank you…"Saya said a smile on her face as she gave Sakura a hug.

Sakura hugged her back as a single tear fell out of Saya's eyes.

Unknowing to them Sasuke and Haji were standing on a ruff top looking down at the scene. _'but you still don't know how to take your own edvise…' _Sasuke thought and Haji sighed.

* * *

**Well that's chap 4 sorry again it took soo long to update I had a big writers block and couldn't figure out how to make the chap interesting but have a sad/action part.**

**I also put a small SasukeXSaya in there for the people who have asked for it if you like the idea of SasukeXSaya then tell me **

**Im getting to the point where I know who is gonna end up with Sakura at the end but there is goin to be multiple pairing with Sakura just only one person is going to be with her in the end**

**Thanks for the review I loved them **

**5 more and I'll try and put the next chap up as soon as possible thanks**

**MidnightShadow0110**


	5. Sweet blood

**Hey everyone thank you do much fro all your reviews I really love reading them **

**I think this is the fastest I have updated **

**Well here you go the 5****th**** chap of an angles blood enjoy**

* * *

Saya laid on her bed in the dorm room with Sakura sitting on the other end leaning against the wall, as Min rummaged through her closest. Both girls were thinking about the night before but both had a slightly different way of thinking about it. "Oh my gosh I don't know what to do… which one do you guys think would look better?" Min said a little panicked as she pulled out two dresses from her closet, one was a yellow off the shoulder dress, with puffed out sleeves, the skirt was layered. While the other dress was a deep red spaghetti strap dress. "What are…" Saya started, "They fore.." Sakura said finishing what Saya was saying.

"Are you kidding… tonight is _the_ party of all parties!" Min said half in shock. "Ohh I forgot all about it." Saya said looking at Min with a sheepish look on her face. "Well I guess it can't be helped." Min said in a joking manner, as Sakura giggled at little. "So what dress are guys going to wear?" Min asked her voice more excited this time. Sakura and Saya looked at each other for a minute and then looked back at Min saying, " I … don't really have a dress." They said in unison as Min's expiration yet again changed to that of shocked.

"Well then…" Min said sticking her head back in her closet, "I'll just have to let you barrow one." Min said coming over to the two girls with dozens on dresses a smile plastered on her face. Sakura sat there in a thinking position for a few seconds until a smile went across her face, "That's okay Min I have an idea." Sakura said getting up and leaving the room, "I'll see you guys at the party." She said and then she was gone.

"Well then…" Min said standing there in confusion for a minute before walking over to Saya. "So which dress do you want?" She asked excitement in her eyes. "Ohh no… you don't have to do that…" Saya said looking down this a sheepish expiration on her face. "Saya…" Min said sitting down next to Saya setting the dresses down as well, "Look I don't know what happened back that the museum but… cheer up it couldn't have been that bad." Min said with a reassuring smile on her face as she looked at Saya.

"Cheer up Saya, you know you look so much prettier when you smiling." "Well thanks." Saya said her face turning into a smile as she turned to Min. "Good then its settled, lets have fun tonigh." Min said as the two girls smiled at each other.

* * *

The ball room on campus was full of people scattered everywhere, all the girls wore formal dresses and the guys all wore tuxes, everyone look their best, the room was beautifully decorated as well. "I wonder if the phantom will make an appearance tonight!" a girl standing next to Min said excitedly. "Oh my gosh imagine the phantom coming to our party!" A girl in pig tails said sighing. "So where is Saya and Sakura?" A girl with long brown hair asked looking at Min.

"Well Saya was almost done when I left and she said she would come down with Sakura they are just fashionably late." Min said as she looked around the room. "Saya!" Min yelled, waving her hand as she spotted the girl walking in through the side door. Saya walked over to where Min was she was wearing a light purple off the shoulder dress that went to her knees and fit her body perfectly. She could hear people talking as she walked by.

"Look its her."

"Ya one of the girls that was hand picked by the phantom."

"She was given a blue rose too."

Saya tried to ignore the whispering as she came up to Min. "Saya your finally here." Min said as Saya stopped in front of her. "Ya but I'm just a little embarrassed." Saya said as she looked down with a blush going across her face. "Embarrassed? What are you kidding you look beautiful in that dress." Min said throwing her arms in the air. "You really think so?" Saya asked looking up a blush still on her face. "Of course." Min said smiling, she looked around for a second and then asked. "Where is Sakura I thought she was coming down with you?" Min asked.

"Oh well she said she would be a few more minutes but she would be down soon." Saya said. "Shes been in her room all day I wonder what she's been doing all this time?" Min asked when suddenly gasps were heard all around the ball room. Saya and Min looked up and gasped when they say Sakura coming down from the long stairway.

Sakura was walking down in a mint green sleeveless dress, it had a soft looking silk top with a little bit of sparkle at the neck line, the skirt went to her ankles, sparkling in the light and had a slit running up on each side to her lower thigh, showing off her beautiful legs. Lastly her hair was done half up and curled at the bottom a few strands of hair framing her face.

Sakura walked up to Min and Saya and smiled, "Good evening girls you both look so beautiful." She said. "Sakura where did you get that dress I thought you said you didn't have one?" Min said still amazed at how great the dress looked on her. "Oh well when we were on the trip I bought some fabric in a local store, I kind of just made this last second." Sakura said giving a sheepish grin to the girls.

"I didn't know you could sew…" Saya said amazed. "Well when I was younger my mom taught me how to do it." She said smiling.

"Well look at this girls don't you think it's a bit odd that the girl who was hand picked by the phantom would wear _that._" The three girls heard an all too familiar voice say, indicating to Saya. Anna Marie walked up with four girls trailing her she wore a light blue ball gown with her hair up in a ponytail, "Hey what is that supposed to mean, I happened to have lent her that dress myself!" Min said putting her hands on her hips. "Oh I am soo sorry." She said sarcastically and then turned to Sakura. "Well I guess we know what happens when a slut tries to dress up." She said this time indicating to Sakura.

"WHAT BITCH YOU WANNA SAY THAT SO MY FACE… hey let go guys… GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!!!!!!" Sakura yelled as Min and Saya held her back from going after Anna Marie who was just walking away. "Honestly Anna Marie is so mean." Min said as Sakura clamed down enough for the girls to let her go. "Ya … but she is…pretty." Saya said with a sigh "Ya pretty …for an ugly blonde bitch ass wannabe." Sakura said snorting at what Saya had said.

The girls around them giggle at what Sakura said, half agreeing with her.

* * *

Sakura leaned against a wall letting the nice breeze from outside cool her off she had just danced with 4 guys and had to take a break, she could see Saya a little ways away eating some chicken against the wall. " Man who knew dancing would be so tiring." She said letting out a sigh. "Well, well don't you clean up nice." Sakura heard a voice say from behind her, she turned around to see Sasuke in a dress shirt and pants and a tie walk up behind her. Sakura smirked, "Thanks you don't look half bad yourself." She said giggling. "Sakura-chan you look soo pretty." She heard another familiar voice say as Naruto appeared next to Sasuke. "Ohh hey Naruto." Her smile a little wider since she had not seen him since the mission started. "We wanted to let you know that we will be waiting if anything happens." She heard another voice as Haji appeared next to the two boys." Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Have you seen anything yet?" Sasuke asked now getting serious. "No not yet, everything seems normal." She said looking at them all. "Okay we will be close by if you need us, David and Julia are here as well." Sasuke said as the three boys disappeared into the darkness. Sakura started to walk back into the ball room when she saw Mr. David, he nodded towards her and she nodded back, she noticed that he was walking towards the garden.

'_must be going to check out the seller we told him about.'_ She thought as walked into the ball room. She had just got back in when she heard all the girls in the room sighing at something.

"Girls look!"

"Oh he is soo cute!"

"Look a blue rose, does that mean he is the phantom?!"

This got Sakura's attention, her face turned to anger, as she made her way over to where she saw most of the girls gathering. Once she got to where she could see the person the girls were talking about she sighed, "He isn't the phantom…" She said in the middle of the crowed was a handsome young man in a white tux, her had beautiful blonde hair that reminded her of Naruto, she could see that he had a blue rose on his suit as well. Sakura could see Saya leaning against a wall away from the crowd as well.

She turned back to the crowd when she heard them starting to talk again. "Oh look she's so lucky." She heard one girl sigh as she looked over to see the supposed _phantom_ walking toward Anna Marie. "That figures guys always did go for the easy girls." She said giggling to herself. She looked back up to see Anna Marie holding out her hand for him to take, but what surprised her was the man walked right past her like she wasn't even there.

"Ohhh man look blonde bitch just got denied, ohh bet you didn't see that one coming did you Blondie!" she yelled holding her stomach from laughing so hard. "Excuse me?" She heard a voice say, she looked up to see the man that had walked right past Anna Marie. "Would you care to dance?" He asked as a waltz started to play. Sakura stood up straight, "Well, you did just do meager ego damage to that blonde bitch so I guess one dance cant hurt." She said slowly giving him her hand.

The man quickly took her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor, he started to lead her as the music picked up. "Hey wow wow!" Sakura said almost losing her balance, while she was being pulled. "Have you ever danced a waltz before?" He asked as he lead Sakura around the dance floor. "Well only a few time before but I cant say I'm very good at it." Sakura said with a sheepish look on her face. "That's quite all right I'll lead you" he said with a smile. The song progressed as the two danced along the floor.

"Your doing great, but while dancing look into your partners eyes." He said looking down. "Wow now your just starting to act like a dance instructor." She said in a joking manner as she got more comfortable with the dancing. The blonde haired man started to chuckle at her comment, "You are very different." He said still chuckling a little. "Why is it that you don't like the girl you were referring to earlier?" He asked as he spun her around. "The blonde bitch has it coming to her." Was all that Sakura said figuring that he was talking about Anna Marie.

The man chuckled once again as he gave her on last spin before the song ended. "Well you are defiantly different from most girls that I have meet and I am glade that I could share this dance with you." He said pulling her hand up and kissing it, a blush rushed to Sakura's face as his lips touched her hand. "well there you are." Sakura heard a man say as she look to the right of her to see a man in a white suit with purple hair wearing glasses walk up to them.

"I finally found you." He said that the blonde haired man looked to him, "Hello Van" The man said back. "My dear…" The blonde haired man said looking at Sakura again, "I would really love to share another dance with you but I'm afraid he has come to fetch me." He said.

"I'm very disappointed…" He said then lifted Sakura's chin so that she was looking up at him, her blush darkening as he did. "But I hope you do enjoy the rest of the party." He said as he took the blue rose off his suit and placed it in her hair. "Lets go." The purple haired man said grabbing the blonde and pulling him away. "Salome you should not waste you time here… if you have time to stop by the school then you have time to look at the results of our experiment." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Alright then… I guess my time here is done…but… I did get to meet a wonderful girl." He said looking back at Sakura as she turned to Saya and Min. "Oh my gosh Sakura…" Salome heard one of the girls say his eyes changed from clam to surprised. _'Sakura… could it be… angel…'_ he thought as he got one more bit of the conversation. "It was no big deal Saya." He heard Sakura say, _'Saya! Well this is very interesting…'_ he thought as he left the ball room.

* * *

"Oh my gosh Sakura I saw you dancing with that guy, you two looked amazing!" Min said in an excited voice. "you two did look great." Saya said smiling at her as well. "Come on Saya it was not that big of a deal really. We just danced." Sakura said in defense, putting her arms up in front of her. The girls started to walk outside as they talked. "So do you think he was the phantom?" Min asked smiling at Sakura. "No, no I don't think he was." Sakura said looking at Saya.

"Oh that reminds me there's this really cute guy I was talking to earlier, I'll introduce him to you okay?" Min said changing the subject. "See you guys later!" Min said running off to find the guy she was talking about. "Well she seems excited." Sakura said as both girls giggled. "Saya…" the girls heard as they looked over to the side to see the phantom running down one of the empty hall ways.

"Phantom!" Saya yelled about to run after him when she heard Min coming up pulling a boy with her. "Saya, Saya this is him this is the guys I was telling you about!" She said coming up to the two. "Min I'm sorry!" Saya said as she ran off in the direction that the phantom had gone. "Saya wait!" Sakura yelled starting to run after her. "What's wrong Saya!" Min yelled back in a worried voice but both girl were already gone.

Sakura was catching up with Saya when she stopped in an empty hall way far away from the party. Both girls were looking around when Julia came up to them, "Saya, Sakura what's wrong!" She said quickly. "It's the phantom!" Saya said still looking around. "Phantom?" Julia questioned as they all heard a door creak, they looked back to see the phantom walk through large doors. Saya and Julia started to run after them, "Guys!" Sakura yelled running after the phantom as well as Sasuke, Naruto, and Haji jumped down from the ruff above them.

"The phantom is here come on!" Sakura yelled looking behind her at the boys, Haji through Sakura her sword and run up to give Saya hers. The 6 ran into the chapel to see the phantom run throw a set of steel doors. "That's the entrance to the seller." Saya said as they fallowed after the phantom. "David is still down there!" Julia said as they started to run in. Saya was the last going down the ladder in the seller when everyone heard a gun shoot sound off. "David!" Julia said running ahead of everyone.

* * *

Sakura, and Saya just came out of the seller when they saw Julia running up to them. "Miss Julia!" Saya yelled, "Saya you need to go back and tell Lewis that…" Julia said her sentence being cute short as the phantom dropped from above them. "Phantom!" both Saya and Sakura yelled. Sakura and Saya unsheathed their swords, getting into a fighting stance. "Get back miss Julia." Sakura said as she tightened her grip on her sword.

Sakura watched as Saya pressed her thumb against the blade of her sword until it bleed just enough for the blood to run down the sword, she closed her eyes and when she opened them they were glowing blood red. "Saya what are you doing? Sakura said in confusion, but Saya just ignored the question and focused on the phantom. Sakura looked up when she heard the phantom chuckle.

"I know that I shouldn't…but I just cant help it… I can't resisted the taste of a forbidden fruit." The phantom said, as a dagger went sailing past his head, Haji came running in attacking him with his cello case, Sasuke and Naruto fallowed soon after him. Haji ran up hitting the phantom into a stack of barrels making a large cloud of smoke.

Sakura and Saya ran up to see Haji and the phantom fighting on the other side of the stake of barrels, Haji throw his cello case at the phantom time after time but he just kept blocking it. "Haji!" Saya yelled. As she and Sakura watched them fight. The phantom blocked yet another one of Haji's attacks but this time he held the cello case in place, "your not bad at all… that's Saya's chevalier for you…" He said.

'_chevalier…'_ Sakura thought as she watched the phantom throw Haji throough another set of barrels, "Haji!" Sakura and Saya yelled. The phantom quickly looked toward the two suddenly jumping toward them knocking Sakura out of the way, he started to attack Saya. Saya dodged in and out of the phantoms attacks, she swung her sword the second she got the chance but missed. While Saya was distracted from her missed hit the phantom turned around and sliced at her side successfully cutting her side. "Yes, Yes, Dance for me." The phantom yelled at he throw a few more sliced at her cutting her up pretty good.

Saya stood panting with her sword in place ready to attack again, her dress was splatter with blood and shredded everywhere. The phantoms eyes widened and then went back to normal as Saya swung her sword again this time the phantom caught her hand with and abnormally large arm. "Saya… you still haven't… completely woken up yet have you?" He said looking into her eyes as they started to turn back to their normal color.

The phantom quickly let go as Sakura came up and swung her sword in the place the phantom had been a few seconds ago, Saya stepped away from the scene a little. "This time I'm not going to let you get away!" Sakura yelled running up to the phantom, aiming for his right arm but missed just barley. Sakura quickly got her composure back and tried to slice at him again, but this time the phantom dodged and cut into her side, creating a large gash.

Sakura yelled in pain as her arm instinctively went to her side, the phantom took this time to slice at her again this time cutting her arm and legs. Sakura screamed out as she lost her balance and fell to the floor. "My angel you just keep getting in the way…" the phantom said as he ran toward her ready to attack. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the attack, but when it never came she slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto standing in front of her, the phantoms claws digging into his arm.

"Naruto…" Sakura said she was losing a lot of blood and fast. Sakura was suddenly starting to feel dizzy and there was something else… something smelled soo good but she couldn't figure out what. A gun shoot was heard as David faired at the phantom making him back away form Naruto. "Saya I'm soo disappointed you havnt woken up … you were to full of anger and sadness back then…" The phantom said as Haji, Sasuke and Saya ran up to the phantom starting to attack him as Naruto fell to the ground.

Sakura was still laying on the floor when her head turned to Naruto getting a good whiff of what ever smelled so good coming from him. She started to walk toward him, her eye glazed over, Naruto looked up to see Sakura standing behind him looking down at him. "Sakura…?" he said confused on why she was just standing there. Sakura slowly sat down next to Naruto and took his wounded arm into her hands. She was looking down at the wound her hair covering her face.

"oh don't worry about it Sakura you can heal it later." Naruto said giving a sheepish grin, but when Sakura didn't move and inch Naruto's expression changed to worry. "Sakura…?" He asked again trying to pull his arm away, but Sakura's grip on it tightened almost painfully. "Sakura…?" Naruto said. Sakura's head slowly started to lift up and what Naruto saw surprised him. Sakurs's eyes were glowing bright green, and she had a big smile on her face.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sakura brought her head closer to the wound on his arm, her moth opened as if she was going to bit him. "Sakura stop!" Naruto yelled trying to pull away but Sakura's grip only tightened this time Naruto winced in pain.

* * *

Haji, Sasuke and Saya were fighting off the phantom when Haji heard Naruto yell., he looked over to see Sakura leaning over him her eyes glowing bright green as he moth was about to bit naruto's wounded arm. "No…" He said and rushed over to the two as quickly as he could. Haji got to Naruto and Sakura just in time, Sakura had her moth on Naruto's wound blood smearing her face with blood, about to bit him when Haji pulled Sakura back away from Naruto.

Haji held Sakura in place as she jerked and squirmed trying to get away. He turned to Saya, Sasuke and the phantom when he heard the phantom speaking, "Well Saya I'm afraid that I must go and take care of some business, I regret not getting to dance with you… farewell, maybe next time you can save me a dance." The phantom said throwing down a blue rose before vanishing.

"What…" Sakura said panic in her voice. Everyone turned to Sakura who was still being help by Haji. Haji looked down to see that Sakura's eyes were back to normal. "What…?" Sakura said again looking down at her hands that were covered in blood, she put a part of her hand that was not covered in blood up to her mouth only to find that in too was covered in blood. Her eyes were wide with fear as she slowly turned toward Naruto and his wounded arm, her eyes widened even more as she saw that there was a hint a fear he was hiding in his eyes.

A fear… of … her… "No…" She said putting the pieces together, "No…" She said again remembering the images she saw of herself sucking the blood of a small child. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed out loud as tears poured out of her eyes uncontrollably. She rapped her arms around herself tightly her nails digging into her skin making it bleed, Haji saw this and pulled her hands away form her arms pulling her into his chest as she gripped his shirt tightly as she screamed out, tears pouring out of her eyes.

Everyone stared in shock and… fear as well, they had figured out what had happened by looking at the scene. David took a deep breath before saying, "We need to move now." His voice was grave and demanding at the same time. Haji nodded as he slipped his arms under Sakura's back and legs as he picked her up, she had stopped screaming but was still sobbing and crying uncontrollably. Everyone nodded as they started to move out.

* * *

Min was sitting on the edge of some steps away form the party with the boy she had met earlier that night when David walked out talking into a phone "That's right bring the car around to the cathedral we cant let that truck get away from us." He said walking forward. Julia came out after him fallowed by Sasuke, and Naruto. "Hurry," David said as Saya came out fallowed by Haji and Sakura.

"Saya?!" Min said surprised. Saya and Hajij stopped as a car rolled up. Saya and Haji turned around as Min gasped at the sight in front of her. Saya stood there her eyes had turned back to glowing blood red, her dress was torn and splattered with blood and she had cuts all over her body. Sakura was in Hajis arms her eyes looked distant as tears still streamed down from them her dress was as well torn and he had three large gashes on her body that had just stopped bleeding.

"Min…" Saya said a few cuts on her slowly starting to heal them selves. "Saya, Haji what are you doing lets go!" David yelled at them from the car, Saya just stood there in shock. "Saya…" Haji said as the three went to the car, Min still stood there with face full of fear and surprise, as the car drove off.

"According to our contact that truck with the container had boarded a bout that is heading up the river." Lewis said as he drove the car away from the school, David in the seat next to him. "I hear there's sink flesh research farm up stream." Lewis said explaining everything that he knew. "I see that container matches the description in Joels diary." David said, as they kept driving.

Sakura, Saya and Haji sat in the back seat Sasuke, Naruto and Julia were in another car. Saya was sitting next to Haji her hands in fists as she looked down at her lap her eyes were back to normal now. Haji sat next to Saya with Sakura on his other side she had not let got of his shirt since he had hugged her, and her head was innocuously laying on his shoulder. Sakura was on the brink of passing out, tears were still falling from her eyes. "Haji…" Sakura said in a faint voice as he looked down at her, "Why…??" was the last thing she said before she passed out on his shoulder, as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Haji gave her a saddened look before he looked over at Saya who was still looking down at her lap, he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Haji looked back over at Sakura when he felt his other hand being grabbed her looked down to see Sakura gripping it for dear life, her face was twisted into pain and sadness as she slept….

* * *

**Oh my gosh I think that is the fastest I have updated **

**I hope you all like it I had another SakuraXHaji scene in there**

**Apparently not everyone wants a SayaXSasuke as a side couple so tell me who you think I should put her with **

**I pretty much have who I'm gonna have Sakura end up with but I'll make it were you wont know till the end because there are multiple side couples for Sakura but if you send me your opinion on Sakura's pairing I still might change it **

**Thanks for all the reviews 5 more please and thank you**

**MidnightShadow0110**


	6. I understand

**Hey everyone thank you for all of your reviews**

**Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**The claim sound of water bouncing off a boat could be heard. Everyone was on a small boat going down a swamp like river, Kai and Riku had joined the 8 when they arrived at the river a few hours ago. Sakura was sitting at the front of the boat, her arms raped tightly around her knees that were pressed to her chest. She had already healed herself and Saya, and had changed into kaki shorts, a white t-shirt with a tan button up vest over it.

She didn't really want to be around anyone, she was ashamed, angry, and even frightened by herself. Saya stood behind Sakura letting the breeze claim her down, she had changed as well she now wore kaki shorts and a big bottom up tan shirt with a belt raped around her waist. Saya also had no real desire to be around people, the two girls made a great pair. At the moment Saya was thinking about what had happened at the museum.

Haji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kai leaned on a wall that was close to the front deck, at the moment the three were filling Kai in on what had happened at the school. "Sounds like they both went through hell… how are they?" He asked even though the way the two were acting could have been a dead give away. No matter how well the girls hide their true feelings they still were never ones to want to be alone. "Saya said that she just needed to think, and I tried to tell Sakura that it wasn't her fault back at the school but…"

_Flashback-_

_Sakura was walking hastily over to the boat that was waiting to take them all down the river, when Naruto came up behind her. "Hey Sakura you ready to kick some phantom ass!" Naruto said trying to cheer her up, but Sakura just kept on walking like she had not heard him at all. "Sakura…?" Naruto said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto… I just… I need to be alone just to think okay?" She said turning around with a big cheerful smile on her face, but Naruto could tell it wasn't true._

"_Sakura you know… what happened back there… wasn't your fault…" Naruto said putting on a smile for her, as she turned around, "Don't push yourself to say things that aren't true Naruto…" She said before walking off._

_End flashback-_

"I see…" Kai said looking down at the ground not really knowing what to say at that moment. Haji sat there just listening to the conversation, he could tell that Sakura could hear what they were saying.

"Our primary objective is to get rid of Diva…" Sakura and Saya heard David say to Lewis. "Did you say Diva…" Saya said turning around to look at David. He nodded his head yes. "But what about the phantom?" Saya asked with a confused look on her face. "The phantom… is a chevalier his only purpose is to protect Diva." David said in a clam voice looking down at the ground in front of him. "Everything that we have done up until now has been to illuminate Diva." He continued. "so what will happen after we get ride of Diva?" Saya said still wanting to know the full view of the situation. "Then it will all be over for you." David said in the same clam voice.

"Ohh… I see so it will all end after this." Saya said more to herself then anyone else as she turned around. _'I have a feeling it wont be as easy as they are putting it out to be…the phantom was a challenge in himself and if he was just a bodyguard then we are in for it big time.'_ Sakura thought, as she could see a smaller boat coming toward them. When the boat was right next to their own Sakura watched as David and Lewis helped four people out of the smaller boat.

Once they were all settled in a group David called Sakura, Saya, Naruto, Sasuke, kai, and Haji over to himself and the rest of the group. Sakura was the last to sit down and felt a little skeptical about the new comers, but David seemed to know them. "My name is Clara" Said a girl with black hair pulled back in a high pony tail with a strand of hair falling around each side of her face. "Macoue" the women said jabbing a thumb at bald dark skinned man. "Spencer" She said moving onto the next person in the group, who had short, light blonde hair. "And Rogers" The women said pointing the last person in the group, a tall man in sunglasses.

The strange thing Sakura found about these people was when each one of their names were said they each pulled out some kind of red stone, all in different shapes. "Now are you sure that this is not a deco." The women known as Clara said sounding all business. "The color shape and number are all the exact same as what was verified 30 years ago." David said in and all business voice as well, as he handed a few pictures to Clara. "So what's the plan once we get there." Clara said seeming convinced by David's reasoning. "We will arrive about one mile down stream of our destination, from there we will head out." David said as a he pulled out a map outlining the path with his finger. "So we will be going through the jungle?" Clara half asked half said. "right, the only way we can get to the container is to bust through this building." David said looking up from the map in front of him.

"What about the chiropterans?" Clara asked again not leaving any detail untouched. "Saya, Sakura." David said waiting a second before looking at them. "Yes?" both girls said in unison. "Can you do it?" David said almost more out of question but only Sakura could tell. "I'll try." Saya said her face full of determination as Sakura nodded in agrment.

* * *

The group had just arrived in the jungle and were heading toward their destination. Sakura and Saya walked side by side with Haji, Sasuke, Naruto and kai not far behind, Riku after a short argument was left on the boat with Lewis. The 6 teens were a short distance behind the rest of the group, and so far everything was going smoothly. But suddenly the constant sound of birds chirping stopped as did Sakura putting a hand on her handle of her sword about to pull it out until she suddenly stopped. She noticed Saya could sense it to seeing her stand still as the rest of the group got their weapons ready.

"Saya, Sakura?" David said noticing their sudden stop. "That song…" Saya said softly but just loud enough for David to hear. "What song Saya?' David said looking at her skeptically. "I hear it too…" Sakura said staring forward as the soft melody hummed through her head. There was a sound behind the two that made Sakura and Saya turn around to see Haji struggling to stay standing as he griped his wrapped arm tightly. "Haji!?" Sakura said coming out of her trance and rushing over to her struggling comrade. She took his wrapped arm in her hand and was about to try and heal it when he slightly pulled away.

Sakura looked up at Haji who had gotten a hold of himself and was standing straight up now. "Its fine." He said in a soft voice, as Sakura nodded in understanding. The group began to walk again getting closer to their target, making sure that they hide themselves better as they got closer and closer. Suddenly both girls stopped again seeing images in their head but they were different. Sakura saw an image where it looked like she was seeing out of the eyes of someone chasing after a girl in a stone corridor filled with many roses.

While Saya was seeing an image where she was seeing out of another's eyes running down a stoned hallway filled with many roses and a large door at the end. Once the image faded Sakura noticed that Saya had stopped once again at the same time she had. Noticing that she was looking tired Sakura went over and put a hand on Saya's shoulder. "I think we are getting close." She said putting a reassuring smile on her face. Saya nodded back and both girls jogged forward to catch up with the others.

In the distance a fairly large house could be seen, as the sound of 2 helicopters could be heard over head. "Seahawks, most likely to transport Diva." Clara said looking up. "That means we aren't too late." David said about to head forward again before stopping. The sound of children's humming could be heard by everyone in the group. Everyone went for a gun as Sakura griped her head pulling at the hair. _'what is this why does it seem so familiar…' _Sakura thought it as almost terrifying that this ere sound was familiar in a way. Next to her Haji was gripping his wrapped arm again as Saya stared ahead.

Out of the trees on the sides of them, small children dressed in long red cloaks started to emerge. Sakura lifted her head up when she heard a familiar voice. "Welcome." The voice boomed from the house ahead. There standing on the second floor balcony stood the phantom. "I'm happy to see you both again… Saya… angel." He said again a crazed smile present on his face. "Its almost like that day so long ago…" He said looking down at them. "No…" Saya said thinking of the images she had seen from the museum. Sakura's eyes widened as she thought of the image she had seen with the phantom and what had happened with Naruto. "Please stop!" Saya said in a frantic voice, Sakura could see she was visibly shaking. _'Bastard' _she thought as she stepping toward Saya putting a hand on her shoulder to confer her. She glared with hate up at the phantom until her own shaking started as she eyes went wide at what the phantom said next. "Now let us replay our own version of the Vietnam war!" Suddenly the image she had seen the night in the bell tower came back only this time in much greater detail.

As she was drinking the blood of the young girl she could see dead bodies all around her, and after she had finished with the girl she watched as she was chasing another person with hungry eyes. The image flashed in and out of her head going from the reality of what was happening in front of her to the horror movie in her head. She fell to her knees pulling at her hair in an attempt to get the image out of her head; she could faintly hear Saya yelling next to her for everything to stop. She felt like she was floating in her own little horror movie world everything outside of her was blurring, until one of the children in the red cloaks lunged for herself and Saya. Only to be stopped by Haji who throw a dagger at the Childs heart. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the dagger slowly being pushed out of the kid's body, before it exploded into a child like monster.

Forgetting the painful image from before she quickly stood and shouted at the phantom, "You bastard that was a child, how could you do such a thing to an innocent child!" She screamed tears of anger threatening to spill over but she willed them back not wanting them to fall. Sakura watched as the rest of the kids exploded into monsters as the phantom watched with a sick twisted grin on his face. She saw Saya fall to her knees griping her head like she had done before, but her attention was soon moved to the little monster lunging at Saya she quickly pulled out her sword and slashing the thing in half. "Saya, Sakura!" She heard David yell, she turned around to see that he had kicked in the door to the house. She looked at Saya who was still on her knees; she knew she couldn't carry Saya and protect her from the monsters at the same time.

Reading her mind Sasuke came up next to her picking up the trembling Saya, nodding at her, telling her to watch his back, she nodded back and got into a fighting stance as she fallowed the two inside. Sasuke had safely gotten Saya in the house and Sakura was about to fallow when she saw a monster jump on one the red shield fighters. She started to run over to help him only to run into Haji, she tried to run around him seeing the person being devoured by the monster. But before she could even get a step closer to him Haji grabbed her by the shoulders shaking his head, noting she couldn't save him now. Sakura franticly looked back and forth from the almost dead man and Haji, after thinking for a minute she looked down at the ground nodding her head in understanding. After he knew she wasn't going to try and run to help the man Haji let her go and quickly lead her into the house.

After running deeper into the house Sakura and Haji meet up with the scene of David, Clara, and Naruto fighting the Monsters that had supposedly broken through a window, while Sasuke and Kai were protecting a still shaking Saya. Sakura quickly went to help fight off the monsters as she quickly sliced one of the monsters that was about to attack David, only to see it heal its own wounds. _'What!'_ She thought as she heard David's voice. "Sakura your blood needs to be on the sword or they wont die!" Sakura looked at him with confused eyes. "What, why?!" She yelled as she sliced another monster. "You said the first time you were fighting chiropterans you remember cutting your hand, so your blood might be able to kill them!" He yelled fending off the monsters the best he could. Standing for a second Sakura slowly slit her hand over her sword letting her blood run down to the tip, she suddenly felt like she was having an adrenalin rush before she quickly sliced through a monster about to attack Saya she watched as it stayed down this time. But the thrill of the adrenalin rush was short lived when she suddenly stopped standing still, hearing the same song running throw her head she had earlier. She could faintly hear Clara yelling at Saya to fight. She was once again brought back to reality when a monster jumped down from the stairs to attack; she killed the horrid thing just a inch before it would have hit Saya.

"Sakura!" David yelled back at her, Sakura looked up to see that the rest of the group was heading to a safer location, She looked over at Sasuke who nodded know what she meant. He carefully put Saya on Sakura's back, once she was situated Sakura, Sasuke and Haji set off with the rest of the group. They soon came to a large room, Sakura watched as one of the men barricaded the door with a sofa, as she genteelly laid Saya on the soft surface of the sofa and looked down at her. Saya seemed to be in a trance, and she kept mouthing words that Sakura couldn't make out. She was about to confer the girl when the large room was suddenly ambushed by tons of the monsters. Now knowing how to deal with them Sakura quickly slide her hand over her sword and went into the pursuit of attacking the little demons. She was about to attach another Chiropteran when David yelled at her again, "Sakura watch out!" His voice sounded panicked, she quickly turned around to see Saya standing behind her with her sword out, "Saya, your fina-" she never got the finish her sentence as Saya brought her sword down on her, she had just jumped out of the way in time for it to miss her. "What the hell Sa-" She cut her self off when she got a good look at Saya, her eyes were glowing bright red and her had an aura of death around her. "No…" Sakura whispered remembering when she had lost it and attached Naruto. _'no not Saya too…'_ she thought as she watched Saya attack the child demons.

Her eyes going wide when she saw Haji try to stand in her way, she started to run toward them as Saya was bringing her sword do on him. She lunged for him knocking him out of the way just in time, the two slid a few feet away before coming to a halt, once they had stopped Haji gave her a look that said _you shouldn't have done that_ but it was unseen by Sakrua, for right after they had stopped she was on her feet again. "Saya…" She heard Kai whisper; she looked over at him staring with wide eyes. Looking back at Saya as she killed the last of the monsters, she could feel the presence of the phantom as she entered the room, "I finally get to see the Saya I remember." But Sakura paid no attention to him as she ran toward Saya who was making her way over to the phantom eyes still glowing red. _'Saya I wont let you do what I did…'_ she thought as she came up to the girl standing in front of her, doing something nobody in the room expected. She slapped Saya straight across the face, watching as angry red eyes turned back to her, Sakura quickly knocked Saya's sword out of her hand.

There was a long silence the only thing that was heard was Saya's growling, before the room was enveloped in gasps, as Says lunged at Sakura biting into her neck. _'I would rather you attack me than the others… I understand and I wont fear you…'_ Sakura thought as she wrapped her arms around Saya as she sunk her teeth deeper into her neck. Sakura gasped in pain before she whispered in Saya's ear. "Saya snap out of it… this isn't the real you and you know it… your not like those monsters… come back… we are here for you…" After a few seconds she could feel Saya's teeth loosen before she completely let go of her neck. "What? No!" She could hear the phantom hiss behind her as she held Saya at an arms length to see her glowing eyes fade back to normal. She could feel the presence of the phantom leave, as Saya started to figure out what had happened, "No…" She whispered. Sakura hugged her tightly not wanting her to break down. "Its okay Saya." She whispered trying to calm her down. "Did I do this?" She asked, a question she already knew the answer to.

"You did not have any control over it Saya it is not your fault." Sakura said calming her down the best she could. "Sakura we need to get to the container." David said Sakura looked back at him and nodded, helping Saya up as they headed back outside. She heard Saya gasp as she looked at Clara's dead form on the ground. "Come on Saya…" Sakura said she did not need to see that at this moment. Sakura, Saya, Sasuke, Naruto, Haji, Kai and David ran back throw the house until they came to the exit to find four men standing around a large container and a helicopter. Sakura gasped in shock remembering the blonde from the dance they had gone to. "That man…" She whispered watching him as he smiled at her before leaving in the helicopter. Suddenly the phantom started to transform into a hideous monster with red glowing eyes.

Sakura, and Saya ran at he phantom both striking as he blocked their attacks, fallowed by Sasuke, Naruto and Haji attacking as well. Kai and David were shooting at the thing from behind, as all seven attacking. The phantom quickly took a slice at Sasuke, Naruto and Haji knocking them all out of the way at once, throwing them at Kai and David. Saya went to attack the phantom but he dodged the attack and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back as he screamed out in pain, Sakura ran up and took the chance to take a slice out of him. Once Saya was free both girls attacked the monster at the same time making a large gash on its arm. Howling out from the girl's blood penetrating its skin, the phantom quickly started to retreat to the upper levels of the house, Sakura and Saya in hot pursuit.

But when they had gotten to the top floor of the house all they saw was the chopped off arm of the phantom and a blood trail that lead to the outside but no phantom in sight.

* * *

The sun was setting painting the sky beautiful colors after a not so beautiful day, the 7 were back on the boat with Julia, Lewis and Reku. Sakura was sitting at the front of the boat again as she listened to Kai and Reku conferring Saya saying that she didn't have to do things alone. She smiled at the scene of Saya crying on Reku's shoulder and Kai conferring her. She looked back at the scenery in front of her when she heard someone sit down behind her, she turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder only to see a person she was not expecting sitting behind her.

Haji was giving her a reassuring look that said 'you also did not have to do things alone,' she smiled back at him and did something out of character. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, pushing her face into his chest, normally she would have just smiled but for some reason her mind had a distant thought to do this, like it was something she had done a million times before. Surprised Haji just sat there for a moment before hesitantly placing his arms around her back in a friendly way. Sakura sat there not crying like her eyes so wanted to do but just basking in the friendly confer that seemed oh so familiar. "Thank you…" She whispered.

* * *

**READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay so that is the end of chap 6 hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry it took so long to update I had a bad case of writers block. **

**Thank you to every one that has reviewed **

**Here are the answers to some questions you all have asked:**

**1****st**** I am changing up the couples from my original plane soo there will be three parings with Sakura and three with Saya I think I have who I want Sakura with at the end but I might change in between the other three but you guy get to chose who Saya ends up with so tell me if you like SayaXSasuke, SayaXKai or maybe SayaXNaruto( the three with Sakura are Haji Kai and Salomen)**

**2****nd**** Sakura does not have a chevalier… Yet…**

**3****rd**** I will be writing this pretty much by the storyline only Sakura Sasuke Naruto and myself are going to make big changes and I mean big epically at the end**

**4****th**** When Saya saw those images at the museum, what she saw is all she knows about she will figure out details of the images latter on.**

**BIG- I have been reading another blood plus naruto cross over and I absolutely love it is amazing and soo good I highly recommend it the name is "Obscured Dawn" ****by LeaveMeInTheDark. If you love blood plus naruto cross overs you will love this story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Also I will be posting another story soon and if you read it I want you all the review it hard and really tell me what you think**

**I also have some more ideas for stories, there is a poll up on my profile soo tell me what you all think I should write next please**

**And please review every one I really apricot them!!**

**MidnightShadow0110 **


	7. The Truth?

**Hey everyone I apologize a million times over for how late this update is I've just been having soon issues lately and not completely feeling like myself so I apologize I'm going to try and update all my stories in the next week and hopefully update with more than one chap if I can, I just got a new computer and got Microsoft word going again soo updates should hopefully come faster now but I might have another relapse and take some time off from writing but hopefully I will not have to.**

**I give a large thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or reviews every chap that I write it's a great confidence buster and give I give a big thanks to you ~cookies for everyone~ ;) hah I always wanted to say that**

**On another note I will probably be writing some new crossovers and other stories soo keep a look out for those coming up and tell me what you think **

**And now without further a due here is the 7****th**** chap of "An angles blood" **

* * *

The air was brisk and cold as it wiped past the group known as "red shield" as they began to board the Trans Siberian Express. Small flakes of snow blew into Sakura's face as the chilling wind picked up again, the smell of smoke could faintly be detected in the air. As each person carefully boarded the train, David told who would be rooming with who on their two day trip. "Sakura and Saya, you two will share a room, Naruto and Sasuke, Reku, Kai, and Haji will share a room, Julia and Leza will share and Lewis and I will share a room." David said not leaving any room for anyone to argue. Leza, a woman from red shield who had joined them right before they had gone to the train.

Everyone started to go their separate ways heading off to their rooms, it was about 11 at night and everyone was tired from the journey. Sakura and Saya entered their room, saying their goodnights to everyone before entering. The room was fairly small just enough room for two people to stand and walk around each other, the room had two beds one on each side of it. Claiming the bed to the left Saya laid down on its soft surface. Sakura tucked both hers and Saya's luggage under beds making sure that it would stay there before taking up the bed on the right, sitting against the wall so that she could look out the window.

They sat there in silence for a while before the sweet sound of a low alluring melody found its way into their room. Sakura relaxed a little more into her sitting position as she sighed, the sound was completely mesmerizing and relaxing. "This sound it seems so familiar…" Sakura breathed out closing her eyes and she took in the deep breath. "That's Haji playing" Saya said sitting up and closing her eyes as the song relaxed her, "It takes me back…" She said taking in the warm melody and it continued its tantalizing song. They sat there enjoying the sweet melody until the soft sound of a zipper being unzipped brought Saya out of her trance. She looked over to see Sakura going through her bag looking for something.

A few moments later she pulled out a larger than normal, hard cover black leather bond book. Saya gave her a questioning look as she then took out a fine tipped pen and opened the book. "It's a sketch book." Sakura answered Saya's unvoiced question. "A sketch book?" She questioned not ever seeing Sakura pull it out before. "Yeah I bought it with that fabric from the field trip my other one was full." She said smiling at her as she flipped to the first page in the book. "I've never seen you draw before…" Saya said looking out the window at the passing scenery. "Its been a little to hectic honestly so this journal is pretty much completely empty." She said giggling a little as her pen made contact with the paper and the soft sounds of the pen scratching against the paper was all that was heard for a little while.

Sighing Saya looked back over a Sakura seeing that she was still intensely drawing in her book so she decided to try her hand at sleeping again finding it surprisingly easy as the soft scratching of pen on paper and the soft hum of Haji's music lulled her into sleep, the sound making her feel the most at ease she has been in a long time.

* * *

Saya groaned as the dazzling rays of the sun hit her face, her eyes squinting open as she looked at the clock on the far wall, it read 12:31pm. Knowing that it was time to get up, she stretched her unused muscles and sat up in bed yawning as she got up to change cloths. She slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and lastly put on a pair of winter boots. She was just about to walk out of the room when something on Sakura's bed caught her eye, walking back over to the bed she look down to see Sakura's sketch book open. She was just about to shut it not knowing if the journey was private or not when the ink sketched picture on the inside caught her eye. Hey maroon colored eyes widening at what she saw, it was herself sitting on her bed looking out the window of the train, the picture itself was amazing, it looked like she had taken a black and white photo, the details were astonishing to say the least.

She was so mesmerized by the picture that she almost didn't notice the writing at the bottom, "To wonder what the depths of these eyes see the world as, is like wondering why we were put on this earth, so mysterious yet so telling, the eyes of a girl I'm glade I did not have to go without meeting, a true treasure and a beloved friend. Saya Myiagusuku." She let the words play over in her head over and over as a smile graced itself over her lips, closing the book Saya headed out to the dinning area where she figured everyone would be, _'I'll have to thank her later.'_ She thought the gesture was more than nice and she had been needing something to brighten her mood for long time now. Once she arrived in the dinning area she heard a familiar voice call her name. "Saya your finally up!" Sakura yelled waving Saya over to where everyone was sitting.

"Yeah like your one to talk." Kai said laughing at the girl next to him, "Yeah Sakura-chan you didn't even get up till about 20 minutes ago!" Naruto said laughing along with Kai. "Hey if that damn school hadn't made me get up so damn early maybe I wouldn't need the extra sleep." She said pouting slightly. "extra sleep I'm pretty sure me and Naruto had to drag your ass out of bed more than once because you sleep in so much." Sasuke said smirking at her as Saya sat down next to him giggling at their conversation. "Man, you guys are mean, this is why I love Reku more than all of you!" She said pulling Reku into a big hug from across the table, making everyone break out in another fit of laughs as she smashed him in her hug.

'_This is exactly what we needed, everything has just been too stressful lately.'_ Sakura thought giggling along with everyone else. After everyone calmed down from their laughing fit a new conversation began, but it fell on deaf ears as Sakura listened to the conversation that Leza, David, Julia and Lewis were having. "So what your telling me is those two are the ones who can slaughter Chiropterans?" She heard Leza say pretending to listen to the conversation at her own table so as to not get caught. "Yes." Lewis said in the most serious voice she had ever heard him use. "From what I read in Joules diary, I never would have thought such young girls… but that is irrelevant, if Saya and Sakura have to power to end this then all I can do is finish my job a shield." Leza said a grave look coming across her face. "We do not know for sure about Sakura yet but…" David said looking over at Sakura as the rest of his sentence went unvoiced. "Back in 89 Chiropterans showed up and killed everyone in my unit… I was lucky to get away… that is why I am here…" Leza said the look on her face becoming more and more painful, she gripped her head as the painful memories came washing back.

Standing up Sakura walked over to her and put her hands on either side of Leza's head a green light eliminating from her hands. Leza began to pull away at first but stopped when the pain started to subside in her head and at what David said next. "Sakura has a unique power…" He said watching as she finished her work, "Thank you… I think I will excuse myself now…" She said standing up and walking away, Sakura was heading back to her set with everyone else when she shot David a look that said_ 'there is a lot that you are not telling me…'_

* * *

Sakura stepped out a bathroom that she had found. Where she had just gotten done taking a shower, she wore a long sleeved off the shoulder light sweater, a pair of dark jeans and her black boots. She had her towel draped around her neck and was walking back to her room when she heard a sweet melody coming from Haji, Kai and Reku's room. Saya was getting a blood transfusion at the moment so their room was empty, deciding that she would go sit with the boys for a little while she went back to her room and put her dirty cloths away and grabbed her sketch book and headed over to the room that was two doors down. When she opened the door she saw Kai sitting in the corner looking out the window, Haji sitting across from him playing this cello. And Reku sitting across from him watching intently as Haji played.

Sliding the door shut Sakura entered the room and sat down next to Reku, Kai looked over at her a groaned before leaning over and taking the towel away from her shoulders and put it on her head, "Your going to get sick if you walk around like that." He simply stated, her hair was still dripping wet from her shower. About a few minutes later Haji's playing stopped as he extended his arm, bow in hand to Reku, who looked at it for a minute before saying, "You mean I can try!" He said excitement in his voice. As Reku sat down with the cello in front of him Haji began to instruct him on what to do to play it, it was at that moment that Sakura opened her sketch book to a blank page and began drawing. The minutes passed by slowly as Kai leaned over, "What are you drawing?" He asked, trying to get a good look at her drawing but couldn't really see it. "One second… almost… done." She said adding one more stroke of her pen before turning the book around for Kai to see, his eyes widening at the picture on the page.

"That's… That's amazing how did you learn to draw like that?" He said astonishment showing on his face as he looked at the drawing of Haji teaching Reku how to play the cello. "I don't know I've loved drawing my whole life, its kind of a hobby I guess." She said laughing, _'it looks like you've carried that trait with you…'_ Haji thought as he continued to help Reku. Suddenly a loud growling sound could be heard, Quickly opening his cello case Reku handed the cello over to Haji, who also reached out his hand to Sakura, who gave him a questioning look before handing him her sketch book and pen and he place both in the case exchanging them with Sakura's sword. As they all went to the hall way to see what was going on Sakura could see Saya appear as well. The sounds began to get louder before they stopped all of a sudden. Sakura pushed Reku back into his room, right before the door at the end of the hall was broken down and a Chiropteran appeared behind it, the lights flickering off as the smoked cleared the area.

"What's a Chiropteran doing here!?" David said as the monstrous thing came charging toward them. Haji jumped in front of the group slamming the monster into the wall before it could reach them Sakura was about to attack it as well until Saya's voice interrupted her. "Haji." She said with her arm stretched out , it was only one word but it was so alluring so different from her normally voice that it took her by surprise but the thing that happened next surprised her even more. Once Haji had handed Saya her sword her eyes opened to revel frightening glowing crimson eyes, and as she unsheathed her sword she slit her thumb over it so that blood would run down all the way to the tip of the sword. _'Those are the same eyes she had when she tried to attack everyone…'_ Sakura thought as she was about to jump up and stop Saya when Haji's hand stopped her, she looked up to see him shaking his head no. She didn't understand what was going now she didn't want that saddened look on Saya's face to show up again once she came to her senses. But before she could try anything Saya was already charging the Chiropteran at the end of the hall, and soon began to engage in a fight with it.

It was all happening too fast Sakura didn't remember a time when she felt like this everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. They were just going to let Saya loose her senses so she could fight this thing, there was just too many things she did not understand. She felt she was loosing her self as she watched Saya and the monster attempted to make a hit on one another. She felt as if she was watching everything from a screen instead of her own eyes, like she was being forced to watch everything. "Sakura your blood!" She heard David yell and that was all she needed to pull her self back to reality.

David had notice Sakura's eyes flickering from green to glowing emerald and he did not know if she would be as stable as Saya was now, so he knew he had to snap her out of it. After coming to her senses Sakura began to unsheathe her sword and was about to run and help Saya in her fight but remembered what David said _'your blood can kill them but without it you will not harm them at all…'_ She still didn't understand what he meant but she slowly sliced her hand over her sword the warmth of her blood rushing over it.

Everything began to move at normal speed now as she took a hold of her sword and ran to aid Saya when another monster dropped down behind Says, but before the thing could make a hit on her Sakura ran in between them and blocked the hit with her sword. The two monsters let out a scream that was so loud Sakura had to stop herself from covering her ears. The monster that was in front of Sakrua jumped back up onto the ruff where it had come from and Haji quickly ran after it, Sakura could hear David's words echo through the train, "Saya you can't fight here, we have to move to a different car!" Sakura looked back over at Sasuke and Naruto, "Stay and help Saya I'm going to go help Haji!" She yelled as she went to the ruff the same way the monster and Haji had gone.

It was cold and the bitter wind rushed past her skin as she moved in the direction she felt Haji's Chakra. It didn't take to long to find them, Haji was about to stab the monster that was on the group when it lifted its legs so that they stabbed Haji in the stomach with its nails. "Haji!" Sakura yelled as she ran over to him, as the Chiropteran through him in her direction. She sat down next to him and immediately began to heal him, as her hands began to glow bright green, he tried to stop her by grabbing her hand but before she could protest the monster started to head straight towards them. She quickly got up, sword in hand and began to charge toward the monster herself, as soon as she was close enough she jumped into the air and stabbed down on the monsters head.

As she brought her sword out of the monsters skull blood splattered everywhere, and the creature began to crack and turn to a stone like substance. As Haji came up behind her the two could see that David and Lewis were shoot at the last of the two Chiropterans at the open storage car below them. After shooting at it a few more times the monster fell underneath the train, the gruesome noise of its body being smashed could be heard. Sakura and Haji jumped down to the open storage car that everyone was standing on, everyone was silent. But suddenly the sound of Reku's scream was the only thing that filled the air everyone looked over to see that the upper half of the Chiropteran that had not be destroyed had a hold on Reku's leg. Saya quickly jumped over and stabbed the monster in the head killing it on the spot but as the monster feel to the snow covered ground so did Reku. "Reku!!!" Everyone yelled as Saya jumped off the train as well cutting of the arm of the dead monster that still held onto Reku. Sakura and Haji fallowed right behind, as Haji reached out and held onto Reku so he would not feel the impact of hitting the ground, and Sakura knowing that Haji could take care of Reku tried to reach for Saya but she soon disappeared right in front of her eyes. She tired to look for her but she knew that the impact of the ground was coming up, but before she could feel the impact she felt Haji grab her waist and cover her as well so she would not feel the impact.

"Reku, Saya!!" "Sakura!!" Was what was heard as the others watched as the four fell behind, Sasuke, Naruto and Kai tried to jump off after them but were held back by the rest of the group. "Jumping off this train and getting hurt is not going to help any of them so claim down!" David yelled as he held onto Kai and partially onto Sasuke and Lewis held onto Naruto and Partially onto Sasuke. All three overly protective guys kept on struggling until they heard Julia yell, "Leza!" Everyone looked over to see Leza jumping off the side of the train but instead of falling she looked like she was flouting away with an icy look on her face.

* * *

As Sakura, Haji and Reku made contact with the snowy ground; she could hear the faint cries of her friends as the train rushed away. The three of them stayed lying down for a while before they began to stand, Sakura could see that Reku was holding his arm in a weird way and went over to check it out. "Let me see." She said in a soothing voice, as Reku looked up at her and let her take his arm into her hands, she let her charka flow through his arm so she could detect the source of the problem, his arm had be broken and it needed to be put back in place. She looked back down at him, "I'm going to need to put it back into place to be able to heal it." She said all seriousness was in her voice as she watched as he nodded. "This is going to hurt a lot so I'm going to have to have you bare with me here." She said as she rolled up his sleeve being careful not to put him in to much pain. "Here bit on my arm so you don't bit your tough." She said and she held out her arm as she got ready to put his arm back into place, she waited till he had her arm in his mouth before she let her charka slowly put his arm back into place.

She could tell he was in serious pain as he bit down harder and harder on her arm, as the minutes went by she finished putting the arm back into place and started on healing the break. By the time she was finished Reku had penetrated her skin and her arm was bleeding. "Okay now you just need to relax, I'll carry you." She said smiling down at him. She then began to take off her sweater and gave it to Reku, "You will get colder faster since you won't be walking." She said as he took it and put it on. She had a long sleeved shirt on under it but it was still freezing. While Reku put on the sweater Sakura looked over as Haji to see if he had any injuries, and in fact he had a blood stain where the monster had stabbed him. As she walked over to him and was about to heal him he stopped her yet again.

"My wound has already healed you should save your strength." She looked up at him and nodded understanding him; she walked back over to Reku and leaned down so that he could claim on her back. Once he was on her back they all set off to try and find Saya.

* * *

It had been hours since the three set off the find Saya the sun would be coming up in a while, and the cold was killing Sakura, she had started out circulating her Chakra to try and keep her warm but it could only do so much, now she was so cold she could barley keep walking. And not only that but the silence was killing her as well, Reku had fallen asleep a while ago and Haji just stayed quite. She was so busy thinking to herself that she did not notice that Reku had been lifted off her back until she felt the warm fabric of Haji's coat being placed on her shoulders. Sakura looked up at Haji and was about to protest when, "I can't watch you freeze any longer." Came out of Haji's mouth.

She looked back down at the ground a quite, "Thank you." Came out of her mouth as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. After a few more minutes of silence Sakura decided to try and talk to him and get some well needed questions answered. "Hey Haji can I ask you a question?" She said looking up at him; taking his nod as a yes. "Why is it no one can tell me… or Saya for that matter exactly what is going on?" She said and for a while she thought she wasn't going to get an answer. "It's not our place to tell you, but our place to try and help you figure it out." He said a hint of sadness in his voice.

The sun was starting to peak up over the horizon by now, Sakura signed, "That seems to be the answer everyone is giving me…" She said she was going to try and push the subject on until she felt a strange Chakra approaching them. As it came closer and closer she could see the outline of a body as the rising sun hit its back. She had stopped to see who it could be and noticed that Haji had stopped as well. After standing and waiting a few more minutes they saw Leza coming toward them waving her arms at them. "Ah I've found you, you've had everyone worried." She said as she stood next to them, something wasn't right, Sakura could feel it, but decided against saying any thing because Reku was starting to wake up.

"H-hey what's going on?" Reku said rubbing his eyes so he could see better, "Leza just found us." Sakura said a smile on her face, "Have you not found Saya yet?" Leza asked gesturing to empty space. "No" Is all Sakura said as she looked over at Haji giving him a _'something not right here.' _look. The group set off without another word as the sun kept rising higher into the sky.

It had only been about a mile and a half of walking and Sakura could feel Saya's Chakra in the distance it was faint but it was there. She looked up at Haji who she knew had sensed her presence as well; he gave a short nod saying that she could go ahead. Sakura nodded and took off in a hasty dash in the direction she felt Saya's charka. It only took about a minute to reach her at the speed she was going. Saya was laying spread out in the snow, her face and body was covered in a light blanket of snow. Sakura quickly knelt down to her side and whipped the icy snow off her body before she let the warmth of her Chakra flow from her hands and into Saya's body in an attempt to heat her. It was working but slowly, her Chakra was circulating the blood and rising her body heat, by the time she was finished Haji and the others had already reach them and Saya was beginning to wake up.

At first she looked hazy like she didn't know where she was at then her eyes began to open more and she began to look around at everyone. "I had a dream…" she said, "and Haji you and Sakura were there." She said by the look of it she either really liked the dream or it had a very memorable moment in it, she couldn't tell but Sakura was glade that she was all right.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the edge of Reku's bed while he slept, Saya was in the bathroom getting ice to try and cool his fever, he had gotten a high fever and collapsed once they had gotten to the meeting place David had told them they would be at. But once they had gotten there Sasuke and Naruto were they only ones there and had said the others had gone to find somebody called Ted A Adams and would be back later. Sakura sat there thinking about what Leza had said at dinner a while ago, _'There is something strange about her, she's acting very different.' _Sakura thought as she tired to cool Reku's fever with her Chakra, when suddenly a voice interrupted her concentration. "Its amazing, how someone like you and Saya are hunters of Chiropterans." Sakura turned around to see Leza leaning on the doorway of the bedroom. "You do not know why you fight and you don't know anything about your opponents." She kept talking, Sakura tried to drown out her voice by concentrating on Reku. It was then that Saya walked in with the bag of ice placing it on Reku's head.

"Ahh Saya what do _you_ plan to do if you _do_ wipe out all the Chiropterans?" Leza said pulling Saya into the conversation. "I was hoping to go home and live with Kai and Reku." She said not yet knowing that Leza was taunting them like Sakura did. "I wonder how many people you will sacrifice to achieve that goal." Leza kept going, "Saya just don't lis…"

"Look at it this way, when you fight the people around you are pulled into the battle against their will, and they end up losing something important to them." Leza said interrupting what Sakura was going to say, Sakura sat there thinking about what she said. The images of the night she had almost bit Naruto came flashing through her mind. "What a sad reality." Leza kept talking as Saya and Sakura sat there in shock for a few moments thinking about what she had said. "Have either of thought it was strange how we never talk about your past or tell you everything that is going on?" Leza said digging deeper and deeper. "We haven't told you everything, we know a lot more than we have told you, I'd think by now you would be demanding answers." She said looking straight at Sakura a wicked smile on her face. "But I was told that those are things you can't tell us that we have to remember on our own." Saya said trying to get her own word in, Sakura was about to step in when what Leza said next stopped her right in her tracks.

"Why don't you tell me what you do remember… Blood shed, memories of your battles, Vietnam… the cries of children soaked in blood, the scars, and everyday you have to remember your hands soaked in blood… and what were you doing with all that blood?" Leza kept going the words rang in both girls' ears as the images that had haunted them since their arrival at the all girls' school washed over their minds. Saya was on the floor holding her head; Sakura was right next to her hugging her whole body as the pain from all the strange scars on her body began to pulsate, the images just kept on flooding into her mind.

Suddenly within a split second the door to the room was slammed open and Haji had crossed the room holding both girls in his arms tightly as they shook, Sasuke and Naruto were in front of them in a defensive stance. Leza had moved to the opposite side of the room. "That wasn't me.." Both girls said coming out of their frightened state. "I wish that were the case." Leza said in a soft tone that only Saya did not hear. "You. How did you know about all this! Who are you?!" Sakura yelled getting into a fighting stance as well, her strength returning to her. "Leza she was so beautiful… So beautiful when she died. I wish you could have seen her face in that moment covered in agony and fear."

"And her blood was just so tasty… I just had, I just had to drink it all." She said a sickly smile gracing her face as two fangs could be seen as she smiled. "I knew that something wasn't right, I was stupid to let it go on this far, but that wont happen again!" Sakura yelled running up to the imposter, Chakra blazing in her fist as she got ready to attack. Once she was close enough she let her hand lash out but instead of hitting the imposters face, the imposer had grabbed her fist and held it tightly. "Ah the angel, so strong and beautiful, it's too bad we are not on good terms here." The imposter said in a deep manly voice now. A sinister smile crept over his face as a large force of wind pushed her out at an alarming rate, but before her body went to far Haji jumped in behind her so she did not feel the impact as the two went flying out the window and onto the hard snowy ground. "Haji are you alright?" Sakura said getting off of him, she was about to check his body for injuries, when she felt a presence coming down at her. The body of the imposter slammed into Sakura's front making her spit out blood, she had only had enough time to turn around in her spot before the imposter had landed on her. "Sakura!" "Sakura, Haji!" Saya yelled from the second story window.

She claimed on the edge of the window, trying to figure out a fast way down when she felt an arm snake around her middle. She looked to the side to see Sasuke, "Here we go." He said and the two jumped down from the window Naruto in close tow. "You're going to pay for this!" Saya yelled as she and Sasuke stood up. "Oh come now I could have killed you at any time but this, is better." The imposter said standing up from Sakura's beaten body. "You should know by now that you are not human… I find it amusing to watch you two pretend to be human, when the truth is you are no more human than I am." The imposter said in Leza's voice this time. "What kind of life are you planning to have with these humans, your wonderful make believe family and friends?" she kept on saying as Saya stood there not knowing what to do.

"You two… are fighting for the sake of the people? come now, sooner or later you are going to have to face the truth … that your one of us." She said in a taunting manner but before she could get another word out of her mouth Sakura had stabbed into her leg with her sword that she had gotten out of Haji's cello case while "Leza" was not looking. "We are nothing like you!" Sakura yelled but was caught off guard when "Leza" Grabbed her by the shirt and flung her over to where Saya was, Naruto catching her before she slammed into the wall. "Your not are you… humm I'm sure you've known all along that you are a Chiropteran yourself and are merely hunting your own kind." She said a wicked smile coming across her face once again. "What…" Sakura said eyes wide as she stared at "Leza" "Yes you are a Chiropteran."

"No that's a lie you bitch!" Sakura yelled as Saya sunk to the ground neither girl wanting to believe what they were hearing. "All this time you have known the truth, but you were not willing to tell them were you Haji." "Leza" said as she turned around to Haji who was getting up from his spot on the ground where he and Sakura had landed earlier. "Is it because you are a coward, or is it because you want to be by their side so much that you are willing to go against your destiny as a chevalier." She said as Haji quickly got up and began to lash at the imposter but for some reason he could not make a hit on her, and in one fell swoop she had him trapped in her arm as her other arm pierced right through his chest. "Haji!" Sakrua and Saya yelled as the imposter through his body to the side.

"Your no true chevalier." She said as Sakura and Saya both stood to their feet, and sliced their hands over their swords, Saya's eyes turned a glowing crimson as Sakura's flickered with anger. It took no time for both girls to reach the imposter in start slicing at her Sasuke and Naruto close behind them, but even with all four of them attacking at once the imposter seemed to dodge all of Saya and Sakura's attacks and most of Naruto and Sasuke's. And in the blink of an eye the imposter slammed Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto to the side as she held onto Saya's sword a wicked smile coming across her lips. "Play time is over." She said as a strong force began blowing up around Saya as she screamed in pain, as snow sliced through the air around her.

"Saya!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward her but was knocked away by the force of the wind. As the wind died down Saya got ready to fight again only to notice that her sword had been sliced in half, "What." She whispered looking down at her broken sword, as "Leza" Walked toward her, "I'll tell you something interesting." She said as she appeared behind her raping an arm around her shoulders. "You bitch!!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward the imposter ready to get her away from Saya. "Both of you." "Leza" said as she quickly knocked Sakura's sword out of her hand and rapped her other arm around Sakura. At first she tried to struggle until she heard the words that came out of the imposter's mouth next. "You do have a family, both of you. A real family." She said as both girls eyes went wide. "You also have blood sisters… you yourselves… are sisters… and… your little sister… Diva…"

"What..?" Sakura whispered breathlessly as both girls eyes went even wider, a gasp escaped from Saya's lips as her eyes faded to their normal color. "Diva… my… sister…" Both girls whispered at the same time. "Do you understand now? You, Saya have been ordered by red shield to kill your sister… and you Sakura the oldest… you have been tricked into killing your baby sister." _'I… I can't breathe… my… my sister… how can that…I have a sister…? No…' _"Mr. David did he…?" Saya tired to breathe out but could not finish the question. "Of course he knows that she's your little sister… everyone knew…"

"So how does it feel to be betrayed by those you thought were on your side? If you want to know more about yourselves you must go to the zoo…"

"The… the zoo?" Saya seemed to be the only one able to talk at the moment. "Yes the zoo where it all started… Haji knows about it…" There was silence Sakura could hear the imposter say something but she was to out of it to try and listen. She could faintly hear the imposter say something else before licking her neck and disappearing, she would have be frightened, mad or something if she wasn't so shocked by the news. _'I… I have… a sister…'_ she thought as she felt chilled flakes hitting her body, snow. She felt her legs shake as they gave out under her as she fell next to where Saya had, as she looked up to the sky as the soft white flakes hit her face.

'_I have a sister.'_

* * *

**So how did you all like it I made it a lil longer cuz I took soo long to update**

**And I again apologize for the long wait**

**Well tell me what you think **

**Like I said earlier I will try and update all my stories this week and I will prly have some new cross overs coming yes, yes I know I'm crazy for doing all these stories but as you can tell I'm a little cross over crazy here, so please look for those and tell me what you think of them **

**Okay well I'm asking for at least 10 reviews but I might update a new chap sooner anyway since I haven't updated in a while so hopefully I will get 10 anyway cuz you guys love me lol JK JK but anyway hope you all like this chap**

**Until next time**

**~MidnightShadow0110~**


	8. What memories will the Zoo behold

**Sorry everyone I know I didn't update when I said I would and I'm sorry that I have yet again another excuse, so here it is**

**I just got a new job because babysitting (although surprisingly I made a lot of money doing that) wasn't cutting it on my gas and insurance bills soo a job was a necessity and I have to take the hours they give me or I wont get as many**

**But I already know this is a lame excuse and I apologize for the long wait and hope you all don't hate me too much for how long its been**

**But I will try (and I'm saying try now because every time I say I promise it doesn't happen so maybe this will work out better) to update faster**

**For everyone that is reading my other stories again I apologize for the slow update, "The scars remain will be the next to update," Then "A Cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest." Then "How far must we fall," and finally, "the tainted cherry blossom." **

**And again I'm crazy but I have more stories coming up cuz I just love the challenge and I just keep getting new ideas soo check those out if your interested**

**And now without further ado here is An Angles blood.**

* * *

The sky was dark with clouds and fog, and a cool breeze blew past as Sakura, Saya, Haji, Naruto and Sasuke walked up to an old rusted eerie gate. The five of them stood in front of the gate staring at his large doors, "This is… the Zoo?" Both Sakura and Saya asked at the same time. Both girls slowly walked up and reached for the doors hesitating for a split second before, in they let their hands touch the cool rusted metal. Pushing with a little more force than needed the two girls opened one side of the gate each making the gate open to the five and reveal the large destroyed garden behind it.

* * *

Kai, David, Lewis, Reku and Julia stood in the middle of a small room on a boat, they had been held there for 3 days as the people of red shield tested them to see if they had turned traitor or had been bitten by a Chiropteran. "Everyone tested negative." Julia said while looking at a small stake of papers in her hand. "What a relief." Reku stated giving a relived sigh as a smile appeared on his face. "It is about time they cleared us of any suspicion." Lewis said sitting on a metal bench on the side of the room. "Good then we can start searching for Saya and Sakura." Kai said deliberately leaving out Sasuke, Naruto and Haji, he still didn't completely like them but he trusted them enough with his sister.

"Have we had any reports on the search for the others?" David said his voice was serious like always and down to the point. "Since we have been here, the search team has concluded that they are heading for the point of origin." Julia said talking in the same way as David as she and David shared a look. "What the hell is the point of origin?" Kai said in an annoyed voice getting sick and tired of the fact that no one has been telling him anything that has been going on. "It is in Jowls dairy they are talking about the Zoo." Lewis said taking in a serious tone for once and giving them a serious look. "The exact location Saya and Sakura were born." David said finishing Lewis sentence and answering Kai's unvoiced question.

* * *

Sakura, Saya, Haji, Sasuke and Naruto walked through the large garden like forest that was held behind the large front gates. They slowly walked along the old broken stone path that seem centuries old. They came upon a large stone fountain that had moose and leaves growing off it, and was creaked and broken everywhere. Sakura and Saya stopped right in front of the cracked structure their eyes going wide as memories flashed through their minds.

**Memory**

"Jowl who is this boy?" Saya said she was wearing a long full purple dress that had long puffed sleeves and a lace necklace to match her hair was also long and pulled back half way. "This is Haji, he's going to be your new friend." An old man said smiling as he put his hands on the shoulders of a young boy with long black hair tied into a braid in the back, he was wearing a shorts kind of old suit. "Really? A new friend!" Sakura said in a happy voice as she bent down and hugged the young boy tightly, she was wearing a long full, strapless, cream dress that had ribbon that laced up her front and a small ribbon necklace to match; her long pink hair reached past her waist and curled slightly at the bottom.

"Oh I hope we can be good friends." Sakura said as she smiled down at the boy making him blush slightly. "Yes, he will start living here today, so I want you two to teach him how things work around here." Jowl said laughing at Sakura's cheerful behavior

**Present**

"I... I just remembered meeting you here haji…" Saya said looking up at him with a distant look. "Me too…" Sakura said staring wide eyed at the fountain. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the two girls wondering exactly what they saw.

**Memory**

"I don't like pink roses, go and get me a red one." Saya said walking away from a young Haji who was holding up a small pink rose that was in full bloom. "What are you waiting for go." Saya said looking behind her like the boy was stupid. "You can get it yourself." Haji said in a monotone looking at Saya with a blank expression, the tension in the air began to become thick as Saya stared at Haji about to say somthing. "Oh I like pink roses Haji can I have it?" Sakura said in a nervous voice, getting up from her position on the bed across the room and walked over in front of Haji with a questioning smile. Haji looked up at the girl surprised at what she said before slowly placing the flower in her hand, "Thank you I'll put it in a vase so it will last longer." Sakrua said smiling at Haji as she leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Please don't be mad at Saya she's just not used to you yet." Sakura said trying to help her younger sister out, she knew Saya wasn't mean she just had no experience with interaction with people other than Sakura and the servants.

"Saya isn't it so pretty?" Sakura said looking at her baby sister as she put the rose in a vase.

* * *

"Jowl I don't like that kid." Saya said as she stood in Jowls office, the fire place lighting up the dark room. "Why?" Jowl asked not knowing why the girl would not like the boy; he looked at Sakura with a questioning glance. "He doesn't do anything I tell him to do, I told him to polish all my shoes but he didn't do it, and when I told him to help me change my cloths he turned beat red and ran out of the room." Saya said giving Jowl a frown, as Sakura giggle at the last statement.

"You can't make friends with him treating him like that." Jowl said looking up at the youngest girl trying to explain why Haji was acting the way he was. "Why?" Saya said looking at him very confused, Sakura sighed she had had this same conversation a few hours ago. "Try being more kind to him." Jowl said laughing slightly with Sakura.

"That's right, because one of you will eventually-" a man in the corner with a mustache and a beard, and a large suit said.

"Amshel!" Jowl yelled interrupting the man in the corners sentence. "I didn't expect such a thing from you… but have you gotten attached with them already?" The man said a sinister smile gracing his face. "What?" Saya asked looking at the man questioningly, "It's nothing Saya…" Sakura said hugging her sister and pulling her out of the office, while glaring at the large man in the corner. "Oh its time for you treatment girls!" Jowl yelled at the two leaving girls making sure they heard him as he fallowed them out of the room.

* * *

A maid slowly walked away from the bed that held Saya and Sakura, she carried a tray with two wine glasses, bits of blood still clinging to the bottle. "How do you two feel?" Jowl asked sitting down on the edge of the bed whipping away some of the extra blood that was on the girls mouths. "The same as usual." Saya said looking at Jowl like normal, "Dizziness is gone?" He asked again, "Yep." Sakura said giving a weird look, she never really did like this treatment but she always got sick if she didn't take it.

"Jowl if I gave Haji some lessons on how to play the cello, do you think we would get along better, if we did something like that together?" Saya said looking like she was really going to try and work to be friends with Haji now. Sakura smiled down at her sister, proud that she had decided to give it a try.

* * *

The rain pattered on the side of the house giving a calming atmosphere, as a soft melody hummed through the halls of the house. Sakura sat next to Saya on her bed drawing in her sketch book that Jowl had given her, listening to the soft lull of Haji's playing of the cello. "You're doing it wrong!" Saya's voice boomed over Haji's playing making him stop, as she let out a frustrated sigh, "Hold the bow straight against the strings like I told you." Saya said demonstrating on a air cello on how it should be done. "Now do it again from the top." She said getting frustrated at his mistakes. "Saya don't be so harsh." Sakura tried to reason with her sister as she yelled at Haji. Saya was about to say something back when the soft thump of Haji throwing down the bow to the cello was heard around the room. "What do you think your doing?" Saya said getting up from her spot on the bed, "Jowl told me to teach you things, so that's why I've been going out of my way-"

"I never asked for your help." Haji said interrupting Saya in her rant, as he stood up placing the cello to the side.

"If your going to be my friend you could at least play the cello or something." Saya said as Haji got up to leave. Sakura stopped her drawing now and got up from her place on the bed as well, "Saya stop your being unreasonable." Sakura said her voice was that of demand, as she took in her role as an older sister, she was sick of her sister's rants. "But he won't do as I say." Saya said trying to show her sister that she was not to blame.

"Fine whatever, I'll do what you want, as you can see I have no choice because your people bought me!" Haji said from the other side of the room his voice rising with anger as he looked at the two girls. Both girls stared in shock, sadness in their eyes as they looked at the boy. "Don't look at me like that!" Haji said as he tried to stay angry with the girls, he turned around a soft sob could be heard coming from him.

"I didn't know…" Saya said the guilt present in her voice as she and Sakura walked toward the boy, both girls came up and hugged him tightly to them. "I'm sorry…" Sakura said tightening her grip on the boy, she had already known that Jowl had bought him but to see him like this made her heart wrench in pain for the boy. "Just tell me what I can to do… to make everything all right…" Both girls said in unison their voice held the sadness they felt for the boy. Hajis eyes widened, at the first time Saya had been this nice to him, and at how much both girls actually cared.

* * *

Sakura and Haji sat on one of the stone path ways, Sakura was drawing and Haji was pouring some tea, while Saya was practicing fencing. "What are you drawing Sakura?" Haji said coming over to look over the pink haired girls shoulder. His eyes went wide as he saw a beautifully drawn picture of Saya practicing with her instructor, the details were amazing. "That's amazing!" Haji said as Sakura looked up from her drawing, "Well thank you." She said brightly smiling at him. As he sat down next to her, she sat up from her laying position. "Can I see some more?" He asked completely amazed by the one picture he had just seen.

Nodding her head Sakura handed her sketch book over to Haji for him to look at. There were quite a lot, many in the front were just of saya or Jowl and every once and a while there were a few of the servants, but as he got to the middle he saw many of himself, he started to blush at all the different works of himself and Saya.

"There are a lot of me…" he said looking at one picture in particular, of himself playing the cello. "Yeah, it's been more interesting to draw now because you and Saya make such funny scenes to draw." Sakura laughed looking at the boy as he blushed. "Why do you draw so many of me and Saya?" Haji asked looking up at her in question, there were a lot of beautiful scenery spots around, so it wasn't like she could get bored.

"She says she likes to draw moments in time, or people she holds dear to her, so they never leave her, and she can always look back at them." Saya said she had just finished her match with her instructor. "She's really good, isn't she?" Saya said sitting down on the other side of Haji, as he nodded in agreement at her statement, "Sakura why don't you spar with me?" Saya said looking away from the sketch book and up at her sister, "Because I would just beat you." Sakura said laughing at her sisters pout, "So what, I can play the cello and you can't." Saya said getting mad that her sister was showing her up, "well I can draw and you can't." Sakura said grinning as her sister got mad, "Aughhhhh!" Saya yelled out as she tackled Sakura both of them hitting the ground as they rolled on the ground both trying to get the upper hand.

Haji began to laugh at the girls sisterly fighting, Sakura and Saya both stopped once they heard Haji's laughing. They both looked over to see him rolling on the ground holding his stomach laughing at their fight; both girls looked at each other for a moment and began to laugh themselves.

* * *

An older version of Haji stood in front of Jowls desk, his long hair was out of its braid and he wore a different suit. "Ever since I came here Sakura and Saya have not aged a day, and not only that but when they are injured the wound heals right away." Haji said looking down at Jowl, he had started to notice this as he got older, Sakura had been running away from Saya once and the two of them fell, both of them had gotten cuts on their legs but they soon healed before they even started to bleed to bad. "Why is that?" He asked completely unknowing of what was going on. "I've heard that blood is drawn from the servants for the both of them…" Haji said his voice becoming distant. "It is a simple transfusion." Jowl said like it was really nothing at all. "Saya and Sakura need blood to live." Jowl said looking up at Haji.

"Why it's not like they have lost a lot of blood?" Haji asked completely confused by this. "The history of life goes back 10 million, maybe even 100 million years, there are many mysteries in this world that remain unexplained… but as sure as we exist, so does Sakura and Saya exist, that is a fact…its just that I have yet to figure out why they are the way they are, I wish I could learn everything about them, and I wish I could see how they turn out in the future, but I'm not sure how much longer I will last…" Jowl said a grim look coming over his face as he finished his long explanation. Unbeknownst to him and Haji both Sakura and Saya were standing outside the door to Jowls office that whole time.

Sakura hugged her sister as she saw the fright pass over her eyes, "What are we?" Saya asked as she held onto her sister. "I don't know…" Sakura said in a quite voice, she knew that was a lie she had know what they were for a long time now, she had figured it out by going over Jowls notes and researching through his study, it was only a matter of time before Saya figured it out.

* * *

Saya and Haji sat on a picknick blanket in the middle of one of the many gardens; Haji was cutting an apple, while Saya was eating jam out of a glass bottle. "Hey guys look up here!" Sakura yelled making both Saya and Haji look up at the large tree that was next to them. Sakura sat perched on one of the highest branches. "Sakura! Get down from there you could get hurt!" Haji yelled up at her quickly standing up in worry. "Your such a worry wart, you should really see the view from up here!" She yelled back down at the two. "Sakura you could really get hurt, your up really high!" Saya yelled at her sister as she looked up to see that Sakura wasn't to far away from the highest branch.

"Okay, okay, jeez you guys worry too much," Sakura said as she started to move so she could get down, "It's not like I'm really going to fa-"

She said her sentence being cut off as her hand slipped and she lost her balance and began to fall for her perch. "Sakura!" Both Haji and Saya yelled as she caught herself with one arm on one of the branches, she looked down as she was filled with fear, seeing how far up she really was and for the fact that her hand was slipping. "I'm slipping!" Sakura cried out as her last fingers gave out and her hand slipped completely from the branch. Sakura screamed out as she fell from the tree, many of the branches cut and slashed at her dress. She was about to hit the ground when Haji ran out under her and caught her before she could hit the ground, both of them fell to the ground from the impact of Sakura falling from so high up.

After a few minutes Sakura's shock started to fade she got off from on top of Haji and helped him up, only to see a blush covering his face and he turned to the side. "What?" She questioned, as Saya came up to her and pointed to the large tare that left open the whole top part of her dress. Seeing this Sakura screamed out in embarrassment as she tired to cover herself.

When a black coat entered her line of vision Sakura looked over to see Haji handing her the coat to his suit as he continued to look away. "Thank you…" She said as she slowly slipped the coat on over her dress. "You never listen jeez." Haji said as he slung an arm over her shoulders and led her back to the pick nick blanket. All three of them sat on the blanket in silence for a few seconds, "Oh Haji I just remembered could you help me out with Jowls gift?" Saya asked her voice sounding excited as it broke through the silence. "I suppose what is it?" Haji said a questioning look on his face as he felt Sakura move from next to him so that she was lying down her sketch book out and in hand. "Fallow me!" Saya said as she quickly got up from the blanket and started to run off, Haji looked down at Sakura for a second, "Go on I have to finish my present for Jowl so I'll catch up with you guys later." She said smiling up at him, as he got up and started to head off in the direction Saya had gone.

Haji soon caught up to Saya as she leaned over the edge of a cliff looking down bellow it, "I was wanting to give these lilies to Jowl at his birthday party." Saya said as Haji came up behind her. "I know Jowl loves lilies and these are red so he would really love them I think!" Saya continued as she pointed to a pair of bright red lilies that grew far down on the cliffs edge. "They only bloom here." Saya said excitement brimming in her voice as she began to slip her feet over the edge in an attempt to scale the cliff to get the flowers.

"Saya!" Haji yelled quickly running to her so he could stop her before she got too far down, "I can't let you do that it's too dangerous." He said holding onto her forearms so she wouldn't fall. "But… could you at least get the lilies for me… Sakura is drawing Jowl a picture of a field of lilies with all of us in it… and I need to get Jowl something equally special." Saya said a sad look covering her face as she looked up at her friend from her kneeling position over the cliff. Haji looked down at the girl, he sighed as her saddened look got the best of him as he stood up and moved to the side of Saya as he began to scale down the cliff in her place.

See that he was going to help Saya quickly climbed back up to the top of the cliff and watched as Haji began to move down closer to the flowers. The lilies were a fairly far distance from the top of the cliff so it took a few minutes before Haji could get to them. When he finally reached the patch of flowers he slowly began to remove one hand from a rock he was using to stay in place to reach out for the lilies, a sharp gasp came from his dry throat as the rock he had placed his feet on gave way. Holding himself up with one arm he quickly began to reach for the flowers so he could climb back up.

"**HAJI!"**

Saya yelled as the last rock that had been holding him up gave way and Haji began to fall to ground bellow. A sickly thud was heard as his body made contact with the ground.

* * *

Sakura was putting the last brush strokes on her painting when she heard the fright fill scream of her sister.

"**HAJI!" **

'_Haji…?" _Sakura thought as she quickly released everything in her grasp and began to run in the direction she heard Saya's scream. Her feet carried her at an alarming speed as she quickly came to the bottom a large cliff that ended Jowls property and started to the woods. The sight of Saya's lips on Hajis would have made her shocked and sad at the same time if it had not been for the fact that there was a large pool of blood… Haji's blood that was pooled under his head and a trickle of blood fell from between Haji and Saya's lips.

Shock filled her body as she figured out what Saya was trying to do, _'She's trying to give him her blood… NO!"_

"SAYA NO DON'T!" Sakura screamed out but it was too late the process had already taken effect.

Sakura ran to Saya's side as Haji's eye opened again only for him to star convulsing rapidly, short gagging sounds could be heard coming from him. Sakura quickly took Haji's head and set it in her lap and she placed her hands on either side of his head a soft green glow emitting from them. She had no clue as to what she was doing but she had by instinct alone done it, confusion and shock present on her face, as Haji's convulsions began to lessen and then stop all together.

Coming out of her state of shock after Haji had stopped moving Sakura heard the ragged breaths of her sister next her. She looked over to see Saya was shaking as a tear rolled down her face, "I… I… killed… him…" She said in a shaky voice as her shaking became worse. Sakura quickly pulled her sister into a tight hug as the girl began to repeat over and over, "I killed him…"

Trying to sooth her sister Sakura rubbed Saya's back, "No, no, its all right you did not kill him.." She said in a soothing voice, she knew that Haji would awake soon.

* * *

'_My… my… memories…'_ Sakura thought as she stared at an old broken stone building that held all of these flash backs. _'But… that was… so… long ago…'_ she thought as she began to become dizzy, and her vision hazy. _'Why… why do I… fell so… weird…' _She thought as a strange feeling began to overcome her.

It had gone unnoticed by Saya who was still in shock from the memories, but Haji, Naruto and Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes flickered from a bright glowing green to normal, and in the depths of those eyes was a hidden feeling… the feeling of … hunger…

* * *

**So what did you guys think? **

**I didn't change all that much in the zoo but with Sakura there its different**

**Well tell me what you think**

**And again I apologize for the slow update and all my other stories will be updated soon so stay toned**

**And also if you haven't read any of my other stories I would love for you guys to read them and tell me what you think I love feedback**

**And I will have new stories coming up so keep a look out for those**

**So here we go you guys know I would like at least 10 reviews before the next chap is posted**

**Well until next time (which I'm hoping is soon =)) **

**MidnightShadow0110**


	9. Mine, Yours, Her Blood

__

**Hey everyone I'm sorry terribly sorry about being so slow on my updates **

**you may throw what ever you can a hold of at me :(**

**I was going throw a very rough patch in my life and was having a ver hard time ( very stressful)**

**I'm doing much better now so I will be updating all of my stories in the next few days and will have some new ones that I have thought of during my leave**

**Before we start the story I would like to give props to "Akiko the Strange" For all the amazing ideas they were super good and i was really excited to use them :)  
**

**So here it is without further ado the 9th chap of An angels blood**

* * *

"Are you two beginning to remember?" A soft voice echoed, bouncing off the stone walls, as a tall blonde haired, blue eyed man in a white suit walked out from behinde one of the stone walls, Sakura's eyes went wide as she instantly recognized the man from the ball at the all girls boarding school. Haji quickly got into a defensive stance in front of both Sakura and Saya, as did Sasuke and Naruto. _'I didn't even sense him coming...'_Sasuke thought as his hand shifted to the holster that held his sword. "Both of you along with Diva were born and raised here..." Solomon said walking closer and closer to the group. It was at this time that Haji suddenly leap forward running toward Solomon, within the time it took Sakura to blink Haji was already in front of Solomon his Chiropteran hand periced through Solomon's chest and stickin out the other side. Solomon was hunched over Haji slightly his hands on Hajis shoulders, and whole thime this was happening he never took his eyes off Sakura. The two man stayed like that for a few seconds before Haji violently ripped his arms out from Solomons chest, a large gaping hole could be seen from where Haji once had his arm. Blood poured out onto the stone ground as Solomon stepped back a few feet covering his wound with his hand.

"That was quite pointless now wasn't it." Solomon said in a calm voice, he slowly composed himself and pulled his arm away from where he was stabbed to revel no wound, nothing but a blood stain on his white suit, Sakura gasped looking at the completly healed wound as Haji quickly came back to both their sides. Sakura then started to feel dizzy once again and her vision was going hazy as the smell of blood filled her nose. "What are you?" Saya asked calmly staring at Solomon waiting for an answer. "I live to serve and protect Diva." Solomon said his voice going serious for a moment, as he stared straight back at Saya. "Chevalier..." Saya whispered looking between Haji and Solomon, "My name is Solomon." He said smiling back at the group. It was in that moment that Sakura lunged forward towards Solomon, she was in front of him in seconds her hands gripping his shoulders as she stood up on her tip toes her open mouth by his neck ready to bit it, her eyes were glowing a bright green. But before she had the chance to bit him Sakura's eyes began to flicker back and forth between normal, her grip on his shoulders tighted as her head curled down by his chest a look of pain plastered on her face. A few moments later her knes gave out and Solomon just barely caught her before she hit the ground, he lifted her up slowly to him. "Oh look what you've done Haji, you've tempted our sweet angel." Solomon said looking down at the small girl in his arms, her breathing was very heavy and uneven. "I didn't come here to fight you, just to talk, so I will take the angel for a little while." Solomon said and the he was gone without a trace and Sakura along with him.

* * *

Sakura soon found herself on an old stone bridge over a beautful blue lake, Solomon slowly let her down on her feet noticing that she was able to stand once again, "Why did you bring me here?" She asked stepping a few feet away from Solomon looking as he turned to her. "As I said before, just to talk." He answered smiling at her. There was a long period of slilence when, "Do you know why this place was called the zoo?"Solomon asked looking away from Sakura for a moment, "No..." She answered hesitantly not knowing if she wanted to find out the answer. "My brother told me, that this place was once a special lab where rare animals were gathered and tested to create a new being, you and your sisters were no exceptions." Solomon said in a serious voice turning and looking at Sakura her eyes wide with shock, "You were nothing but Meir Genghpigs, lab rats if you will." Solomon continued. "That's a lie! Jowl was always there for us! he cared about us!" Sakura yelled, "He cared about you?" Solomon laughed out a little and Sakura winced knowing what was coming next, "So why did he lock Diva in a tower is that compassion?" Solomon said his voice becoming more serious now. There was a long pause Sakura didn't know what to say, it was true that she didn't know why Jowl would lock Diva in a tower yet raise Saya and herself. Did he really care? or was he just manipulating them...?

"No jowl loved us, I don't know why he would lock Diva in a tower but he did truly care about us!" Sakura said more courage in her voice but yet there was still a hint, of something that said she was still trying to convince herself. "Seems you've been around humans for far too long." Solomon said turning completely toward Sakura, "What?" Sakura gasped out trying to hold in her surprise but it was getting hard to breath again and her vision was blurring once more, "Do you even know what you are? why we call you 'angel?" Solomon asked walking slowly toward Sakura now, she shook her head in a no as she took a few steps back as well. "When your sisters go into their 30 year long sleep you stay awake... and watch over them, like a guardian angel you could say... your sole purpose is to watch over and take care of your sisters." Solomon started still walking toward the small girl as she continued to take steps back. "While Saya and Diva's blood is made to kill the other your blood can both kill and heal your sisters... and you have a bond with them... a bond stronger than blood itself... a bond so great that when they are hurt or feel pain... you will feel it as well... sometimes ten times worse... your almost fully awake you will start to realize soon..." Solomon said, Sakura had long since stopped tryin to back away and Solomon was now towering over her small form, he was about to continue when Sakura once again fell to her knees. Solomon of course caught her before she fell, she was gripping around herself tightly, her eyes glowing a bright green, and there was a small hint of a glow under her cloths, Solomon noticed this and pulled down the caller of her shirt low enough to revel a long glowing scar that ran down the middle of her chest and many others long with it.

"The scars from you past... you will continue to receive them until you regain your full memory... They are all wounds from from your sisters blood..." Solomon said holding her to him pushing her head to his neck. "While your sisters blood does not kill you right away the wound you receive will burn and grow bigger, the pain will be unbearable and will eventually kill you unless you drink the blood of a Chevalier... it doesn't matter if its Diva's, Saya's or your own Chevalier..." He continued to say pushing her head closer to his neck, Sakura tried to get away but she couldnt, "Its alright, you have to drink blood to survive." Solomon said but Sakura kept struggling. "It will stop the pain momentarily... even after the wounds have been treated they..." He said touching the one on her chest making Sakura scream out, "Will never fully heal and you will continue to have these acts forever..." He said still holding her in spot, "So is the curse of the angel..." He started to say but was cut off.

Sakura felt Solomons body leave her, and strong arms soon replaced his as she heard a loud familiar voice "Ressengan!"

Sakura looked up to see Solomon on the other side of the bridge, Naruto standing a little ways away from her, a large hole in the stone bridge, Sasuke and Saya were standing infront of her in a defensive stance, and Haji was next to her making sure she was all right and steady. "You know..." Solomon began to say chuckling slightly was he continued, "The humans are only taking advantage of you two..." His voice was soft but serious at the same time, "It was a wrong decision for you two to live with humans, for Chiropterans to live with humans." He continued watching as Saya and Sakuras face turned to that of disbelief. "Did you know... my brothers want to kill Saya... but not you Sakura... If you were to come with me peacefully then they may overlook hurting Saya... we can all live together... as a real family, your true family..." Sakura was about to say something but Haji beat her to it, "You can't have her, either of them!" He yelled out as he lunged forward once again to attack Solomon.

Solomons hand quickly turned into a blue sword like weapon and Haji came down and made contact with it with his Chiropteran hand, Solomon quickly pushed him off and into the woods fallowing close behind, it didn't take long for the two of them to disappear out of sight. Sakrua was about to scream out for him but a soft sweet familar melody started to hum in her head stopping her, _'That song...'_She thought as the hum filled her head, but not even a few minutes later was the hum over powered by Sasukes loud voice, "Saya!" He yelled out, Sakura fallowed Sasukes line of vision and saw Saya running off she was a good distance ahead of her and she was almost out of sight running toward what seemed to be an old building. Sakura quickly got to her feet looking at Sasuke and Naruto and motioning for them to fallow her.

* * *

"Any signs of Sakura of Saya?" David asked running through a large forest with a stone path, "No!" Kai said coming up to him they had arrived at the zoo a few hours ago and there was still no sign of Saya or Sakura. "We should try and find Reku and see if hes found them yet." David said pulling out a small device with two blinking lights on it, he took one look at it and then motioned for Kai to fallow him.

* * *

Sakura fallowed Saya to an old brick building that had rose vines growing all over it, she ran inside only to find a set of stairs going to the top floor, she didn't wast a second as she began to climb the stairs, it was then that she noticed that the song that she had heard earlier was getting louder and more clear. She was about half way up the stairs by now and it seemed like they would go on forever, but the thing that happened next made her go into over drive and speed up the stairs faster than she thoguht possible. Sayas scream had erupted throughout the tower and Sakrua had just reached the top landing of the stairs, there was a long hallway and only one door, which had already been opened, Sakura raced through the door and stopping in surprise at the scene infront of her. There was Saya on the floor on her knes, and in front of her behind old broken and destroyed bars was Diva, her eyes were glowing bright blue and there was blood dripping down the corner of her mouth, and the thing that shocked Sakrua the most was in her hands was a very limp Reku, there was blood dripping from the wound on his neck and Sakura could faintly sense his chakra still, he was going, and fast...

"You two look just like me." Diva said in a sweet child like voice as she looked up from Reku to Sakura and Saya, Sasuke and Naruto were stunned to see Diva, and a slowly fading Reku. "Saya, Sakura my big sisters!" Diva said in a happy voice throwing Reku to the ground behind her, "I remember now... you were the one that killed Jowl!" Saya said quickly regaining her composure, standing to her feet and staring at Diva. "Jowl! the crazy old guy that looked me up in this tower! I hated him, loved killing him!" Diva said laughing like a child who had just been given a gold star. An angery look fell upon Saya's face at what she said, "Thank you Saya." Diva said looking Saya straight in the eye with a big smile. "Thank you?" Saya whispered to herself trying to think of why Diva would be thanking her, "Yes dear sister you are the one that let me out of this terrible room!" Diva said her smile growing bigger with each word she said, "I let you out!" Saya said surprised, "Yes it was you who wanted to surprise Jowl and our dear big sister Sakura." Diva said as she began to sing her beautiful yet haunting song. Saya's eyes went wide as she remembered that night she had let Diva out.

Sakura fell to her knees the very first scar she received began to glow and throb with pain as she remember how Diva had given it to her that night, Naruto quickly rushed to her side but Sakura turned away not wanting Naruto to see the scar glowing. "Oh is that scar bothering you, I almost forgot, Sorry about that dear sister." Diva said as she stopped singing, she smiled and laughed as Sakura let out a wince in pain. "Now I remember... what I need to do..." Saya said struggling to find the words, her hands balled up into fists, she had yet to notice her sister on the ground, or that Diva was staring at her smiling. "I have to... kill you!" Saya said looking up, making Sakura's eyes go wide with shock as she tried to get up but winced as another wave of pain came across her. "Kill me? And how will you do that sister?" Diva said her voice full of mock and question, as she stared at Saya.

Saya looked around the small room and found a good sized, sharp peice of stray metal, she quickly stabbed her arm with the metal letting the warm substance run down her arm, "I will kill you with my blood!" Saya yelled, Sasuke began to lung for her but she was too quick Saya ran at a smiling Diva with the sharp metal dripping with her blood. What happened next no one seemed to know exactly... Sakura had somehow jumped in front of Diva and took the blow meant for her sister in her shoulder. Saya stepped back a few feet before she stumbled into Sasuke who quickly steadied her, Sakura let out a painful scream, the metal was still wedged in her shoulder, it was a deep wound, but the strange thing about it was it was steaming and it looked as if the wound was growing somehow. Sakura fell to the ground still screaming, "Ah Sakura your still the same, acting without thinking... and always trying to protect us." Diva said a smile still on her face as she kicked her big sister in the shoulder making her scream out once again.

"Saya! Sakura!" It was at this moment that Kai and David rushed into the small room, "Diva..." David said quitily as Kai stared in disbelief for a few seconds before noticing Reku on the floor in a heap, "Reku!" he yelled out as he carelessly ran right past Diva and to his little brother lifting up his limp body. "Reku! Reku open you eyes!" Kai yelled out shaking the small boy. David took this time to step infront of Saya and aimed his gun at Diva, the exploding sounds echoed throughout the small room as the bullet hit Diva right in the middle of the chest, the whole top half of her body fell backwards but she remained standing, A look of shock was on her face and she stayed like that for a moment. But only seconds later she pulled herself back up smiling as she did, "Oh darn there is a hole now." Diva said pouting as she looked at the bloodstained hole in her dress. Within a second Diva was in front of David, "Well I could just... eat you alive!" Diva said smiling as she pushed David making him fly back into the brick wall hard, she then started laughing like she was playing a game of tag.

It was at this time that Sasuke and Naruto decided to enter the battle done with standing around and watching, Naruto made a quick shadow clone of himself, both charging at different sides of Diva with a kuni in hand, Sasuke had pulled out his sword and was charging her front, They were too blinded by their attack that they didn't see Sakrua coming and were unable to stop their attacks. A loud scream erupted from Sakura once again as Naruto stabbed into her arm the shadow clone hit her other arm, and Sasuke stabbed into her abdamin, They were all fairly large cuts, Sakura looked up at her two boys pleding them with her eyes not to attack. "Never thinking." Diva said laughing as she grabbed onto Naruto and Sasuke and flung them into the brick wall this time it began to crack from impact. "Aw dear sister are you hurt?" Diva said as she pulled the peice of metal violently from her sisters wound, Sakura fell to the ground with another loud scream. Diva lifting Sakrua up by her hair and flinging her into the wall, this time she went straight through the wall and landed outside on the stone ground making a small creator before the ground beneath her cracked and crumbled under her and she fell to what seemed like and underground cave.

Diva jumped down from the top of the tower to the hole Sakura fell down to, "Are we playing hide and go seek now sis! How fun!" Diva said as she jumped down the hole. "Sakrua!" Sasuke, Naruto and Saya yelled, Saya ran down the stairs and down to where the hole was where Sakura had fallen in. She was trying to look around and see if there might be another way down there but there didn't seem to be one, but before she could decied to try and look some more the ground benether her crack and the hole expanded making Saya fall down into the pit as well. Sasuke and Naruto were about to fallow as well when they looked back at a frantic Kai, a fading Reku and David who was drifting in and out of cousiousness, and decied they should stay untill back up comes along.

* * *

Sakura limped her way down the long dark hallway, her feet sloshing in the water beneth her, she was having great difficulty walking with the wound on her shoulder, the wounds she had received from Naruto and Sasuke had started to close up now. she kept stumbling down he corridor, she had to hide, she didn't know why Diva was doing this but she had to hide from her for the time being, She soon came upon a large door at the end of the hall she slowly opened the door with great difficulty and slowly shut it behind her. The room she was in now was full of old fashion armor, and weapons, but she paid no attention to it the pain in her shoulder was getting worse and worse and the wound just kept growing, she slowly slide to the ground of the small room and lifted her glowing green hand up to the wound and winced as she tried to heal it.

Several minutes went by and nothing seemed to be helping as the wound kept steaming, _'While your sisters blood does not kill you right away the wound you receive will burn and grow bigger, the pain will be unbearable and will eventually kill you unless you drink the blood of a Chevalier... it doesn't matter if its Diva's, Saya's or your own Chevalier...'_ She remembered Solomon telling her that..._ 'damn!'_She thought as the wound continued to burn "Now what have you gotten yourself into?" A familiar voice asked, Solomon walked out from behind one of the larger boxes in the room and over to Sakrua, she was now breathing heavily and her eyes were glazed over. He knelled down in front of her and looked at the wound on her shoulder, Sakura let out a horrid scream of pain when he touched the skin around the wound, "You were hit with their blood..." Solomon said, Sakura was unable to hold herself up at this point and slowly her body slumped into Solomon's chest.

"Solomon do you want to play with us too?" Diva's voice rang throughout the room as she appeared sitting on one of the large boxes, "No thank you." Solomon said in a calm voice as he slowly slipped on arm under Sakura's legs and the other behind her back and slowly lifted her, her head slumped against his chest, her breathing fanned over his shoulder. "but I would like you to tell me who brought you here." Solomon said smiling at Diva as she walked up to him, "Amshell." Diva said in a calm voice as she smiled up at the Blonde, "That's what I thought." Solomon said letting out a breath of air, but his attention was soon brought back to the girl in his arms when she let out another scream. "Diva what happened." Solomon said in a calm but serious voice, "Its her own fault for trying to protect me." Diva said laughing as she came up and poked the wound on her shoulder making her emit another scream. "Let Sakura go!" An angry voice rang out from behind them.

"I'm sorry but I can not do that." Solomon said smiling at Saya before his face turned serious, "Sakrua can be very useful to us that is why my brother does not wish to kill her if possible, and Diva has also taken a liking to..."

"Sakura is so fun!" Diva said like Sakura was her personal doll to paly with, "So if Sakura can come peacefully or I can bring her myself then she will come with us." Solomon said finishing his sentence, Saya glared at the two, she looked around the room and her eyes landed on a japense sword on the wall, she quickly grabbed it and let her hand slice down it. Her blood ran down the blade, "So you are choosing to fight? To kill you little sister, your own flesh and blood?" Solomon asked staring at the sword in Saya's hands, "Diva is evil, I only have one sister and that is Sakrua!" Saya yelled out getting in a defensive stance. "Not evil Saya just thursty, he just looked so yummy!" Diva said in a playful voice refering to Reku from earlier.

"My first and only priority is to protect Diva, If you are to go against that then I have no other choose but to fight you." Solomon said shifting Sakrua carefully so she rested in only one of his arms his other arms wrapped around Diva as Saya came running at them Solomon jumped out of the way and throw the ruff of the small room and out into and open Field, Saya not far behind. Solomon put Sakura and Diva carefully on the ground behind him and turned to face Saya, his arm turned into that of the blue sword from earlier. Saya was the the first to attack, Solomon quickly blocked her attack and the fight was on, each of them blocking and striking at the other one strike after another, and finally...

BING

Saya stood in a defensive position her sword broken in half and the other half had flown over my Diva, she had a determined look on her face but her breathing was heavy and she soon fell to her knees and then to the ground. "You havn't had enough blood big sister, and there are so many yummy things around you!"Diva said laughing as she pointed to her sister on the ground, "That's because... I'm not like you and Solomon..." Saya breathed out her eyes closing shut as her breathing speed up more. "Yes you are." Diva said in a serious voice as she picked up the other half of Saya's sword, "Wait Diva..." Solomon tried to say but Diva interrupted him, "Somebodies got to kill my big sister, I guess I'll do the honor." Diva said as she walked closer to a fallen Saya, "Its my decision." Diva said in a stern voice before Solomon could try and protest. Diva was about to walk forward again when something grabbed onto her leg and stopped her, She looked down to see Sakrua gripping onto her leg for dear life. "Sakura don't you wanna watch me kill Saya!" Diva said in a playfull voice before she kicked her pink haired sister in her shoulder, "Now get off!" She said in a serious voice, Sakrua screamed out in pain but still did not let go.

"Fine then..." Diva said softly as she closed her hand around the blade letting it cut into her skin, blood dripped down the blade, she quickly raised the blade over her ead and brought it down onto Sakura, "I said get off!" Diva yelled as the blade stabbed into her side, Sakura let out another loud scream of pain, but she still held onto her little sister, her whole body was shaking from the pain of both wounds, Solomon stared wide eyes at Sakura and Diva. "Diva...!" Solomon said he hadn't expected Diva to hurt Sakrua she was the one that said she wanted Sakura alive, so he couldn't understand why she did this. "Get off already damn it!" Diva yelled as she twisted the blade deeper into Sakura's side, she let out another loud scream but still did not let go. _'Diva's really getting angry... this isn't good...'_ Solomon thought as he watched the scene take place.

"Sakura!" Saya screamed out as she watched her sister being tortured, Diva finaly kicked Sakura off of her and started to walk over to Saya, she was shaking hard. Diva picked up Saya's sword that she had long since let go of and sliced her hand on it once more, she raised the blade up once more, Saya closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but instead of a blade she felt a body, She opened her eyes to look up and see Sasuke holding onto her, Naruto was infront of Diva, he was blocking her strike with a kuni, and Haji was at Sakura's said. "Humph, I'm bored Solomon lets go home." Diva said as she disappearsed from in front of Naruto and stood next to Solomon, "Sakura, you know I didn't have a chance to tell you everything, Haji can give you the rest of your answers..." Solomon said lookin about at Sakura, Naruto was about to go after them but a loud scream from Sakura distracted him just long enough for Solomon and Diva to dissapear.

Sasuke put Saya down on her feet and everyone walked over to Sakura she was till screaming, "Whats wrong? she wasn't hurt this badly before!" Naruto screamed out trying to go to Sakrua but she kept pushing him away with what little strength she had. "I... I'm... Al-Alright... G-go... help... R-reku..." Sakura breathed out, Sasuke stared at Sakura, he knew that face, she was holding back, just for their sack, he let out a long sigh and nodded knowing that she was just going to get worse if they all stayed there, he gave her a look saying he wanted to know what was going on later, he then took Saya by the arm. "Lets go check on Reku." He said looking away from Sakrua not wanting to see her in pain anymore, "W-what?" Saya said stunned, but the look he gave her told her not to ask questions. "We are not doing her any good by making this a show lets go." he said pulling Saya gently to her feet. "What!" Naruto yelled out in rage, "No way am I leaving-" He was cut off my Sasuke grabbing him by the collar and giving him a look only Naruto could understand, Naruto glared back before nodding as they all walked away leaving Haji with Sakura.

Haji looked at the wound on her shoulder which was still growing and the wound on her side that still have the blade of the sword still in it, both wounds were glowing a bright green, Haji looked down at her with sympathetic eyes before he took a hold of the sword still in her, being careful not to cut himself. "This is going to hurt..." He whispered in her ear, she slowly nodded and grabbed onto yje arm he was not using, he tried to pull the blade out as fast as he could, the most terrible scream came from Sakura's lips and her grip on his arm tightened so much the bone broke in half, her nails were digging into his skin but he didn't say anything about it, her pain was much worse he didn't even show a change in his face. She continued to scream as the wound began to steam, it was still glowing, but when Haji looked harder at her and the thing that made her scream louder were the many other scares she had that were now glowing. _'The scares of her past...' _he thought to himself, this had to have been going of since the time she came here, she had received so many.

"Why didn't you say anything about this...?" He asked in a whisper looking down at her she was still gripping his arm and small screams were still coming from her mouth, "I-I didn't... Want... t-to be a burden..." She barely got out, as another scream came out. "I could have helped you..." Haji said as he sliced his hand letting the blood pool within it, he brought it up to Sakura's mouth but she quickly pushed it away, her eyes wide, Haji tried to give it to her again but she pushed it away once more now she was trying to crawl away, not that she got anywhere but her struggle was obvious. "Sakura!" Haji yelled out as he roughly grabbed onto her and pulled her to him, "If you don't drink my blood you are going to die, the effects happen much quicker since you have both their blood inside you!" He yelled out once more, Sakrua stared at him in surprise, this was the first time she had heard him raise his voice or show any kind of forcfullness. "Do you understand?" He questioned much softer now his eyes looked soft and full of concern but before Sakrua could answer another scream came from her mouth.

He didn't take a moment of hesitation this time he quickly sucked up as much of his blood that he could into his mouth and pushed his lips onto Sakura's silencing her scream, Sakura's eyes were wide and she soon started to struggle when she felt the blood pass from Haji's lips to hers. Haji quickly rapped his arms around her not letting her get away, her eyes pooled with tears as she closed them in attempt to stop the water from falling down. Two single streams of water fell down her cheeks... _'No... I... I don't want... to become a... monster too...' _she slowly stopped stuggling as her wounds began to stop throbbing and steaming, Haji let the last few drops of blood pass from his lips to hers, he slowly let her go and was surprised to see Sakura sitting in front of him crying... He slowly rapped his arms around her once more, her face buried into his chest as more tears fell...

"...Don't let me... turn into one of them..." She whispered in his chest, he pulled her in closer and tightened his grip.

_'Never...'_

_

* * *

_

**How did you all like it!**

**GOOD? Bad?**

**review and tell me how you liked it!**

**and i would like to thank "Akiko the Strange" again for the great ideas if you have many more for me i would love to hear them**

**and if anyone else has any ideas to help me improve the story i would love to hear them! i always like to give props for ideas i use and if i have not given props message me and i will do so**

**LOOK OUT FOR THE REST OF MY STORY UPDATES AND NEW STORIES COMING UP THEY WILL BE UP REALLY SOON!**

**10 more reviews till the next chap please**

**untill next time MidnightShadow0110**


	10. Remember

**Dun Dun DUHHHHHHH **

**UPDATE! that is the reaction I'm hoping for everyone that is reading, well everyone that still had faith that I would update like I said i would.**

**And I know everyone hates me right now which you have a right too since this took soo long to update! but i apologize sincerely. I've just been really really busy and I know you all have heard it before but it was time 10 this time around. **

**But I thank all my readers who stayed with me in my time of absence**

**So with out further ado here is chapter 10 of An Angels Blood: **

**Remember**

* * *

Time passed slowly, it had only been a day since their encounter with Diva but it felt like an eternity, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Saya and Haji all sat in the conference room of a red shield base. They were discussing new occurrences as well as old but all the words seemed to slur together to Sakura. She sat there in a daze nothing seemed real to her anymore, she had gone from the top medic nin in Kohon to a monster, or the queen or angel as everyone seemed to call her now, of chiropterins, a race of blood sucking monsters. Although saying it with such disgust was slightly hypercritical, seeing as she had found herself more than once craving the sweet red substance. She cringed at the thought of the time she had tried to bit Naruto or Solomon, she felt disgusted with herself, she had seen a lot of innocent people die because of those monsters, and she wasn't far from them. She had promised to herself not to become a monster... she didn't want to fall like her sister had... It was strange she could remember it so clearly now, how she would go and talk to Diva in her cell, bring her food whenever she was aloud, she never once saw what Diva was becoming and ultimately she blamed herself... for not pushing Jowl to let her out, to be treated like more than a prisoner... it saddened her to see what her sister had become... and what she did to Reku...

Sakura had found out that Saya was forced to give Reku her blood, ultimately stopping time for him... Saya hadn't spoken to her since they arrived at the base, she figured she was angry with her for defending Diva, especially after what she did to Reku... Haji had been keeping a close eye on her since he found out she had regained a lot of her scares and had a near death attack, it wasn't easy for him either with Saya avoiding Sakura. And Sakura had been avoiding Naruto and Sasuke like the plague, not wanting to reveal what she was to them. "Sakura, Saya I heard you encountered Diva..." A man named Jowl, a direct descendant from the Jowl that raised her said snapping Sakura out of her thought as she and Saya nodded, "I have also heard that you stopped the attack on diva, Sakura..." Jowl started off bringing everyone's eyes onto her, her fists tighten knowing what was coming next, "May I ask why you did this?" Jowl said in a clam manner looking at Sakura with a look of indifference. "Because shes my sister..." Sakura said just barely over a whisper, Dr. Collins was about to respond when she continued, "I will not kill my own sister, my own flesh and blood, nor will I let her be harmed... you asking me to do such a thing is the same as me asking you to kill David right here and now... I will not allow anything to happen... to Diva... or... Saya..." Sakrua said looking down at her fists her nails cutting into her palms making them bleed a little, The room fell silent for a moment, before Jowl cleared his throat, "There has been a sighting of a group of Chiropterans called the shiff, we don't know what they are after but we need to keep a close eye out for them..." Jowl said changing the subject and going on with the meeting, Sakura made a mental note to thank him later. The meeting went on quietly, with mostly just Jowl and Doc Collins and David talking about the next step they were going to take. It didn't take much longer for the meeting to end, David, Jowl and doc Collins were the first the leave, then the rest of the group stood up, Saya looked over at Sakura, it was a mix of anger and sadness, but Sakura only got to see it for a moment before Saya began to quickly walk away, Haji fallowing close behind.

Sakura stood there for a moment before she ran after her sister, "Saya! Saya! Saya wait!" She yelled out as she caught up to her, she was standing with her back to her, she looked like she was shaking almost, "Saya you can't stay mad at me for forever..." Sakura said trying to get her to just look at her if anything, but when she said nothing Sakura went on, "...She's our sister-"

"No..." It was barely over a whisper but Sakrua caught it and she waited a moment for Saya to continue, "I only have one sister... the other is dead to me now..." Saya said turning around slowly anger written on her face, as he eyes pooled with tears, from anger or sadness Sakura couldn't tell. "...But if you continue to protect her... I don't know... if I will be able to forgive you..." Saya said her last words were sharp and they hit Sakura harder than anyone could have thought. Saya then quickly turned around and walked away, Haji looked back at her with a sympathetic look before he fallowed after Saya. Sasuke and Naruto who had stood idly walked up to their friend and team mate, Naruto put his hand on her should, but she shrugged it off. "Sakura-" Sasuke began to say before he was cut of, "I'm going to go take a walk..." She said her head down so the two boys couldn't see her face as she quickly walked away. She felt terrible, but how was she supposed to feel...? was it wrong to want to protect her sister...? She was so confused everything was upside down, she had finally found a family and everyone wanted her to tear it apart...

She keep on walking until she reached the small hospital wing, it was mainly a hallway with a glass window that over looked Reku's hospital room, no one was aloud in the room but Juilia. Sakura walked up to the glass window, and looked down at the sleeping Reku, he had not woken up since Saya had given him her blood, and wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. She felt guilt wash over her as she looked at the small boy who would never grow any older, she had protected the person that did this to him... that was the only thing that made her sad about her decision. "what are you doing here?" A sharp voice said surprising Sakura as she jumped a little, she turned around to find Kai standing behind her, "You don't deserve to be here..." He said in a soft voice, his face showed anger. She wasn't too surprised to see Kai so angry with her, she had protected the thing that had hurt his brother so badly. "Get out of here..." He said but Sakrua didn't move, it was like she was almost frozen in spot. "I said get out! You don't deserve to be anywhere near him!" Kai yelled out storming up to her the anger boiling up even more. Sakura just stared at him with an indifferent face, she couldn't blame him for his anger, he had the same protective nature over Reku as she did over her sisters.

"Did you not hear me!" He yelled out again as he grabbed her arm and pushed her against the glass wall, "Are you going to hit me?" She questioned him in a soft voice, he had never really thought about hitting her but the idea did appeal to him, "Go ahead..." She said catching him off guard as she starred at him. "It might make you feel better... so go ahead... hit me..." She said her last words sharp as she stared at him. Kai stood there for a moment thinking he couldn't believe what he was hearing, she wanted him to hit her? he didn't have time to think as she said it again, "Hit me... unless your afraid to..." she said trying to push him now, she was getting close to pushing him over the edge and she knew it. "Hit me..." She said this time a little louder, "Hit the person who protected the one who hurt Reku..." She said and that was the last straw, Kai's anger flared as he raised his fist to her, _'I'm sorry this is all I can do to atone for what I've done...' _she thought as she saw his fist come down in slow motion, she felt his fist hit the side of her face like he had thrown a brick at her. She stumbled a little as she hunched over, she could feel blood drip down her face, and a harsh bruise begin to form, she looked up to see he was cracking back his fist again coming in for another hit, she smiled to herself, if this was the only way she was able to atone for what she had done to Reku then she would gladly take it, another hard fist hit her face and she could tell he wasn't near done yet, but before he could get another hit in a black figure rushed past her and pushed Kai into the wall across from her. She just barely saw Haji's face before she felt a sharp pain pulse throughout her body, she let out a small scream before she fell to the ground, Haji was next to her in seconds as he carefully picked her up.

Kai looked confused and horrified by the glowing scares on Sakura's body and the way she the crumpled up from the pain, Haji began to walk away but looked back at Kai again, "Don't ever lay a hand on her like that again." He said his voice low and sharp and he quickly walked away with Sakura in his arms, Kai instantly felt the guilt welling up inside him, _'What did I just do...'_ he thought as he watched the two dissapaer. Sakura let out a small whimper she gripped Haji's coat, thrashing around in an attempt to try and stop the pain. Sasuke and Naruto were passing by in the hall way when they saw Haji carrying Sakura who looked like she was in great pain, both stood there shocked for a moment before they fallowed the two. It didn't take long for Haji to reach his room. He softly laid Sakura on the bed and brought out a knif and cut his hand, Sakrua saw the blood dripping down his arm and her eyes went wide, not only for the fact that he was going to try and give her his blood again but also because... she wanted it... "It will stop the pain..." Haji whispered trying to reason with her, "I-I can m-manage-" she began to say before a muffled scream came from her throat. It was that moment Sasuke and Naruto stormed into the room, "Whats going on?" Naruto almost yelled after the two shut the door, they could see Haji standing over his bed which Sakura was laying in crumpled up in pain, they could barely see a green glow under her cloths. "N-nothings going o-on guys..." Sakura barely got out, Haji could tell she was trying with all she had not to scream in front of the two. "Don't you lie to us Sakura." Sasuke said in a quite voice, just barely over a whisper. Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke cut her off, "Damn it Sakura don't lie to us, you've been lying and hiding things from us ever since we got here, and I want answers now!" Sasuke said now yelling at the pink hair girl both surprising Sakura and Naruto.

Sakrua gave a small sad smile, she knew she wasn't going to be able to hide the truth from the two of them forever but it was still not something she wanted them to know, but there was no getting around it any longer. The smile on her face faded as she slowly stood up wincing slightly as she did, Haji was about to help her up but she shook her head at him and he slowly backed away a little bit. "Both of you know that I'm not really human..." She said softly as she began to take off her jacket, "And you know that Saya... and Diva are my sisters..." she continued as she slowly discarded her over t-shirt, "Sakura what are you..."

"But did you also know that I was alive over 30 years ago..." She stated more than asked as she cut Naruto off, she pulled off her tank top leaving her in just her bra and pants now, "And that I have to have blood to survive..." She said her voice choppy and quite like she didn't want to admit it to herself either, lastly she took off her pants. A surprised look fell onto Naruto's and Sasuke's faces at the glowing scars that covered her whole body, Sakura winced out in pain again as she stood in front of her boys, "These are the scars from my past... they are from my sisters... and their blood..." Sakura said her voice weak and frail this was still something she was trying to understand. "But I thought if one of you... was cut with the others blood... you die immediately..." Sasuke questioned watching as the glow from the scars faded leaving the slightly different skin tone in its place. "Sakura is different, When she is cut with either of her sisters blood it does not kill her right away, instead it burns and grows larger, causing unbearable pain that will eventually kill her if she does not drink the blood of a Chivalar." Haji said quietly coming into the conversation knowing Sakura did not want to talk about it, he slowly warped his coat around Sakura and laid her back onto the bed knowing she was exhausted. Sakura gave a small smile in thanks as she sat up a little bit so she could see Sasuke and Naruto. "Then why are those wounds hurting her now!" Naruto almost yelled concern apparent on his face as he looked at Sakura. "Although a Chivalar's blood will stop her from dying, it does not fully remove the poison she received from her sisters blood, and so those wounds will never fully heal and she will continue to get the attacks you just saw for the rest of her life, but a chivalars blood can stop the pain for a while." Haji said it was a little more in depth than the explanation that Solomon had given her but she still remembered the reasoning behind her scars. "Her blood can also heal Saya and Diva." Haji went on his voice still low and monotone like normal.

"Why did Solomon call her angel though?" Naruto questioned looking at Sakura then to Haji, "Saya and Diva will take a 30 year long sleep, so it has been called, and during this time Sakura remains awake, to watch over her sister, like a guardian angel." Haji said repeating the almost exact words that Solomon had told Sakura the day before, he left out a few parts that Sakura was grateful for, Sasuke and Naruto were quite for a long period of time letting the new information sink in, Sakura kept looking between Naruto and Sasuke and then to Haji. "Sakura... why couldn't you tell us this...?" Sasuke questioned looking up at Sakrua with a very hurt look on his face, Sakura sighed looking down at her hands, "I... I didn't... want you to look at me differently..." The pink haired girl said her voice shaking slightly. "We would never look at you any different than we have since we've known each other." Naruto said quietly they were suddenly in front of her Naruto was hugging her and Sasuke holding her hand for comfort, they sat like that for a while in silence, and when they pulled away Sakura gave them a soft smile. There was another few minutes of silence before Sakura spoke, "Guys... if you don't mind I think I'm going to rest for a little while." The girl said giving the two boys a weak smile, it was easy to tell that she was tired and needed some rest. Both boys nodded and left the room, Sakura waited till she knew they were completely gone before she turned to Haji, "There's still more that I don't know... isn't there." She said half asking half saying. Haji nodded not saying a word, "Please Haji I need to know... everything..." She said in a plea it was too much for her right now to deal with everything and still not know everything about herself. "Jowl, has Jowl's diary, the one that raised you, most all you answers will be in there, after you read it I will tell you the rest." Haji said in a monotone voice, Sakura nodded in understanding, she quickly got up off from the bed and began to dress herself, she was thankful that Haji turned away, in front of Naruto and Sasuke was no big deal they were her brothers, but in front of anyone else was slightly awkward.

* * *

Sakura stood in front of Jowl's desk in his office, she had a serious look on her face as she stared at the Jowl she had just met a few hours ago who was a direct descendant from the Jowl that raised her. "This is Jowl's diary." He said with a small smile on his face as he pointed to an old dairy that had obviously received many years of wear and tear, Sakura looked between Jowl and the book and began to grab for it when Jowl spoke up, "But if you are wanting more information about yourself..." he said opening a drawer to his desk, "This is the book you are wanting." Jowl said pulling out another very old book, Sakura gave him a questioned look, "Jowl had kept another dairy specially for you, you are of course still in the other book but this one is more in depth about you." Jowl said looking at Sakura,she looked down at the dairy for a moment before looking back up at Jowl, "Thank you." She said sinserrly before picking up the book, "We are here to help you Sakura, in any way we can." Jowl said smiling at the girl, "You can take it and return it when you are done." Jowl said as Sakura nodded with another thank you before leaving the room, she hugged the book tightly to her and walked quickly to her room trying to avoid anyone and everyone she saw. Once she was in her room she sat down on her bed looking a the book for a long while. finally after she took a deep breath she opened the book to the first page and began to read.

_April 8, 1833_

_We welcomed Saya to the zoo, as far as I know it is a mummy of something unknown, something I have yet to ever see, her face was completely destroyed, and it seems she was pregnant. It looked somewhat like a human female, but it has a strange membrane stretching from its arms to armpits, also web like membranes that attach to the toes and fingers are seen, it resembles something chiropter like bats. I feel like we were meant to find her, to find out new things about our own evaluation._

_April 10, 1833_

_We decided that we would dissect the body, it was such an exciting moment, like a child thriving with curiosity. Inside were three cocoons, we decided to open one of the cocoons, but we could not penetrate the outer layer of the cocoon. It was like the cocoon was laughing at our attempts to open it, and then it happened, my partner Amshell cut his finger on the blade by accident, but as the blood fell onto the cocoon it was quickly absorbed, and the more blood that fell the faster it was consumed by the c__ocoon__s, and then they began to pulsate._

Sakura stared at the second entry she would never have thought she came from a cocoon, she shook her head clearing her thoughts as she began to read more.

_July 5, 1833_

_One of the cocoons had begun to break and tear, and from inside was a baby that looked to be about 2 months old, but there was a very strange thing about her, she had small white angelic like wings coming from her back, there was small stains of blood on the feathers but the wings moved and flapped along with the baby. I thought I had seen an angel at first. We deiced to call her Sakura, for her small tufts of pink hair on her head, we deiced to take care of her and watch her progress._

Sakura's eyes were wide at this, she had wings on her back when she was born... _'That must be why they call me angel...' _she thought to herself, then her eyes went wide again as she jumped off her bed and ran to the mirror that was opposite of her bed she quickly pulled up her shirt up and looked at the reflection of her back, there were two almost identical long scar marks close to each of her shoulder blades. She had had those scars for as long as she can remember... and now she knew where they were from... her wings... she stood there for a minute staring at the scar marks on her back, before she slowly walked back over to her bed to try and read more of the book.

_August 1, 1833_

_Sakrua seems to grow at a much faster rate then any normal child, she now looks to be about 5 years old, she can speak in good dialect and is very curious like any other child. But the wings on her back have also changed, the small white feathers had begun to fall off the day after she was born, and now her wings resemble that of a bats. Her wings have also started to retreat back into her back it seems, it has been a slow process and it seem to put Sakura in a lot of discomfort but I have no way of stopping it, but it is very intriguing how the wings are retreating but the back itself seems to have no changes, just two long scars that are beginning to form and a little bleeding._

_August 6, 1833_

_The two other cocoons have hatched and like Sakura two babies that look to be two months old came out, but it is strange they have no wings like their sister Sakrua had, and their hair is black, along with blue and maroon eyes, their facial features seem to look the same as Sakura's but they are still very different. We deiced that one of the babies would remain a nameless test subject, while we named the other Saya. Sakura was very excited to see her two sisters, but she is always asking to go see the nameless test subject, I let her go every now and then but she still presses to see her more, for a 5 year old I have to say she knows just what buttons to push._

_May 10, 1854_

_I caught Sakura sneaking more food into the test subjects tower again, or diva as she calls her, Amshell tells me she is teaching her small amounts of things that she has learned, and that he can hear them playing in the tower, I may have to stop Sakura from seeing her completely if this keeps up. Sakura on the other hand looks to be about 17 years old now, she hasn't grown anymore from 10 years ago, and the wings on her back have completely retreated, leaving her with two large scars. Saya on the other hand still looks to be 15 years old but she is growing fast like her sister. I have found that time has stopped for Sakura and most lik__ely __will stop for Saya as well. Also their blood seems to heal their wounds very quickly._

_June 20, 1863_

_I tried mixing the girls blood together to see how it reacts, when I mixed Saya's and the test subjects it quickly crystallized, and when I mixed Saya or the test subjects blood with Sakura's it sizzled and burned and it slowly dissapeared, but when I added Sakura's blood to Saya or the test subjects it glowed for a short moment and then nothing seemed to happen. It was very strange they all came from the same mother, yet these results occur, and I have used all my resources yet I still can not find any other creature that has these same characteristics, I'm starting to think they are not connected to our chain of evolution._

_September 9, 1867_

_I have found that I will not live long enough to find out all I would like to know about Sakura and Saya, I have decided to focus on their reproductive ability, I have bought a young boy in hopes that sometime they will reproduce. He was originally meant for Saya but it seems that Sakura has been getting closer to him._

Sakura stared down at the page reading it over again, _'That's why Haji was brought to the zoo...'_ Sakrua thought she eyes watering, so much had happened to him and if he had not been brought there he would have lived a normal life. Sakura quickly closed the book finding the next page was blank, she walked out of her room and headed straight for Haji's room, once she arrived she knocked on the door a few times, it opened in seconds with Haji standing there in front of her. Sakura's head was down as she walked into his room, once she heard the door shut she turned around and did something she didn't expect to do. She ran up and hugged Haji tightly around the waist, it surprised him at first she could tell because he was stiff, but he loosened up a little after a minute and that's when she spoke, "I'm sorry..." she whispered into his stomach, "You must hate us..." She said again, "Sakura, what are you talking about?" Haji asked after a moment in a soft voice. "It was because of us... that you were bought... and because of that time stopped for you... you must hate us..." she whispered again tightening her grip on him as she spoke, afraid that she would be right, Haji had become somewhat her rock, the thing that snapped her out of her slump and picked her back up on her feet when she was down, he had known all along what she was but had never looked at her different... not once, and she had come to lean on him and confine in him the most... and it was now that she was realizing how much she needed him by her side and how much he meant to her... and how much it was going to hurt to find out he hated her...

"You read the dairy..." Haji said softly as he looked down at the small girl his answer was a small nod, "I do not hate you." He said softly warping his arms around her as well, Sakura pulled back a little her eyes wide, "but...But if it wasn't for us..."

"You did not ask for all this to happen, you were so kind to me at the zoo... I could not come to hate you or Saya for what had happened." Haji said softly cutting Sakrua off, she hugged him tighter at his response, she hated having to rely on someone so much but when it came to Haji he made it so easy for her to do so. She gave a small smile before she pulled away, "Do you still want to know more?" Haji questioned looking down at the pink haired girl in front of him, she took a moment before nodding a yes, they both went and sat on the bed, Sakura leaned against a pillow and the wall while Haji sat in front of her his legs off the side of the bed. "Do you remember what happened the night that diva had gotten out?" Haji questioned even he did not have the full details but he wanted to know if Sakura knew all he could tell her, "I remember we were out having a pick-nick, and you fell from a cliff... and that's... that's when Saya gave you her blood, then Saya got scared and ran back to the house which Diva had already set fire and killed Jowl... I saved Saya when Diva attacked her and then it goes blank..." Sakura said wincing as one of her scars burned a little from remembering. "We fled to a remote town with very few people and then went on a search for Diva." Haji said looking at the girl across from him his voice was still monotone but it had a softness in it. "Not too long after Saya went into one of her sleeps, you and I both stayed around where she lay, but red shield had sighted diva in Vietnam and attempted to wake Saya up early from her sleep, you had tried to stop them but they had eventually used a drug on you which stunned you for a while..." Haji said, Sakura's eyes went wide as she remembered Haji had gone to help her and that's when they got to Saya and that's when she went on her rampage in Vietnam.

"Once you were able to move again you went after Saya...

Flashback

_"Come on Haji!" Sakura yelled trying to find Saya, Haji not far behind her, they could see hundreds of bodies litering the ground around them all slashed and killed by a sword by the looks of it. Sakura could feel she was getting closer to Saya she could feel her presence, She saw Saya up ahead not too far away, she was hunched over slashing at a small woman. "Saya stop!" Sakura yelled right before a chiropterin came running after Saya. she looked up her long black hair covering one of her blood red eyes as they glowed with hunger, Saya quickly ran after the monstrous creature before quickly bringing her sword down on the beast cutting it in half. Sakura cringed at the sight as blood spread everywhere but still she ran after her sister, "Saya!" she yelled out again, this time getting her full attention, the girl turned around and looked right at Sakura, then a sickly smile graced her face before she began to stager toward her sister. _'shes not going to listen the drung has done something to her mind...'_ Sakura thought as she saw Saya run toward her her sword rasied, She dodged the first swipe as Saya began to attack, "Saya please... Its me Sakrua... Your sister!" she tried to reason with her and get her to remember but she just kept on attacking. she heard the sharp cry of child and looked over to see that a little girl was standing a few yards away staring at herself and Saya, "Sakura watch out!" Sakura could hear Haji's voice in the background but it was too late, before she could even turn around She felt Saya's blade slice down her back, she felt her flesh begin to burn and sizzle from the poison of her sisters blood, she screamed out in pain as she feel to her knees._

_She turned over on her back to only to look back up at Saya before she brought her sword back down on Sakura stabling her, and then lifitng the blade and bringing it back down, she did this multiple times, Sakura screamed in pain from the wounds and the blood as hers and Saya's blood mixed. "Saya stop!" Sakura could faintly hear Haji's voice as he came up behind Saya grabbing her shoulder to try and pull her away from Sakura, But she quickly wiped around, swinging her sword at him cutting his arm off, Sakura heard his cry of pain as he fell to his knees. Saya ran off in another direction, Haji crawled toward Sakuras beaten form she was bleeding out and her wounds were growing, "Sakura are you all right?" Haji's panicked voice filled her ears, but all she heard was a soft whisper, and then she smelled it, that rich, intoxicating, red liquid that came from Haji's wound. she could feel herself losing it, and it wasn't the normal thirst, she could feel her mind fading, as a strong aching came over her body, it was a pain unlike another, more painful than that of the wounds her sister had inflicted on her, it felt like her whole body was dipped in boiling oil from the inside out then set on fire. She couldn't stop the thrist that was building and the stronger it got the more she felt herself fading, then she was blank her mind was black nothingness, she was an empty container for something horrible to be born. _

_Haji noticed Sakura's eyes beginning to flicker back and forth between emerald green and bright glowing green, and she had gone completely silent for 5 minutes now, her wounds were still growing and burning, "Sakura..?" He questioned not knowing if she was all right or not, and then it happened she looked up her eyes glowing a bright green, but something was off, she was crying... tears of blood, streamed down her face and fell to the ground, and she had a twisted smile on her face, it was that of insanity, pain... and emptiness, he knew then that something was terribly wrong, and then her heard it the most blood chilling scream he had ever heard any being em-meted. He watched her not knowing what to do as she hunched over in pain, and then he noticed it, her back was starting to bulge, and before he could get to her side again another scream came from her lips, as two wings pierced threw her back, ripping the skin open. Her back was bleeding badly, the wings on her back resembled that of a bats but there were a few white feathers still attached to the wings, they dripped with her blood as the wings can-aped over her, dripping blood all over her body before the wings gave a quick mighty twitch that made wind blow around her and lift her slightly in the air. The next few moments passed by so quick it was almost like a blur, Sakura flapped her wings lifting herself in the air and she dove toward Haji. She ran straight into him with such force it knocked him over for a moment and in one quick movement she lunged her head down to his neck and bit down... hard._

_Haji felt the air leave his body as he tried to gasp for air, the feeling was painful, more painful than losing his hand, he could feel Sakura draining him of his blood bit by bit, and that's when he knew that this wasn't the Sakura he knew... this was another being all in itself. Sakura had always refused blood if she could help it, she never liked the idea of drinking another's blood, even when she was injured by her sisters blood he had to force her to take his blood so she wouldn't kill herself. So this being on top of him, taking his life force bit by bit... couldn't be the Sakrua he knew. He was just getting his thoughts together when Sakura jumped off him, and looked in the direction that Saya had gone earlier, a wicked grin crossed her face as she took one leap into the air and flew off. Haji sat there for a moment... it felt like he weighed a thousand pounds and every limb in his body ached, he touch the part of his neck where Sakura had bit down, a chuck of skin was missing and blood was still seeping out, he knew it would stop soon, the wound wasn't fatal, just hurt like hell, and with that thought in mind he bounded off after Sakura._

_It didn't take long before Haji could hear the defining screams of the humans, he speed up more and once he got to the village he stopped. Everything was set in flame, and there was dead bodies lituring the ground everywhere along with a few chirpterains, then he saw it, Saya was running around chasing a human girl, sword raised and in hand as she quickly brought it down on the small women, there was a sickening sound of flesh tearing. He watched as the women fell to the ground dead, Saya stood there for a moment before she took off after the next thing that ran by, a chiropterain. That's when he heard another scream he looked to his side to see Sakrua flying after a small child, a girl maybe about 6 years old, she was chasing her around like a game of cat and mouse just toying with her till she got bored, and once she did she swooped down knocking the girl to the ground much like she did to him, and stabbed the girl through the heart with her lengthened nails, before she bit down on the corpses neck and began to drain it of blood. Then once she had gotten every last drop she took off in flight once again and went after he next target. Both sisters were on a killing spree that didn't seem like it was going to end, neither were themselves, Haji stood there watching them for a moment before he jumped in after them..._

* * *

_The days light was fading, slowly... the grass was soaked in a sickly thick layer of blood, bodies were scattered everywhere, littering the crimson ground, everything seemed to be silent, everything seemed to be still. The soft lull of two girls taking in and letting out air was barley audible. Haji slowly walked over to the small pink haired girl, the wings on her back had started to retreated back into her body, he picked up her small frame, she was covered in blood from head to toe. He looked back at Saya who had gone back into her sleep, Haji walked over to David(not the one that is with them now but his dad) "Take Saya back to the place that she sleeps... I will take Sakura with me... we will be watching..." Haji said not giving the man responsible for this mess a second glance._

"It was 6 months before you woke up after that day, we both watched over Saya from a close distance, making sure no one tried to disturb her sleep again. After that day you did not talk much, you refused blood which eventually lead to you loosing control. This reoccurred for 20 years, before I could not watch you kill yourself over past events any longer, on night when you were asleep I took you to far away place, that you now know as The Village Hidden in the Leafs. It was a place that was put under a 'jutsu,' so they called it, that made time there stop. A place forever frozen in time, I asked their leader to take care of you, he put a jutsu on to so that you would appear to be 8 years old, and took away your memories of anything before you were brought there. I made sure you were put in the care of a nice civilian family. After that I watched over Saya myself, when Red Shield asked about your whereabouts I told them that it was unknown, so to everyone but myself you dissapeared, vanished from the face of the earth. I checked up on you ever few years to make sure you were alright but after Saya awoke from her sleep I was unable to check on you... and I didn't see you... until you reappeared here again..."

Everything seemed to come together now, things that seemed so strange now seemed to make sense... Sakura stared at Haji and he looked back at her, they stayed like that for what seemed like hours then the reality of it all hit her like a brick wall. "Why did you leave me..." Sakura whispered staring back at Haji, when he didn't say anything she continued. "Why did you leave me... on my own... without asking if it was what I wanted..."

"Sakura... I thought it would be best... to take you out of the pain you were in... to let you start over... because you could..." Haji said in a soft voice, his eyes held so much meaning Sakura almost didn't believe it was him, "What about Saya...? What if that's what was best for her too...? And Diva...? Why just me?" Sakura said trying to reason with what she has just found out. "They had no choice... Red Shield would have tracked Saya down... They needed Saya or you to take down Diva... And Diva wouldn't have gone... You know that."

"Why didn't you let me choose...?"

"Did you just get tired... of me..." Sakura whispered, she couldn't think of anything else... she could remember how close they were back then, and it seemed logical by the way he told her how she would loose control.

"Sakura..." Haji said softly putting his hand on her now healing bruised face, making her look up at him, "If I had thought that sending you to that place would make you feel this way... then I would have never let you out of my sight..." A look of happiness washed over her face as she lunged forward and hugged him around his waist

"Please... don't leave me again... I don't ever... want to be away from you... or Saya again... Not after I've finally found you both again... I don't want to be alone again..." she whispered into his chest.

"If that is what you wish..." Haji said pulling the small girl closer to him.

* * *

**How did you all like it! was it worth the wait! was it what unexpected! was it good!**

**Well I'm hoping for yes' but you never know so please review! like always 10 reviews to next update Which is in process right now and should be done in the next day or so :)**

**But let me know what you thought, finally some secrets revealed and past occurrences! **

**Until next time**

**MidnightShadow0110**


	11. Conflicted

**New Chapy yayy! Now I know that I didn't get 10 reviews but I was really itching to post this chap so her you all are!**

**Thank you to everyone who has faithfully been reading my stories it really means a lot when I see reviews from people who review on every chapter!  
**

**Thank you soo much so without further ado here is the next Chapter of An Angels Blood  
**

* * *

**Conflicted**

Sakura ran down the halls of the ship, the soft patter of her feet barley hitting the ground could be heard, she was running so fast everything seemed to blur around her but she didn't care she only cared about one thing right then and there. Riku, he had awoken up from his sleep and she couldn't help the need to see him. So she ran with all her hearts content until she reached the hospital/labs doors and let the automatic doors open for her, once she was inside she stopped and stared at the now awake Riku. He looked the exact same as before, but now he was in a hospital gown, and now he wasn't human anymore. The young boy on the bed looked up with excitement in his eye, she figure he hadn't had many people come see him since Julia was still running tests but once she heard he was awake there was nothing that could hold her back.

"Sakura!" Riku yelled out in excitement, he was about to get up to greet her but Sakura beat him to it, appearing right at the side of his bed. Not really affected by how fast she was Riku lunged for the pink hair girl. "I'm so happy to see you!" Reku yelled in Sakura's ear, if it had been Naruto she would have punched him through the wall for almost bursting her ear drum but she dismissed that thought. "I'm so glad that you are alright." Sakura said in a soft voice not wanting to let the small boy go afraid he might disappear. "Have you seen Saya?" Riku asked the pure innocence in his voice made Sakura falter, Saya hadn't spoken to her since the encounter with Diva and she didn't think that she would be willing to talk to her any time soon. She shook her head trying to dismiss those thoughts; there was no reason to upset Riku at the moment. No I haven't she's been pretty busy lately. The pinkette said lying through her teeth; everything had been pretty calm since they arrived on the ship, well regarding encountering anyone that wanted to kill them. A sad look fell upon the young boys face after the words left her mouth, she felt bad she knew Riku was close to Saya but she didn't exactly know how she would react to the new Riku the one that would never age. She didn't get too much time to think over the matter as the soft swish of the automatic doors opening was heard. Sakura let her head fall, finding the ground very interesting at the moment as Kai walked into the hospital room. There was an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity before Sakura decided to speak up. "I'm sorry that I couldn't stay longer but I have to go Riku," she could hear the disappointment in his voice as he let out a sigh. She didn't wait for Kai to say anything as she quickly left the room. What could she say to him, _'Sorry that I saved the person who hurt your brother and caused him to have eternal youth, but I would really like to still see him.'_ She didn t expect Kai to ever forgive her and she had no intention of defending her actions, she had saved her blood relative and because of that she had let Reku get hurt and she did not expect anyone to forgive her for that. Once she was a good distance away she leaned against the wall of an abandon hall way letting herself slide down and sit on the cold ground. Thats when she heard the familar voice of her sister... sister it was still such a strange concept to think that she had sisters. Blood realatives, she was so happy to finaly find out she wasn't alone in the world but the situation was no where near ideal.

Sakura stopped her musings to try and hear what Saya and Haji for talking about. "Do you regret what you did?" Haji asked, immediately Sakura knew they were talking about Riku. "Not really... but... I just, I just don't know how I should act in front of him." She said her voice uncertain and distant. "You are the same person you were when it was I who was in Riku's position, you only need to be yourself Saya." Haji said his voice full of devotion and wisdom. Sakura smiled to herself glade that Haji was there for Saya like he had always been there for her, she only wished that she could consul her sister as well. But she knew Saya was still angry with her and wasn't ready to forgive her.

With that thought in mind Sakura walked away, not knowing exactly where she was going but knowing she needed to go somewhere else. Suddenly a strong almost familiar pain shot through her body, Sakura fell on the floor biting her lip to stop the scream from emitting from her mouth. She could feel warm liquid run down her chin and drip onto the floor from her teeth puncturing her lip as the familiar feeling from the attack of her scars enveloped her body. She had recently received the last scar from her memories and had hopped that afterwards the attacks would become a little more scarce but they just seemed to becoming more frequent and she could not figure out why. "Sakura!" The familiar voice of Naruto filled her ears, he knelled down next to her, surprisingly Sasuke was not with him at the moment. Naruto pulled her up so that she was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder, and that's when she smelled it the rich intoxicating smell of blood. It took everything she had to not bit him right then and there. "Naruto... Are... you... hurt...?" the said in between breaths as the act began to subside. "No." he said confusion apparent in his voice. Sakura was shocked by his answer but tired not to show it,_ 'Then why is the smell of his blood so strong...?'_ She thought her musings inturupted by her blond teammate, "why do you ask."

"No reason." She said trying to to alarm him, as she began to stand up with a little help form the blonde.

* * *

Sakura ran through the hall ways of the ship Sasuke and Naruto close behind her, they had all sensed it immediately when they group had entered the ship. They had a dark presence about them,_ 'Is this the Schiff... the ones Jowl was talking about earlier.'_ Sakura increased her speed trying to get to the fight as soon as possible, the fight had already begun and Sakura was not about to let anyone else get hurt on her watch. Once the three reached the top of the ship Sakura pinpointed the attackers there were 7 of them all in black cloaks wielding abnormally large weapons. Not only that but they moved at a speed that only her, her sisters and Chevalier's had. Sasuke and Naruto speed past her not stopping to observe their enemy, "Chidori!" Sasuke yelled out as the platform they were all on light up from the electric attack. Sakura was about to jump in as well when a panicked voice filled her ears, "Riku get out of there!" After hearing Kai's voice Sakura looked over the edge of the railing, she saw Kai running towards Riku and a member of what she guessed to be the schiff heading right for them.

Kai ran in front of Riku gun aimed for the male member of the Schiff, he took one shot at the man and missed. With speed that only she posses Sakura run to the two getting there just in time to block the the large weapon with her sword. "Sakura?" He questioned utter surprise in his voice. "Kai get Riku out of here now!" She yelled trying to over power the man with the large weapon. Kai had just barley manged to get Riku away when another cloaked man came running after Sakura and the man she was facing. "Riku no!" Kai yelled making Sakura look over to see Riku trying to hold onto the end of the new attackers weapons, "Don't get in my way kid!" The man yelled. Within seconds the man had flung him off his weapon, Stabbing him in the shoulder. Riku cried out as the man quickly pulled the weapon back out. "Riku!" she yelled out her voice full of worry, she was still trying to hold her own against the first attacker when the second came running at her. She was getting ready to receive the impact but a familiar blonde came running her way, "Resengan!" (sp?) he yelled out the blue ball collided with the mans weapon effectively breaking it in half. Sakura used the opportunity of her opponents distraction, she built up chakra into her foot and kicked him away from her. "Riku!" Saya's familiar voice rang throughout the area, Sakura guessed she had run to his side with Kai. Haji and Sasuke appeared by Sakura's side as they faced the Schiff who were now standing in front of them all. David and Lewis came soon came to stand by her side as well, Sakura could hear the desperation in her sisters voice from behind her, "Why did this have to happen... to him."

"A chevalier?" One of the Schiff questioned, she had long blonde hair but Sakrua didn't pay too much attention to her as she turned around to witness Riku's wound begin to heal itself, Saya and Kai both had surprised looks on their faces. "This is our chance!" One of the cloaked men said running toward the group Haji attempted to block him but the man continued, Sakura could see that he was heading for Saya.

_'So they are after Saya?'_

She rushed up to the man letting her sword slice right through him while he was distracted, "Stay away from my sister!" She yelled out as he fell to the ground in two pieces. "You monster!" a man with orange hair yelled about to attack Sakura when a man with black hair spoke. "Stop... Lets retreat. It appears that the course of this battle has been altered. Saya has two Chevaliers now we did not account for this to happen." The man said authority in his voice, Sakrua assumed that he was the leader. The man with orange haired seemed reluctant but turned around to face the rest of his group as they ran. "I'm going after them." Sakura said not waiting for a reply from anyone, Naruto fallowed her but Sasuke stayed back. The ship was currently docked so there was no need to run on the water but the Schiff seemed to be even faster than Sakura had originally thought, she could no longer sense them. She stopped a good mile off the dock before she turned around to face Naruto.

"I can't sense them anymore, lets head back to the ship." She said Naruto nodded in agreement not being able to sense them either. It only took them a minute to get back and the sight that awaited them was something that surprised them both. Kai sat on the ground hugging a struggling Riku, while David, and Lewis had wide eyes and Saya had her head turned away, she was gripping onto Haji's sleeve while Sasuke had a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Riku is my little brother, and I will always take care of him..." Kai whispered as Riku brought his face up to Kai's neck. As he opened his mouth a pair of sharpened fangs were reveled before Riku bit into Kai's neck. Kai flinched at first wincing as his fangs penetrated the skin. Sakura stood back and watched, she felt admiration for the first time for the boy. Not only had he excepted that his little brother would never be the same but he vowed to always be there for him regardless of that fact.

* * *

It had been a few days since the Schiff's attack on the ship and they hadn't had another attack. Julia was on the ship doing some more tests on Riku, Saya and Haji were training in the courtyard of the house they were now staying in by the docks. Naruto and Sasuke were on the ship, most likely training as well, David and Lewis were inside the house talking about the many murders that had been happening recently that they guessed were the aftermath of the Schiff, and Kai had gone out to town hours ago. Sakura was now walking the busy streets as well not wanting to be around anyone at the moment. She stopped when she reached the park she sat down on an empty bench and opened her sketch pad she had brought with her and began to draw out the scene of the people in the park. It had been ages since she last got to draw and it always seemed to calm her nerves. She had just finished her sketch of a man and woman walking together with a large dog and was about to flip to a new page when she noticed a very familiar face walking along the streets just outside the park. Sakura recognized her right away, she had blonde hair and was wearing a large cloak with the hood pulled up over her head, but Sakura could tell exactly who she was. It was one of the member of the Schiff, she vaguely wondered what she was doing in town when she saw yet another familiar face, Kai seemed to fallowing the blonde woman from the Schiff. Not wanting to take any chances Sakura closed her sketch book and stood up the fallow Kai, as well as the blonde woman, making sure to keep a good distance away from the Kai so he did not notice her fallowing him.

Sakura fallowed them up and down the busy streets, waiting for the girl to attack someone, but she never did in fact she seemed to be afraid and timid around all the humans around her. None the less Sakrua fallowed the two watching as the girl passed a clown that was handing out balloons, she tentatively took a red one before she turned off into an ally way. Kai stopped fallowing her making Sakura stop as well, he seemed to be thinking about sometime until they both saw a red balloon float away. Noticing this Kai ran into the ally way Sakura not far behind him, Sakura was surprised to see the blonde girl being attacked by two muggers, one had her against the wall hand around her neck with a knife pointed at her, while the other stood by. "Give me your money, you don't want this to turn ugly." One of the men said bringing the knife closer too her. The blonde did nothing to fight back but before the muggers could do any harm to the blonde Kai came in punching the first guy to the ground, the other turned toward him about to attack with his knife when Kai ran at him punching him in the gut before kneeing him in the face. The second mugger fell to the ground as well blood gushing from his nose, he was about to get up when Kai pulled out his gun aiming it at the two. "Get out of here." He said calmly, the two men didn't need to be asked twice as they both high tailed it out of there.

Sakura almost fell on the floor laughing the look on the muggers faces was priceless, but she controlled herself and watched what Kai would do next. "You want that blood don't you." He said turning around and pointing to the droplets of blood on the floor that that blonde was staring at. Her only response was a small nod. "Your a chiropterain, you attack and kill humans, but how come you didn't fight back and just kill both of them?" He questioned his voice seemed almost monotone. "I don't want to kill anyone anymore." The blonde said softly looking away from Kai. The sun was beginning to break through the clouds and once it started to seep into the ally the blonde started to freak out and run but only got so far before she collapsed. Kai shocked for a moment stared at her before walking over to her, he started to pick her up putting one of her arms around his neck when Sakrua decided to make her entrance.

"I never pegged you for the knight in shining armor kind of guy." She said jokingly as she walked over to Kai and the blonde. Kai was surprised to see Sakura but quickly turned away from her not wanting to look her in the eye, she figured he was still mad at her but she decided to help regardless. She pulled the blondes other arm over her neck and helped Kai take her to a small tunnel that was a few yards into the ally. Kai said nothing as they both sat in the tunnel waiting for the blonde to wake up. They sat like that for what seemed like hours due to the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry." Kai's voice rang in Sakura's ears yet it was still very soft. "What?" she asked confused as to why he was apologizing to her, she was the one who should be apologizing to him for what she had done. "For hitting you... I should have never done that..." He said softly as he looked at the ground in front of him, his eyes filled with guilt. "Its alright... It was my pleasure to be your punching bag." She said shocking him as he looked up with wide eyes to see her giving him a sad smile but there was no indication that she was joking with him. "If that's all I can do then I am glade to do it." She said as she continued to give him a sad smile that's when it hit him, she had let him hit her... no she had wanted him to hit her and she was happy to oblige to be his stress reliever. "Why...?" He whispered, Sakrua had to strain her ears to hear him but she heard him none the less. "I had saved her... I stopped Saya from hurting Diva... even after she had hurt Riku... I just couldn't let her... my baby sister to get hurt... killed... I don't expect you to understand or even forgive me for what I did... and there was nothing I could do to help you or Riku... or Saya... and because of that I wanted to do anything... anything that would lessen the pain you felt... and if that meant letting you take that anger out on me then I would let you..." she said quietly.

Kai stared at her for the longest time not knowing what to say, he had been infuriated with her, even began to hate her for what she did, but seeing her now... knowing that she felt such pain and guilt for what she had done made all the anger he felt die away. How could he hate someone in so much pain, having so much inner turmoil...? Riku was alive and that was good enough for him, he was about to say something when the blond began to stir. She began to sit up but when she noticed Sakura she began to freak out and struggled to move away from the two, "Please do not hurt me." she pleaded to Sakrua, Sakura gave the girl a smile and put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to hurt you." she said in a soft voice. "We just want to ask you a few questions." Kai said the blonde seemed to calm down after that and after a few minutes of silence Kai spoke again. "So who are you and your friends, what is the Schiff?' Kai said not really looking at the girl but in front of him at the other side of the tunnel. "I don't really know myself." She said from the look of it she seemed to be sincere. "I have a question for you... what is a human?" the blonde asked looking at the two, throwing Kai off a little, "You don't actually know?" He asked surprised.

"We were created by those called the human beings. At a place much colder than this place." She started a distant look in her eye as Sakura and Kai stared at her waiting for her to continue. "Everyone called the place 'Kill bed' and that's where we were created."

"We were created just to fight... I think." She said not looking at the two next to her, "You think?" Sakura asked paying attention to what the blonde was saying. "We had no choice but to fight in order to survive. I don't know how long I've been alive but my oldest memories are of restraining belts on my skin. The sunlight never reached that place. And day after day they would teach me everything there is to know about humans. And the only time the restraining devices were taken off of me was when they wanted me to fight. Day after Day I had no choice but to fight. Our torn skin closed up instantly, and our broken bones healed quickly. None of us died and we took it for granted but we found out that we would eventually die too."

Sakura and Kai listened to the story she told, Sakura wanted to hug the girl she had been through so much. "Cracks appeared on some the the Schiff's bodies and destroyed them, we called it the thorn. We found out that those that got the thorn would eventually crystallize and die. Then Moses had and idea to escape and find a way to live without fear of the thorn. And that was the first time any of us felt any hope. That night we decided to leave Kill Bed. That's when we found out we were made my human and meant to be disposable from the beginning." The blonde fell silent before looking at Sakura and Kai, she lifted up her blond hair to show red cracks on her neck. "This is the thorn." She said letting her hair fall back into place. "We need blood to reverse this but it can't be just any kind of blood it must be the same type of blood that was apparently used to create us. Some of it came from Diva and some of it came from Saya." Both Kai's and Sakura's eyes widened at what she said.

"You said you need Saya's blood?" Sakura said giving the blonde a questioning look, the blonde nodded. "You know that I have Both Saya and Diva's blood inside of me." Sakura said surprising Kai he had forgotten that she was Saya's blood sister as well as Diva's. "If you need Saya or Diva's blood, you can always have some of mine." Sakura said smiling at the blonde as her eyes widened with surprise. "I had once heard that there was another with the blood of Diva and Saya, they called her the Angel... is that you?" She questioned looking up at the smiling Rosette. "That's me but you can just call me Sakura." she responded.

"You would give me... us your blood?" she asked as if she thought that such a thing was impossible. "Of course, I wish you had said something earlier I would have been more than happy to oblige and Saya would have as well. But trying to take it by force probably wasn't a good idea." Sakura said joking a little yet being completely serious at the same time. Sakura lifted her hair to exposes her neck, "I was also told that my blood has healing powers as well." The blonde was about to crawl over to Sakura when Kai stopped them. "I don't think its such a good idea to do this out in the open. We should go back to the base where people wont spot us." He said still a little surprise Sakura was so willing to give her blood up that quick, Sakura nodded understanding but the blonde looked a little scared. "Don't worry once we explain everything to everyone they wont harm you." Sakura said giving her a reassuring smile. Kai stood up fallowed by Sakura but when the blonde tried to stand up her knees buckled and her fell right back down. "Your still weak because you haven't gotten any blood." Kai said telling himself more than her.

He bent down in front of her indicating that he was going to give her a piggy back ride but when she didn't claim onto his back he looked back to see her giving him a questioning look. "I'm guessing they never taught you how to get a piggy back ride at that place did they." he said receiving a nod as an answer. "Here put your arms around my neck." He said still squatting in front of her. "Like this?" She asked putting her hand around his neck almost choking him. "No, no not like that." she said and she quickly let go he could hear Sakura laughing next to them. "Here." he said pulling her onto his back before standing up she instinctively put her hands on his shoulders. Once the blonde was settled on his back the three started off onto the streets. "So you know my name, what's yours?" Sakura asked trying to make conversation. "Irene ." She said looking at Sakura. "And I'm Kai." Kai said realizing he hadn't given her his name yet. The three fell silent once again, and stayed like that for a good few minutes before Kai began to talk, "You know Irene I didn't want to believe what you said at first. See my little brother Riku ended up turning into a Chevalier." Sakura stiffened a little at the mention of Riku turning into a Chevalier, she still felt guilty for what had happened but a small bit of that guilt was lifted off her shoulders at the next thing Kai said.

"Its weird because he hasn't changed really changed that much at all, it freaks me out because he is the same as he was before. Hes no longer human hes a Chiropterain, I've got to accept that but I have to be his big brother too. I guess all I can do is give Saya and Riku a real home. Some place they can always come back to and be safe." Sakura stayed quite and let Kai talk it was refreshing to hear how the boy felt and how much he cared for Saya and Riku. "I think it would make them happy, to have someone like you waiting for them, someone who loves them and will always be there to protect them." Irene said Kai was surprised that she had answered him but was happy to hear her reply anyway. Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yeah I guess so." Kai said looking down at Sakura then back in front of him smiling as he walked. It was starting to get dark now and the sun was almost gone, "thank you, both of you. It was very nice to talk to you both today." Irene said a small smile spreading across her face for the first time. "No problem Irene, I hope we can do it again soon." Kai said smiling Irene looked down at Sakura who nodded and smiled back up at her. they were getting closer to the base now but suddenly Irene and Sakura stiffened, hearing a very haunting, familiar song ringing around them. "what? Whats wrong?" Kai asked unable to hear the song himself but he had felt Irene stiffen and saw Sakura stop.

Sakura and Irene slowly turned their heads to see a car driving by Sakura immediately recognized the person in the back seat, and she guessed Irene did too by the way she gasped. Suddenly Irene jumped off Kai's back, "Don't fallow me." she said her voice panicked as she ran off down the street. Kai quickly followed her yelling her name in an attempt to stop her, Sakura stood there for a minute not knowing what to do, she could fallow Diva and possibly catch her or fallow Kai. she stood there for a few seconds more before bolting down the direction Irene and Kai had gone, "Damn it!" she cursed. She would have went after Diva had she not had a bad feeling in the back of her mind telling her to fallow Kai.

It didn't take too long for her to catch up with Kai, and not much longer after that for them both to catch up with Irene. Kai finally managed to stop her by grabbing her arm in what looked like a old court yard with stone bench's and pillars that were all cracking. "Please let me go." Irene said trying to pull away but not two seconds after she had said that a man in a black cloak and black hair appeared and pulled Irene away. Another man appeared behind Sakura holding a blade to her throat, she remembered him from the last time he was tall with orange hair, Kai was about to go to Irene when another more bulky man stopped him holding a blade to his throat as well.

"These two... they were with Saya before." The tall man behind Sakrua said, "No please, Carmon don't hurt them!" Irene pleaded from the black haired mans arms. "Please don't kill them!" Irene said turning her head to the man behind her. "Why would you be trying to protect a human?" He questioned a hint of anger in his voice. "We want to help." Sakura tried to reason but the man behind her held the blade closer to her neck, "Like hell you do." Carmon (the man behind her) hissed out.

_'Damn it... If I try to right back then they will think of us as their enemy.'_ Sakura cursed trying to think of a way out of this.

"Let Sakura and Kai go." Saya's voice rang throughout the court yard, Sakura looked over surprised that Saya was there. "Funny you come to us now instead of us coming to you." A child like voice said as a small cloaked figured jumped down from a pillar and ran toward Saya. A dagger came zooming in front of the girl making her stop and step back. "Saya's Chevalier." The girl said as Haji appeared next to Saya. "Wait Haji, Saya stop!" Sakura yelled trying to stop a fight from breaking out again. "Lulu we need to retreat, we will take Irene with us." The black haired man said the girl nodded as she dissapeared, soon after the men behind Sakura and Kai dissapeared as well and finally the black haired man and Irene dissapaered. Kai stood there motionless still shocked at what had just happened. "Sakura, Kai are you alright?" Saya asked looking at the two of them, Sakura nodded but Kai stood still. "Should I go after them?" Haji questioned Saya nodded but Haji was stopped by Sakura's voice. "Wait! The schiff are not our enemy!" Sakura said. "Sakura's right." Kai said finally snapping out of his state of shock.

* * *

Sakura sat in the main room of the large house that red shield was calling their base at the moment, Haji, Saya, Kai, Sasuke, Naruto and David sat in the room as well. It had just been a couple hours since Sakrua, Haji, Kai and Saya had come back from their encounter with the Schiff. "So you encountered the Schiff?" David asked looking at Sakura and Saya. "Yes they took off after Haji showed up though, but I'm sure they will be back." Saya said looking toward Haji who was leaning against the wall. "Yes because they are after you blood but why?" David asked his voice serious. "Because they need it to live." Sakura said pulling everyone's attention on her. "One of the Schiff Irene told us." Kai said from his spot on the coach, "You talked to one of them?" David asked in disbelief, "We both talked to her, she said they they are man made Chiropterains and need Saya's blood to survive, but I also have a theory that my blood could save them as well." Sakura said looking down at her hands. "But we know the Schiff are not our enemy." Kai said his voice desperate for them to hear him out.

"But they are Chiropterains, and you can't forget that its our mission to destroy all Chiropterains!" Saya said standing up her place at the table she was sitting at. The room was silent for a moment before everyone's eyes went to Sakura. "So what your saying is that we can't save them because they are Chiropterains? They are not monsters they are living beings with thoughts, and feelings and your saying you want to kill them? Whose next Saya? Will you kill me as well? Or maybe Haji is your next target? Because you know we are Chiropterains too!" Sakura yelled she knew she had hit a nerve but her sisters ignorance had taken the last straw. "I wont stand around and let you kill those that don't deserve to di-!" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence, Saya had walked over to her sister and slapped her hard in the face. "And I'm tired of you acting selfish! whether you want to or not its our mission to kill all chiropterains, and that includes Diva." Saya said anger in her voice that Sakura could tell had built up. Sakura stood there for a moment her head still turned and facing down from the slap form her sister.

Suddenly the door to the house opened to reveal Riku and Lewis, "Surprise I'm back!" Riku said in a happy voice but the room was deadly silent. After a few minutes Sakura turned around a birght smile on her face, "Its good to have you back." She said surprising everyone with her smile. But not two seconds after those words had left her mouth she quickly went to the window and jumped out it. Kai and Saya both ran to the window both worried that Sakura might hurt herself but they were surprised to find she was gone.

Sakura ran, she ran as far as her legs would carry her, and even when they screamed for her to stop she kept going. She was tired, tired of this world, tired of her new life, tired of everything and she just wanted to run away from it all. She couldn't stand it anymore, she couldn't stand the fighting, the way she was forced to choose between her sisters, the way she had to choose whether or not Diva should die for what she had done, and most of all how no matter what she did and how much her heart told her what to do she always seemed to make someone hate her. She was so confused and she had no one to turn to to help her decided what was right and what was wrong. And that made her question everything, should she kill Diva or not? Was it right for her to try and save the Schiff? Sure they had killed innocent people but so had she and Saya. The same thing applied for Diva. she just didn't know anymore, who was she, or Saya to play god and decided who should live and who should die...

* * *

Saya stood outside in the court yard sword in hand, "Your getting ready fight the Schiff. Aren't you?" Kai said walking into the courtyard it had been about an hour since Sakura had left Haji had offered to go after her but Sasuke and Naruto stopped him saying that when Sakura got like that there was no way or talking to her till she was able to think things through and that it was better to leave her alone for a while. "I have to." Saya said turning around to face her brother. "You can't even try talking to them first?" Kai tried to reason with her but Saya wasn't having any of it. "This isn't the first time I have had to fight them, they are serious about wanting my blood and they will do anything to get it." she said having her mind already set on what she was going to do. "Its my fault that this all started... I let Diva out, so many people have been killed. Why do you think we are fighting the chiropterains? Just for the hell of it?" She said her voice angry.

"You always say the same thing. That this is a battle between the humans and the chiropterains but its not that simple. If you think about it there are probably some humans you hate too, but does that mean you hate all humans? Are all Chiropterains enemy to the humans, if that's that case then you and Riku should be considered our enemies along with the chiropterains." Kai said trying to reason with his sister he was saying almost the exact same thing as Sakura had but he was hoping maybe he could get through to her. "How dare you say something like that to me! My mission is to kill chiropterains that's my purpose in life, you know that. If it wasn't for Chiropterains Dad would still be alive and Riku would be normal, or have you forgotten that." Says said menace in her voice as she spoke.

"No! I haven't!But killing only leads to more killing and then when is it ever going to stop? Wouldn't it be better to come to an understanding instead of all this killing." Kai said he wasn't going to give up on and he knew Saya was started to question herself if only a little bit. "You know he is right." A new voice entered the conversation, Kai and Saya looked to the entrance of the court yard to find Sasuke standing there. "Take it from someone who comes from a world that only knows kill or be killed. The more you fight back the harder your opponent will fight back and soon you will be left with nothing." Sasuke said he had heard to two's conversation from inside and had decided that it was time to intervene. "I didn't start this war! the Chiropterains did!" Saya yelled out not liking how both men were ganging up on her.

"That may be the case but did you ever stop to think what will happen if you kill all the chiropterains? Could you live with yourself knowing you killed someone who might not of had to die, or knowing you killed or own sister? Sakura may have said it harshly but if your goal is to kill all Chiropterains then are you willing to kill Haji, Riku, Sakura and eventually... yourself?" Sasuke said Saya's eyes widened she had nothing to say to what he had just told her.

* * *

Sakura was on her way back to the base, her mind was more clear now, she still had many questions that she did not have answers to, now she could think more clearly now. One thing she knew for sure was that she had to convince Saya that the Schiff were not their enemy. She was less than a mile away from the base now but when she heard the loud clashing of metal her mind went into a panic. She knew who was there and she knew she was too late to convince Saya but maybe she could still stop the fight. She raced over to the spot were she saw the Schiff gathering around a wall in the middle was Haji and Saya. Sakura quickly pulled out her sword that she kept strapped to her at all times and jumped in front of Saya and Haji, "Stop!" She yelled effectively shocking everyone. She held her sword out in front of her, "We don't need to fight." She said dropping her sword. "Sakura what are you doing!" Saya said not being able to believe that Sakrua had dropped her sword in front of them.

"Irene!" Kai's voice echoed throughout the area stopping the Schiff, they quickly flashed away, and Sakura knew they were going to where Irene was, inside the base. Sakura quickly fallowed with Saya close behind. Sakura got there at the same time as the Schiff to see Kai kneeling next to Irene the Thorn had spread to her face now. The Schiff gathered around Irene. "Don't touch her!" The one known as Carmon yelled picking Kai up by the back of his collar and throwing him across the room.

"Hold on!"

"Irene!"

The pleas from the Schiff could be heard as one of them stood to face Saya, Haji Sakura and Kai, "We don't have much time." He said as he got ready to attack Saya when Sakura stepped in front of him. "Wait! My blood can save her." Sakura said standing in front of her sister blocking her from the mans view. He gave a look of surprise, "Sakura wait!" Saya yelled but Kai put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "My blood could save Irene, if you will let me I will give her my blood, as well as any of you who need it." She said trying to convince them that she did not want to fight. "The only way we have known how to get things done is by force... But if there is another way we are willing to try it." The man with black hair said putting his weapon down, the others in the group fallowed standing up from their fighting stance. Sakura walked over to them and knelled down by Irene. "Irene I'm going to need you to drink from my neck, its the most effective way to extract blood so that I can also heal you at the same time." Sakura said Irene nodded letting out a small shout at the cracks on her body spread. Carmon helped Irene to sit up, Sakura bent down next to her pulling her hair away from so her neck was exposed, she then put one hand over Irene's chest ready to heal while the other held her up. Sakura nodded telling Irene to bit, once her teeth penetrated her neck Sakura winced as she felt the slight pain in her neck but pushed it side so she could heal Irene, her hand began to glow and slowly the cracks on Irene's body began to fade away. Sakura frowned as her chakra probed Irene's body, and once she had gotten enough blood Irene pulled away.

She looked much better there was more color to her face and most of all the cracks were gone, "Irene can I see your hand please." Irene gave Sakura a questioning look but obliged none the less. Sakura took the tip of a kunai and pricked Irene's finger, "Saya come here." Sakura said after a moment of hesitation Saya walked over to her sister. Sakura took her hand and prick her finger as well. Then she let some of Irene's blood fall onto her hand, and after she had gotten a good amount she let some of Saya's blood fall into her hand and after a moment the blood mixed and did exactly what Sakura had suspected it would do. It crystallized before breaking and turning into dust. "What was that?" Carmon asked, asking the question everyone was wondering. "That's what would have happened to Irene had she drank Saya's blood instead of mine." Sakura said clarifying what she had just tested.

"When I was healing Irene I noticed something about her blood that seemed different from Saya's but I couldn't be for sure so I tested it and I was right. You all don't have Saya's blood in you, you have Diva's blood." There were shocked gasped coming from everyone in the Schiff. "Since I have both Saya and Diva's blood in me my blood wouldn't hurt you but I also think that my blood will not completely save you... just prolong the effect of the Thorn." Sakura continued catching everyone up on the situation at hand.

"So what your saying is that only Diva's blood will save us completely?" The man with black hair asked facing Sakura. "Yes but like I said my blood will reverse the process for a while." She said holding her head, she was feeling a little dizzy from the blood she had just lost. Everyone stood there for a moment in silence, "Thank you Sakura." Irene said pulling everyone's attention to her as she smiled up at the pink haired girl. "Glade I could hel-" Before Sakura could finish her sentence the eminence pain she was now familiar with washed over her body and she couldn't stop the scream that emitted from her mouth. "What's happening?" The leader of the Schiff asked puzzled at what was happening. "She's lost too much blood." Haji said as he appeared next to Sakura taking her into his arms. She let out another scream as the scars on her body began to glow, her eyes started to flicker from normal to a glowing green.

"Sakura stop fighting it, you need blood." David said worry in his voice as he saw her eyes flickering. Sakura shook her head refusing to give into her desire for blood, she let out another scream. Sasuke and Naruto came to her side trying to comfort her but not knowing how. Another intense pain went through her body she opened her mouth to let out a scream but nothing came out, her vision began to blur and she thought she was going to pass out but instead of seeing all black a bright white light covered her vision...

* * *

**Duh Duh DUNNNN! lol**

**What did you all think? the Schiff finally arrive!**

**I hope you all liked it and again sorry it took so long to update but I never got all 10 reviews but I figured 'what the hell I'll update anyway!'**

**please review and tell me what you think**

**10 reviews till the next update!**

**Till next time**  
** MidNightShadow0110**


	12. Sisters

**Fastest Update Ever! well for me at least!**

**I literally wrote this all today!**

**I've just been in the writing mood lately so that's what I've been doing**

**This is a chapter I've been waiting to write for a while now so I hope you like it**

**so here it is chapter 12 of An Angels Blood**

* * *

**Sisters**

Sakura felt herself awaking from her slumber, her head was pounding and her body ached everywhere. The last thing she remembered was saving Irene and then she had an attack from her scars and then she felt like she was losing herself before everything went blank. She slowly sat up in the bed she found herself in, holding her head she let her hand glow a brilliant green so that she could try to sooth her headache. She could her the patter of rain hitting her window, it was very dark and gloomy looking outside but she could still tell that it was early morning.

"Good to see your finally awake."

Sakura looked around the room to find the source of the voice only to find Sasuke leaning against the wall opposite of her. "What happened?" Sakura asked still not begin able to remember what had happened after the attack. Sasuke flinched slightly but quickly recovered, "After you had saved Irene you had another attack and passed out." He said telling her everything that she could remember but something told her he wasn't telling her the entire truth. And in fact he wasn't, during Sakura's attack they had all indeed thought that Sakura had passed out but in reality the only thing that lost consciousness was her mind. Not two seconds after Sakura had seemingly passed out she woke right back up but she wasn't herself, her eyes glowed a bright green and looked empty. Luckily Haji had been able to grab a hold of her and restrain her right before she started to go crazy, she struggled for a while until Haji was able to give her some of his blood, that's when Sakura really passed out.

"How long was I out?" She asked dismissing Sasuke's suspicious behavior and just decided to let it go. "2 days." He said coming over to her bedside as she started to get up done with healing her head. Sakura nodded silently wondering why she was out for so long after an attack, normally she would just need a few hours of rest if not just feel really exhausted, but she had never been out for 2 days before. It seemed very strange to her but she decided to just let it go, there was no use questioning it Sasuke would tell her if something had happened...right?

She shook that thought away knowing she shouldn't doubt him. "What... What happened to Irene, and the Schiff?" She questioned not being able to remember what happened to them after she had given Irene her blood. "Irene is fine now thanks to you, your blood saved her for the time being, but the Schiff took off saying that they were going to be going after Diva." Sasuke said telling her the whole truth this time around. "Why didn't they stay...?" Sakura asked knowing that the red shield and the now Schiff had a similar goal.

"They said they did not know how to work with others and then just left, Kai had tried to stop them but they ended up leaving anyway." Sasuke said looking at Sakura as she stood from the bed, wobbling a little bit before she steadied herself. That's when Naruto decided to make his entrance, "Sakura-chan! How are you feeling?" Naruto all but screamed as he lunged for the Rosette her ear drums almost bursting from the blondes voice. "Naruto! why must you be so loud at all times of the day!" Sakura screamed throwing him off her and against the opposite wall. "Sakura, why do you have to be so violent so early." The blonde whined at his female teammate before smiling knowing that she was feeling much better if she was throwing him against walls again.

"We will be in the living room when your ready to come down... Oh and we have new guests." Sasuke said as he pulled the blonde out of the room as he went to the living room. Sakura sighed glade that both of her male teammates seemed to be doing better Naruto especially. Going to the closet she picked out an outfit for the day, a pair of dark skinny jeans and and a cute red tank top. She pulled on her boots and decided to just let her hair down for the day and walked down to meet everyone in the living room.

The site before her shocked her a bit though, Kai was sitting on the coach with a new girl that she had never seen before leaning against him and she seemed to be whining to him about something. David and Lewis were standing up getting ready to leave it seemed, Naruto was sitting on the coach on the other side of the new girl and Sasuke was leaning against the wall with Haji while a man she had never seen before sat at the table looking at a camera.

"Good to see you are looking better Sakura." Lewis said as he and David passed by her about to leave the house. "Yes, glade too see you are awake Sakura, me and Lewis are going into town we will be back later." David said looking at Sakura. "Wait your Sakura? The Sakura from this photo?" The man that she had never met before came up to her showing her an old black and white image of herself, Saya and Haji from back when they lived at the zoo. Sakura looked toward David a questioning look in her eye. "Its all right, for some reason he has found out a lot of information so telling him who you are wont hurt anything." He said and with that he and Lewis left the large house.

Sakura slowly turned toward the new man, "Umm well yeah, I guess that's me." She said staring at the photo. "They arrived here just before the Schiff attacked." Sasuke said indicating to the two new people in the room, Sakura nodded her head in understanding. "My names Akihiro Okamura, and I've traveled very far to see you and Saya." The man that had showed her the picture said, he was older maybe Davids age with light brown hair and some unshaven scruff on his chin. "To see me...?" Sakura said staring at the man wondering why he had been looking for her and her sister. "Yeah and now they wont leave." Kai said his voice clearly stating that he was annyoued, making Sakura giggle, she figured the girl was getting on his last nerves.

The girl gave him a stubborn look, "Who is she anyway Kai your new girlfriend?" The new brunette haired girl asked. Kai's face went red and went even redder at Sakura's reaction. Sakura fell on the floor, literally fell on the floor laughing, she gave laughing her ass off a new meaning as she rolled on the floor obviously humored. "Me and him! You've got to be kidding me! The closest we've ever gotten to physically touching was when he socked me in the face!"

But right after the words had left her mouth Sakura instantly regretted them, she felt the ominousness aura from Sasuke and Naruto, it was practically radiating off them.

"You. Hit."

"Sakura."

Sasuke started with Naruto finishing his sentence, Sakura instantly stood up to block the boys vision of Kai, "No, No, No, No, no! It was a joke guys! Like haha, he really didn't." Sakura said trying to cover up her oppsy moment, she knew if the boys really thought he had hit her he would be dead and not the nice kind of dead where everyone got to see him at his funeral, no she meant dead as in the corpse would be so destroyed that they wouldn't be able to identify the body by his dental records.

Once the two boys finally calmed down enough to leave Kai alone Sakura shoot the poor caret top an apologizing look. He shook his head telling her not to worry about it, after all he had indeed hit her and he felt like crap for doing it.

Once the whole ordeal was over with Sakura looked around noticing that Saya was not there, in fact she couldn't sense her anywhere in the building which was strange because Haji was there. "Wheres Saya?" She asked looking to Haji for an answer but Kai was the one to reply to her. "She went to go see Joel... So that she could read Joel's diary." Kai said a worried look on his face as he wondered how Saya would take the information that was in said book. He had read the diary not long after Riku had been changed and knew what was inside so he had no clue how Saya would react. Not bothering to grab a coat or an umbrella Sakura walked over to the door that lead outside, "Where are you going?" Kai asked looked at the girl strangely.

"To Saya." she said before quickly leaving out the front door without waiting for a reply from anyone. Once she was outside she ran, the cool droplets of rain felt like ice on her skin but it did not bother her too much, all she knew was that she knew exactly what was in that diary and she knew exactly how Saya would react and whether or not she wanted her there Sakura was going to be there for her sister.

It did not take long for her to reach the ship it was fairly close to the house they were staying in. Once she was on the ship she ran to Joel's office, regarding people as she passed them. In a matter of minutes she reached Joel's office she could sense Saya inside but she didn't know how long she had been in there or how long it would be before she came out so she just leaned against the wall outside the door patiently waiting till her sister walked out the doors.

After about 30 minutes Sakura head the door handle jiggle a little before she saw the face of her baby sister. Saya seemed shocked to see Sakura standing there dripping wet, and for a while the two stood there saying nothing to each other then Saya did something Sakura wasn't expecting. She ran to her and hugged her tightly around the waist, Sakura quickly got over the shock and welcomed her sisters hug with open arms. she wrapped her arms around Saya in a tender almost motherly way. "I know everything now." Saya sobbed into her sisters chest.

"I know." Sakura replied softly stroking the girls hair for comfort.

"It was me who let Diva out." Saya continued to sob.

"I know."

"And I... I killed so many people..."

"I know..."

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

That last sentence shocked Sakura as she stood there with her eyes wide, but she soon recovered and continued to stroke her sisters hair in a loving manner.

"Me too..."

* * *

"Rise and shine." Saya's voice rang throughout out the house, "Come on get out of bed everyone's already eating breakfast!" Saya said opening the window to let the sun into Sakura's room. "Saya, its too early for you to be this happy." Sakura whined not wanting to get up, it had only been a day since Saya had read Joel's diary. "Come on get up, its too nice outside to waste the day sleeping." Saya said a bright smile on her face as she looked at a groggy Sakura. "Fine." Sakura said exasperatedly knowing she wasn't going to leave her alone till she got out of bed. Once Saya left her room she got up and started to get ready, she put on a pair of jean shorts and a baggy off the shoulder t shirt and her normal black boots. Looking herself over in the mirror she decided to put her hair up for the day, so she pulled her pink locks up into a high pony tail letting her bangs fall free to frame her face.

Walking into the kitchen Sakura noticed that indeed everyone was up including a very tired looking Kai who seemed to have just woken up as well. Sakura sat down and began to eat some of the eggs and bacon that were laid out for her. "Why don't we all go for a long walk?" Saya said in a very chipper mood, Sakura knew she was just putting up a strong front but quite honestly she was just glade that her sister was speaking to her again. Although her so called strong front worried her a little bit. She turned to Kai listening as he complained about being tired, "Saya I don't know where you get your happy morning attitude but it sure as hell didn't come from Sakura! She's always so grumpy and violent in the morning." Naruto said in a happy voice not noticing Sakura as she stood up and walked over to him. He had just barely noticed that Sakura was standing before she pummeled him in the face with her fist.

"1 I'm her sister not her mother idiot! So she can't really receive any traits from me. 2 think before you speak for once!" Sakura yelled at the blonde who was now on the other side of the room. "See what I mean." Naruto said softly but Sakura still hear it. After a few minutes Sakura went back to her seat to eat and Naruto recovered from his attack. "Oh why don't we go shopping too!" Saya said excitement in her voice after she had recovered from the surprise from Sakura attacking Naruto.

"I'm in!" Sakura said suddenly becoming excited about going out, but paused when she noticed everyone staring at her. "What! I'm a girl and I like shopping and girly junk like that!" She said a little offended that they were all surprised at her reaction to shopping. Saya giggled at her sisters expense before looking over to Kai, Sasuke and Naruto, "You guys will all come too right?" She said in a happy voice. Kai moaned letting her know that he didn't really want to go, "Come on Kai we need someone to carry the bags." Riku said in a happy voice.

"Fine." Kai said still not all that excited to go but deciding to just give in, "I'm game." Naruto said a cheesy smile on his face, "Hn" was Sasuke's only response. Saya stared at Sasuke for a moment in question, "That means yes in Uchiha" Sakura said smiling at her male teammate.

When everyone was done eating they all headed out into town, Sakura slightly wondered where Akihiro and Mao as she learned the brunette haired girls name to be, as well as David and Lewis were. But she faintly remembered hearing the front door opening and closing twice signaling that people had left so she assumed they had left before she got up.

* * *

The group of 7 now sat at an outdoor cafe taking a break from their day of shopping, Kai seemed a little mad that they had actually made him carry all the bags, well not all of the bags, Naruto and Sasuke helped a little too. At the moment Saya was getting something sweet to eat from the front of the cafe, "Hey Kai could you do me a favor?" Riku asked looking at his older brother, "Yeah what's that?" Kai asked.

"Could you do something about your attitude, your being a real jerk." the small boy said obviously a little mad at his older brother, it was true Kai had been a little distant toward Saya ever since the incident with the Schiff. "Can't you see Saya is going out of her way to be nice to you." Riku said puffing out his checks. "Yeah I know I just... I don't know how to act around her." He said looking glum, Sakura could tell that he wasn't meaning to come off as a jerk to Saya but he didn't know how to act around her anymore.

"Oh I just remembered, I was going to get some supplies for my sketch book since I'm running out of pages." Sakura said after a few minutes of silence for the men. "I'll go with you." Naruto said about to stand up as well, "Its alright I can get them myself, I'll just catch up with you guys later." She said smiling at the group as she got ready to leave.

"Oh and Kai." She said right before leaving, "Just be yourself, shes still the same person as she was before so you shouldn't need to act any different." Sakura said walking off down the busy streets.

The store she was looking for a a little ways away but something in the park caught her eye before she could get there. There sitting in the park was David but that's not what had gotten her attention it was who he was with. She recognized him from the moment she laid eyes on him.

"Solomon!" She said a little louder than she had wanted because both Solomon and David had heard her, and not 2 seconds later Solomon was gone. _'Oh no you don't'_ Sakura thought as she ran after him. "Sakura wait!" David yelled but she didn't listen to him she was going to get to Solomon before he dissapeared. It didn't take long for her to catch up to him, he was standing on top of a very large building and was about to leave when Sakura called out to him. "Solomon! Wait!" She yelled effectively stopping him she ran up to him, his back was turned to her so she couldn't see his face.

"What were you talking to David about?" She asked not wanting to beat around the bush. "I was warning him." Solomon said still not turning around to face her. "Warning him? Of what?" She asked still not understanding why Solomon was talking to David. "About an Attack that Amshel is planning on the red shield." He said still not facing her.

"Why would warn us? Your Diva's Chevalier." Sakura said still confused.

"Because." He said finally turning around to face her.

"I do not want you to die." He said softly, Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Why...?" She asked still confused he was Diva's Chevalier and he was supposed to do everything he can to make she that the red shield is destroyed.

"Because I care about you." He said suddenly appearing in front of her, he took her hand in his and knelled down in front of her kissing her hand. Sakura blushed ferociously, frozen in her spot not knowing what to do, and just like that he was gone, as if he had never been there in the first place. The only thing left in his place was a blue rose that was left at her feet.

Sakura slowly knelled down to pick up the beautiful flower, just then the phone that David had given her for emergence's started to ring. She answered the phone cradling the blue flower in her other hand.

"_Sakura get back the the base there's going to be-_"

"I know." Sakura responded not letting David finish.

"_What? Wait Sakura were you able to catch up to Solomon?_"

"Yes. I was only able to talk to him for a brief moment. I'm heading back to head quarters as we speak."

"_Good everyone is already here._"

_'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is going to happen...'_ Sakura thought before bolting back to the base.

* * *

Sakura stood on the upper levels of the ship, Haji, Sasuke and Naruto were at her side. She was looking down at Saya, Kai and Riku who were playing catch on the lower deck. From the look of it some point when Sakura was gone Saya and Kai had made up. She smiled down at the group it was good to see her baby sister smiling and laughing again, a real laugh not the strong front she had been putting on before but a real laugh.

While looking out at the sunset Sakura stuck her hand in the pocket of the black leather jacket she had on pulling out the blue rose Solomon had given her. She found herself thinking about what he had said, it still shocked her, he was Diva's chevalier, he shouldn't be saving her, let alone admitting her cared for her. She just didn't know what to think of it, she was flattered, and confused, and so many other things that she couldn't even process.

"What's that?" Naruto said trying to see the rose in Sakura's hand. "Nothing." she said quickly putting the rose in her jacket pocket, it was just big enough for the rose not to get smashed. She had decided to keep hers and Solomon's encounter to herself for the time being. She turned around to face the three guys that's when she heard it, that eery song that she knew from anywhere. She knew Haji, Saya and Riku heard it too.

"Diva..."

Suddenly what seemed to be a large explosion occurred on the other side of the ship, they could see the smoke from where they stood. "Damn it!" Sakura said as she and the three boys jumped down to where Saya, Kai and Riku were. Haji quickly handed Saya her sword as Sakura held her hand over the hilt of the sword that was strapped to her hip. "Kai, Riku you two go find David." Saya said not wanting either of the boys involved in the fight that was sure to occur. "Sasuke, Naruto I want you to go with them, make sure nothing happens to either of them." Sakura said looking her teammates in the eyes, they were about to protest but the look she gave them said there was no way in hell they were coming with.

They both nodded to her, "You make sure to come back to us." Sasuke said putting a hand on her shoulder, "Both of you." He said looking toward Saya who flinched slightly before the four men took off. Sakura looked toward Saya as she nodded in understanding, they headed out to find Diva's were a bouts, both thinking different things.

_'I will kill Diva, once and for all.'_

_'I will save our family...'  
_

Sakura found herself in a part of the ship that was littered with dead bodies of soldiers that worked for the red shield. Sakura's medical instincts started to kick in telling her to check every single one of them to see if she could possibly save any of them. But that thought was destroyed once she heard a familiar voice.

"I've been looking forward to seeing you again Saya."

Sakura looked up to see the phantom sitting on the railing of the deck above them, "Tell me where Diva is." Saya said menace in her voice, Sakura could tell she was not messing around this time, if she had the chance she was going to kill Diva. "I'm afraid I will be your only dance partner tonight. And we will dance until the sun rises!" He yelled stretching his arms out wide for emphasis.

"Shut the hell up you psycho!" Sakura yelled pulling out her sword and jumping up to attack the man, but he blocked her attack with something sharp that protruded from his hand. "I'm sorry my dear angel but it is not you who I wish to dance with." He said pushing her off so that she landed next to Saya again.

"Haji take over please." Saya said running off to another part of the ship, Haji nodded getting ready to face the phantom. "Be careful." Sakura said turning around to face him, he gave her a nodded telling her he would before she ran after her sister.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stood in one of the more confined parts of the ship where the elevators were located, Riku and Kai were still with them and they had met up with a few more soldiers from the red shield. They were currently waiting for an elevator to get to them, they had contacted David through the walky-talky that one of the soldiers had letting them know everyone was alright.

"Diva!" Kai yelled bringing Sasuke's and Naruto's attention to the elevator that had just landed, Diva inside looking very nonchalant. The soldiers they were with managed to get in front of Kai and Riku so that they could get away. "Come on Riku!" Kai yelled pulling Riku away from the elevator space, Sasuke and Naruto close behind them. The last thing they heard were gun shoots and the sound of flesh being torn apart.

They ran down the stairs and into a steel door that lead to what seemed to be a storage compartment. They quickly shut the door behind them and locked it. Sasuke and Naruto went over to one of the large crates that was inside the room and pushed it in front of the door blocking it so that diva couldn't get in. "Good idea." Kai said nodding to the two men. "We need to try and find another way out of here." Naruto said as everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

Sakura and Saya ran through the halls of the ship trying to find any evidence that might lead them to Diva. They had just arrived at the space where the elevators were held only to see the gruesome sight of dead bodies and blood everywhere. "Diva..." They both said at the same time knowing who was responsible for the mess in front of them. They stood there for a moment trying to figure out where to go next when Sakura felt something coming.

"Look out!" She all but screams and she knocked her sister out the way just before the phantom came crashing in through the ceiling landing right where Saya had stood. "Thanks." Saya whispered, Sakura nodded in response.

"Saya where are you going, I told you I would be the only one you are dancing with tonight." The phantom said his voice full of mock hurt.

"Wheres Haji? What did you do to him?" Sakura said feeling slightly panicked at the thought that he could be hurt. "You mean that half baked Chevalier? I'm sure the seagulls are already pecking away at him." He said in a mocking voice laughing a little. "Saya I can't wait to carve you into a wonderful work of art, with my new hand." The man said lifting up his Chevalier hand that hand sharp red spikes coming out of it.

"You bastard!" Sakura screamed running toward him sword ready to swing, but when she brought it down he quickly blocked her attack using his other arm to fling her away from him. She slammed into the wall making a large bent. "I told you I have no time for you tonight Angel."

* * *

"It has been confirmed that Sakura and Saya are in battle with the enemy Chevalier and heading to the lower leaves. " A solider said informing David, Lewis and Joel what was going on at the moment.

"That's where Kai, Riku, Sasuke and Naruto last contacted us." Lewis said worry in his voice.

"What about Diva?" David asked a small amount of panic in his voice.

"The surveillance cameras last spotted her in the mail elevator several minutes ago, but by now she is probably heading to the lower levels as well.

"David." Joel said finally speaking up

"Yes sir?"

"Please send immediate rescue requests to the harbor police and the navel forces of all the coastal nations." Joel said a serious look on his face that said he had thought this decision over long and hard.

"Do you mean?" David asked surprise writing all over his face for the first time in a long time. "Yes. We will turn this ship into Diva's casket." Joel said looking at the men in the room. "David you are still in charge of protecting Saya, Sakura and their families." Joel said cutting straight to the point. David nodded understanding fully what he meant. "Understood sir. Code D will be activated in 10 minutes, evacuate everyone according to procedure." David said becoming completely serious as he turned to the solider and gave him the correct instructions.

"Lewis I need you." David said looking at his partner and friend, "You realize that 10 minutes after the code is activated..." Lewis said making sure his friend knew what he was getting himself into. "Yes I know."

* * *

The four boys were still trying to find a way out of the storage compartment but they weren't having any luck. They all froze when an alarm started to sound echoing throughout the room as a voice soon fallowed. "Attention Attention. The ship will self destruct in 10 minutes. Evacuate all personal immediately." The voice over the intercom repeated twice as the alarm continued to sound.

"10 minutes!" Naruto yelled in surprise, "Shit!" Sasuke said looking worried as he tried to find a way out. Naruto looked up spotting a ventilation shaft, "There!" He said as he jumped on top of the boxes before using resengan to destroy the vent over it. He was about to tell everyone to claim up when Kai's voice echoed throughout the room. "Riku look out!" His voice was panicked, Naruto looked behind him to see Diva standing behind Riku.

Sasuke quickly ran to her stabbing her in the back with a kunai, "How the hell did you get in here!" He yelled trying to stab the knife further into her but was unable to too as she spun around to face him the knife ripping out of her back . Faster than anyone could see she picked Sasuke up by his shirt and throw him against the wall, hard. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled he was about to run to his best friends side but knew Riku needed to be protected.

Diva was approaching Riku but before she could get to him Kai ran at her knocking into her using his own body. "Your in my way!" Diva quickly pulled Kai around by his shirt and throw him against the wall as well, but Kai wasn't like Sasuke and seemed to take the impact much harder.

"Now little boy." She said turning to face Naruto and Riku, Naruto had a Kunai out ready to defend Riku with all her had. But before Diva could take a step toward them the loud sound of birds could be heard, and the bright glow of blue could be seen behind Diva before Sasuke came up behind her stabbing straight through her chest with his Chidori Arm.

Naruto could see the Sasuke's arm still glowing with electricity sticking out of Divas chest. Diva let out a small scream from the pain. Blood leaked out of the side of her mouth but what puzzled Naruto was that she was smiling. "your starting to make me mad." Diva said in a child like voice before she pulled herself forward, letting Sasuke's arm slide out of her chest before she turned around a wicked smile on her face.

Sasuke was about to attack again but Diva was faster, and within seconds her arm was through Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke let out a scream of pain, "Oh does it hurt?" She asked innocently as she quickly pulled her arm out. Sasuke let out another scream as he feel to the floor, blood poring out of his wound.

Slowly she turned to face the last two standing, Naruto stood there shacking slightly with a kunai in hand as Diva walked closer to him. He knew he was no match for her, she was much stronger and there was only one of him. Diva was now standing right in front of him, the blade of his kunai touching her stomach, but he couldn't find it in himself to stab her as visions of Sakura protecting her and begging for her to be sparred came rushing into his vision.

_'Sakura wouldn't try to save someone... unless they truly deserved a second chance...'_ he thought not knowing what to do.

"Humm well your cute." Diva said her voice echoing in the small area, surprising Naruto with her comment. "How would you like me to give you some of my blood?" She said a smile on her face.

Naruto froze he didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt her because she was someone Sakura carried about but he didn't want to die. "Riku go get your brother and try to get out of here." Naruto said not looking away from Diva. "Go!" Naruto yelled when Riku didn't budge, Riku nodded running over to his brother.

Naruto dropped his weapon not wanting to hurt Diva, "Don't worry, I don't want to kill you." Diva said in an almost sweet voice.

* * *

Saya was flung back to where Sakura stood, she had heard the alarm go off about a minute ago and if they didn't hurry then they were not going to make it out. The phantom was now in his full Chevalier form making him an even harder opponent to beat. Sakura ran at the phantom ready to deliver what should have been the ending blow, but the phantom did something she was not expecting, he charged right back at her she braced herself knowing his larger body mass would win in their fight.

Once they collided the phantom went flying through a steel wall, Sakura still along with him. They landed in a new room that seemed to be meant for holding cargo. Sakura was under the phantom large monstrous hands being smashed under his weight. Saya came running in after them ready to strike at the phantom when a voice stopped her.

"Well what do you know, my sisters." Diva's voice rang in their ears. both girls turned to see Diva standing before them, an almost naked male body dangling in her arms was just barley covered by a ragged cloth. But when Sakura looked closer she noticed that it was Naruto in Diva's arms.

"Naruto!" She screamed horror filling her voice as tears welled in her eyes.

"What did you do to him?" She cried out still being crushed under the phantoms body. "I just gave him a little of my blood big sister." She said in an innocent voice.

"He was so sweet and obedient, and oh so cute I just had to have him." she said licking her lips.

"Diva!" Saya screamed as she charged at her sister, "Saya wait!" Sakura screamed trying to stop her sister but she was still stuck under Diva's Chevalier. Saya easily stabbed Diva in the gut effectively making her drop Naruto. "Don't you think your being a little hasty? You forgot to add your blood." Diva said in a soft voice as she pulled Saya's sword out of her body throwing her sisters body against the wall hard enough to really hurt her.

"Saya!" The familiar voice of Riku rang in Saya's ears as her looked at her form Kai's side, he had been hidden behind boxes with his brother since Naruto told him to run.

"Karl you can do what ever you like with my sisters." Diva said starting to walk away. "My pleasure" the phantom said starting to crush Sakura's body with his monstrous hands, she let out a small scream before yelling to Diva.

"Diva wait! Why are you doing this? We are family! I want to-" her air was blocked off by Karl before she could finish her sentence, Sakura gasped trying to get some air in her lungs but Karl kept applying more and more pressure. Suddenly the weight was lifted off of her Sakura quickly stood up coughing to see Haji holding Karl's wrist to keep him in place. "Are you alright?" He asked indicating to her, Sakura nodded he head. He then looked over at Saya who was getting up to make sure she was alright was well.

Once he knew both girls were all right he tightened his grip on the phantoms arm effectively crushing the bone, He then flung him away throwing many daggers at him.

Sakura looked around the room, Kai was on the floor with Saya knelling next to him but he seemed to be fine just a little winded, Riku was next to them. Sakura ran over to Naruto who was starting to convulse from Diva's blood, Sakura let her hands glow a bright green and float over his chest to try and ease his inevitable change. Once his convulsing stopped his eyes snapped wide open, "Naruto! Naruto! Are you alright!" She screamed shaking her friend.

Slowly Naruto sat up nodding to his female teammate, "What happened?" She asked knowing Diva had changed him but she also wanted to know why he had no cloths on. "I don't... I don't remember... But when she gave me her blood... I saw it... Her whole life flashed before my eyes... all her pain... I understand it now Sakura..." He said softly looking at his teammate finally knowing why she had fought so hard to save her sister. Sakura smiled to her brother like figure but a moan pulled her attention away form him, she looked back to see a very injured Sasuke laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as she and Naruto ran over to him, Naruto tied the cloth around his waist tightly as they both knelled down next to Sasuke. Sakura quickly started to try and heal him, her chakra assessing the damage done to his body. It only took her a few second to realize that he was maybe 15 heart beats away from dying and no amount of healing she did could stop it.

Sakura had to think fast, she quickly used her sword to cut her hand letting the blood pool in her palm. She quickly lifted the blood to her lips sucking in as much as her mouth would let her before leaning down and pressing her lips to Sasuke's, letting the blood flow from her mouth to his. Naruto knew exactly what she was doing, he watched as the last few drops of blood entered Sasuke's mouth and he began to convulse. Sakura was about to use her chakra to help him when David and Lewis came bursting throw the wall that she had previously been sent through.

"We are going to sink the ship with Diva inside!" David said shooting at Diva and Karl.

"What?" Sakura yelled in a panic looking between Diva and everyone else.

"We need to get off the ship now!" David yelled still firing at Diva.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he looked between Sakura and everyone, he knew that Sakura wanted to save Diva with ever fiber in her body. But he had to think of everyone, including Sasuke and if he or Sakura stayed they would definitely die from the explosion, too much time had passed. So as he heard the explosions on the ship he quickly stood throwing his friend over his shoulder. He saw David helping Kai as Lewis continues to fire at Diva. "Sakura come on there's nothing we can do! We don't have any time!" Naruto yelled but she didn't hear him as she ran out in the middle of everything.

"Wait! Stop! We don't need to fight!" Sakura yelled standing in front of her sister. But as another explosion went off Haji quickly picking Sakura up throwing her over his shoulder before fallowing the others out to the top of the ship.

"No! wait! You can't do this! Stop Haji! STOP! please! she's my sister!" Sakura screamed her throat going numb and tears freely streaming down her face as she started beating on Haji's back. "NO!" She screamed as they reached the top the ship where a helicopter awaited them.

David brought Kai and Riku to the helicopter placing them inside, Naruto set Sasuke down on the ground as he started to wake up. "Wait." Haji said grabbing everyone's attention as Karl flew through the floor in front of them Diva on his back.

Sakura sighed in relief knowing her sister wasn't trapped in her own coffin. Karl started firing red spikes at them, one of which hit Joel in the back, "Joel!" David yelled coming to the mans side. "We will create a diversion for you! Hurry up and get out of here!" Saya yelled, David looked at her with concern but understood what she had meant, he nodded helping Joel up and onto the helicopter.

Diva and Karl landed on the lower level just below where the helicopter was Saya ran coming face to face with her sister. Haji was next to her with Sakura still struggling in his arms. Naruto stood close by next to Sasuke who was just waking up.

The helicopter took off and the faint cry of Kai and Riku yelling for Saya could be heard in the distance. "They left you behind sister!" Diva yelled from across the deck.

"No I chose to stay behind... to defeat you!" Saya yelled back

"Stop it both of you!" Sakura screamed still struggling in Haji's arms

Explosions went off all around them as Saya Charged at Diva.

"STOP!" Sakura cried as smoke filled the air and another explosion detonated...

* * *

**Que epic music to go with cliff hanger!**

**wow this is the fastest I've every gotten all 10 reviews and also the fastest I've ever update!**

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing I love reading what you have to say! It really surprises me when someone make a suggestion and I'm like omg I was already writing that in the next chapter! you all also give me such great ideas that I never would have thought of so thank you!**

**I really hope you all liked it I've been waiting for this chapter :)**

**Well tell me what you think 10 reviews till the next update!**

**Till next time**

**MidNightShadow0110**


End file.
